Pieces
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Después de 3 años la vida de Ryoma ha cambiado completamente. Idea de Shady10.
1. Time ago

Hahahahahaha… Bueno como dije antes este fic se podría tomar como una continuación de Puppet si es que ustedes quieren pero sino también puede ser tomado como una historia aparte… la elección es de ustedes .

Bueno… esta idea no se me ocurrió a mi… me la pidió Shady10 así que si no les gusta péguenle a ella XD Naaaa mentira… la idea me parece buena y me demoré un poco en hacerla por que quise encontrar la opción perfecta… he investigado bastante…. Se estarán preguntando de que trata esta cosa… creo que esta en ustedes averiguarlo por que si se los digo entonces no tendría chiste…. Me gustaría que adivinaran un poco XD

Bueno ahora si vamos a la historia….

**Pieces**

**Capítulo 1: Time Ago**

Hace un bueno tiempo que vengo andando solo en el camino… no es que en realidad vaya solo, es solo un decir. Muchas cosas han pasado después de tres años y la verdad no ha habido demasiados cambios, al menos no tan radicales.

Quizá el mayor cambio fue que nos graduamos del colegio y pasamos a la preparatoria. Obvio que no todos a la vez… ellos se graduaron primero y al año siguiente les seguimos nosotros así que en medio de todo no me sentí tan solo… él único que faltaba era mi amigo del cual no sabía nada después que se subió al avión para regresar a América.

Me prometió que me escribiría seguido y así lo hizo pero la promesa solo le duro un tiempo. Me escribió regularmente por un año. Después de eso las cartas se hicieron más escasas; si primero eran casi a diario empecé a tener noticias por semana, luego por quincena, cada dos meses, después cuatro meses… hasta que deje de recibir su correspondencia…

Cuando se fue le hice prometer que me escribiera en formato carta por que me gustan más ese tipo de relaciones personales aunque una que otra vez las cartas llegaban por correo electrónico pero ahora ni siquiera por ahí recibía sus cartas.

Comprendía que él era una persona de pocas palabras y todas esas cosas, comprendía también que podía estar algo escaso de tiempo o por último que se hubiera roto un brazo, eso si le imposibilitaría escribir pero lo que me daba cólera era que era ambidiestro o sea que podía escribir tranquilamente con su otra mano!

Todos me decía "_compréndelo, ya tendrá tiempo_…" ¿Pero cuando iba a tener tiempo? ¿Cuando se acordaría de los amigos que dejo por acá? ¿Nos habría olvidado ya? Quizás había encontrado personas más interesantes que nosotros y por eso ya no nos prestaba atención. O simplemente la amistada a él le había durado poco y ahora le daba mucha flojera escribir. !carambas! !Como me gustaría tenerlo enfrente para pegarle un par de golpes y que se acordara de escribir!

Esta bien, quizás no un par de golpes pero si una buena alzada de voz para que entendiera lo mal que había hecho al dejar de escribirme y contarme las cosas. Yo, por mi parte, cada vez que podía, por que las clases aquí me estaban matando y no podía darme el lujo de bajar las notas por que sino corría el riesgo de ser expulsado del equipo; trataba de escribirle y contarle como iban las cosas por acá.

Si bien las cosas por acá seguían tranquilas también habían grandes cambios. Ya no me peleaba tanto con Kaidoh a pesar que los dos estábamos en las mismas clases, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo a que maduráramos un poco más para resolver las cosas con algo más de tranquilidad. No negaba que a veces me sacaba de quicio pero el nuevo Momo era más flexible en ese sentido y no picaba el anzuelo tan rápido. Pero Kaidoh seguía desinflándose igual que siempre con su típico sonidito. Creo que eso no se lo quitaría nadie, se me haría raro que alguna vez dejara de hacerlo.

Por otra parte Inui había terminado de escribir un recetario de jugos que sacaba a relucir en ocasiones para los entrenamientos. Tenía tantas nuevas, peligrosas y tan poco saludables recetas que ya le habíamos perdido la cuenta cuantas veces habíamos caído enfermos entre clase y clase.

En cuanto a Oishi y Kikumaru estos dos seguían pegados el uno al otro. A veces daban un poco que pensar pero no piensen mal. La amistad entre esos dos era muy grande. Siempre habían tenido una gran química cosa que favorecía al equipo por que con solo mirarse ya sabían lo que iban a decirse. Eso siempre desconcertaba al enemigo. Pero al margen de esas cosas Oishi seguía tan preocupado por todo el mundo como siempre y Kikumaru… el siempre iba a ser él.

Caso parecido era el de Kawamura. El seguía perteneciendo al equipo de tenis ya no era una cosa a la que se pudiera dedicar al cien por ciento por que también ya había decidido seguir con el negocio familiar. Después de algunos años de práctica había conseguido igualar la sazón de su padre. Llo mejor era cuando ganábamos los partidos he íbamos a festejar a su restaurante.

Para Fuji no le veía el mayor cambio. Seguía sonriendo con ese encanto que lograba derretir a todas las chicas del colegio y que cautivaba a chicas más grandes también. Fuji siempre iba a ser grande entre los grandes a pesar que su estatura se vio estancada si lo comparábamos un poco conmigo y con Kaidoh. Su técnica había mejorado, si es que eso hubiera sido posible. Lo que si parecía que había ido en un aumento constante había sido su afán por fastidiar al resto, en especial al capitán Tezuka.

Creo que la sonrisa en su cara era ocasiones sumamente especiales como cuando ganábamos las nacionales y ese tipo de grandes eventos pero más allá de esas ocasiones su sonrisa era difícil de atrapar. Yo siempre he pensado que se parece bastante a Echizen, o mejor dicho Echizen se parece bastante a él. Los dos son unos genios a la hora de tocar la raqueta pero en cuanto a mantenerse en contacto con su yo interno los dos estaban en la luna. Pero después de todo yo había logrado encontrar una manera de hacer reír a Ryoma por lo que también creía firmemente que debía existir algo que el causara el mismo efecto al capitán pero descubrir que era estaba fuera de mis posibilidades y más cercanas a las de Fuji.

Bueno como dije el equipo en medio de todo se había tratado de mantener lo más intacto posible. Solo faltaba uno que ni siquiera había asomado la nariz en mucho tiempo.

-"Ya va a dejar de pensar en la inmortalidad de la mosca señor Momoshiro? Por que la clase esta en su punto más interesante…"

-"AH! Perdone. Creo que me distraje un poco. !Lo siento!" – como era costumbre mi intervenciones hacían reír a la gente. Después que el profesor regreso de lleno a su clase tuve que prestar más atención. La historia nunca me había gustado mucho pero este profesor en medio de todo te hacía vivirla un poco.

Estaba tratando de ver desde mi asiento el mapa que ahora mostraba con las rutas marítimas que se usaban antiguamente cuando sentía una mirada aguda que se clavaba en mi espalda. Ese sin dudas debía ser Kaidoh, seguro me iba a acusar con el capitán que me había distraído otra vez así que voltee a verle pero no era él. Había sido otra persona por que en esos momentos _Mamushi_ estaba tomando apuntes de lo que se hablaba en clase y cuando el tomaba apuntes no permitía que nada ni nadie lo distrajera. ¿Quien habría sido?

Me sentí como medio extraño aunque esa sensación ya la había sentido antes.

-"¿Profesor me da permiso para ir al baño un momento por favor?" – el profesor me miro con cara de sorpresa por interrumpirle nuevamente su clase pero quizá fue por mi todo de voz que me dejo ir. Al salir ahora si sentí la mirada de _Mamushi._ La mirada que había sentido antes había sido de otra persona.

Al salir del salón camine corredor abajo buscando los servicios higiénicos. Por algún extraño motivo sentía que a medida que avanzaba alguien huía de mí. Trate de percibir algún tipo de olor. Olía un tanto a nuevo y a otra cosa más, olía como a algo muy dulce. Olía a caramelo de uva.

Entré al baño, quizás todas esas cosas eran producto de mi imaginación así que me lave la cara pero el olor a uva persistía en el ambiente, el baño olía a uva. Quizá había alguien más aquí adentro. Como quien no quiere la cosa agaché mi cuerpo para mirar por debajo de la puerta haber si encontraba a la persona que me había mandado aquella mirada.

-"Pshhhhh ¿Para eso saliste del salón? ¿Para mirar por debajo de la puerta de los baños? !Eres un pervertido!"

-"!Que! No, yo solo estaba mirando por que. ¿Dime, en el salón no sentiste algo extraño? ¿No hueles a uva?"

-"Pshhh. Mejor vete a la enfermería. Estas mal de la cabeza…"

-"!No, espera! Huele… ¿no huele a uva?"

-"Pshhh Si, un poco. Seguro debe ser el maniático come uva que compro un caramelo de uva de la máquina dispensadora que esta afuera en el pasillo. Todos tienen derecho a comer ¿Lo sabías?" – _Mamushi_ no hacía mucho caso a mis advertencias pero yo sabía que había algo más, estaba seguro.

-"Si no me crees no me importa. !Yo voy a ver quien esta detrás de todas estas puertas por que ese olor a dulce no es normal!" – estaba comenzando a abrir todas las puertas, una por una esperando encontrar a alguien interesante para restregárselo en la cara a Kaidoh pero el me detuvo dos puertas antes de terminar mi investigación. – "¿Pero que te pasa? !Déjame terminar de ver…!"

-"Pshhhh !Deberías agradecerme esto estúpido! !Es mejor que te regrese al salón antes que alguien te denuncie con el director!" – _Mamushi_ tenía razón, y odiaba admitirlo. Deje de poner resistencia y los dos nos regresamos a clases pero apenas salí del baño tuve la sensación que alguien abría una de esas dos puertas restantes. Mi sospechoso estaba escapando.

Ya para las clases siguientes no estuve tan relajado. Estuve pendiente de volver a recibir esa mirada indiscreta. Alguien me estaba espiando de lejos y se escondía cada vez que volteaba. El olor a uva me acompaño durante todo el día.

Para la hora del almuerzo no podía comer tranquilo y al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta de eso.

-"Deberías comer de una vez Momo, tu comida se va a enfriar" – me dijo con preocupación Oishi

-"¿No se dan cuenta que algo raro esta pasando por aquí?"

-"Ahora que lo dices, si un poco. Mi hermana ayer que me leyó las cartas me dijo que algo interesante estaba por pasar y que era una situación difícil. ¿Que podría ser?" – su hermana siempre acertaba a la hora de leer las cartas aunque por otro lado las palabras de Fuji cuando estaba en ese plan no eran muy de fiar. Podía estar mintiéndome para luego hacerme algo, una broma quizás.

-"Pshhhh. Simples paranoias tuyas. Estas así por que no prestaste atención en clase otra vez…"

-"!No es eso! Hay alguien que me ha esta vigilando durante todo el día."

-"¿Tu también Momo? Nya cuando estaba en clase sentí que alguien me miraba pero de pronto la mirada desaparecía. Sentí un frío que recorría toda mi espalda. !En verdad fue muy feo!" – Eiji acababa de llegar a nuestra mesa con su bandeja de comida.

-"Hummm Eso es raro, que dos personas sientan lo mismo. Hay altas posibilidades que alguien los este acosando. ¿No le deben nada a nadie?"

-"No creo que sea un simple acosador Inui. Quizá sea una chica que no se decide por uno de ustedes"

-"!Nyaaa! !Oishi dile a Fuji que se calle que me esta asustando!"

Pero fuera de comentarios y risas que ocasionaban nuestros comentarios nadie se lo tomo muy en serio. Yo por mi parte permanecí atento para ver que cosas raras podía encontrar a mi alrededor que me dieran algún indicio. Algo para saber quien era el mirón que nos seguía a todas partes y hasta ahora nadie podía ver.

A la hora de las prácticas sentía que la mirada que me había seguido se había distanciado un poco. Ya no la notaba tan encima mio y habían ratos en que casi no lo notaba. Pero algo volvió a llamar mi atención casi acabando las prácticas. Mientras corría a atrapar una pelota me tropecé y caí de cara.

Mientras todos corrían preocupados por que mi caída fue bien aparatosa a la distancia escuche una risa medio rara. Era alguien que se reía y tosía a la vez. Alguien parecía estar enfermo. ¿Sería quien yo pensaba? Traté de pararme rápido y reponerme para ir a buscar al gracioso que se burlo de mí. Tenía la impresión que su risa venía desde arriba. En una de las ventanas de los últimos pisos o en el techo tal vez.

Sin decir gran cosa me escape hacia dentro del edificio para atrapar al chistoso. Lo busque piso por piso hasta llegar al último. Pero no había nadie ahí. Lo único que me quedaba por revisar era el techo. Subí con cierta cautela porque quería atrapar al mirón sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia pero apenas di un pequeño empujón a la puerta para abrirla un empujón de mayor fuerza la abrió hacia mi lado y me estrelló contra la pared.

Una persona con la cara envuelta en una capucha salió a toda velocidad del techo, corriendo hacia el primer piso para escapar. De semejante empujón me caí y como si corría no podría alcanzarlo opté por lo mejor. Corrí hacia el techo y busqué a los chicos con la mirada.

-"!Alguien nos estaba observando! !Va para abajo! !Atrápenlo!" – pero por más que gritaba ellos no parecían entender. – "!Se va a escapar!" – comencé a señalarlo apenas lo volví a ver y fue entonces cuando comprendieron lo que tenían que hacer.

Mientras yo intentaba bajar lo más rápido que podía las escaleras los chicos lo estaban correteando por todo el colegio tratando de atraparlo pero sin ninguna suerte. Cuando llegue Kawamura me dijo que el chico se había escapado en una bicicleta pero que Kaidoh había logrado darle a una rueda y según los cálculos de Inui su bicicleta no tardaría en desmoronarse por que el golpe había logrado desajustar una de las cadenas.

-"A donde vas Momo'"

-"Voy a ver si logro encontrar su bicicleta tirada en alguna parte!" – cogí mi bicicleta y pedalee con fuerza para buscar al mirón. No podía haber ido muy lejos según los cálculos de Inui.

Pase por unos cuantos lugares conocidos que hacía tiempo no iba a visitar hasta que comencé a encontrar partes de bicicleta regadas por la calle. Un poco más allá encontré las partes más grandes de la bicicleta con unas cuantas gotitas de sangre. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, unos cuantos metros más allá encontré dos latas de gaseosa se uva, una cerrada y la otra derramada.

No le conté nada de las latas a nadie por que no creí que fuera la persona que tenía en mente. Si fuera él... No, no podía ser. Debería haberse contactado con nosotros y no huir. Además… no, preferiría dejar de pensar.

A la mañana siguiente regrese como era normal al colegio. Todos me preguntaron si había logrado atraparlo pero les dije que solo había encontrado la bicicleta destrozada. Los chicos parecieron conformes con mi historia y me dejaron en paz. Todos siempre nos reuníamos en las canchas antes de iniciar con las clases del día, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Horio entró corriendo interrumpiendo nuestra plática.

-"No… me … van a creer… quien esta… allá… arriba… sentado… como si nada!" – todos voltearon a mirarlo y fue Kikumaru quien se paro a fastidiarlo un poco esta vez

-"¿Tomoka chan con traje de baño?"

-"!Tu profesor de matemáticas con traje de baño!" – agrego Fuji quien no paraba de sonreír por la intromisión de Horio

-"!NOO!" – Horio estaba comenzando a recobrar el aliento pero algo me decía que era lo que yo quería oír. Sin perder más tiempo me paré y salí corriendo a su salón que estaba al lado del mió.

-"!Momo la práctica aún no ha acabado!" – me gritaba Oishi a lo lejos pero no pudo detenerme, tampoco al resto por que segundos después los oí corriendo detrás mió.

-"Nyaaa ¿Momo tu sabes de quien se trata?"

-"Hay un 95 de probabilidades que nos haya estado ocultando algo" – decía Inui mientras corría sosteniendo una libreta de notas

-"!Momo, Tezuka dice que si esto es una broma tuya correrás 50 vueltas a la hora de la práctica de la tarde!" – me gritó Oishi pero ninguno paraba de correr a donde me dirigía. Cuando estábamos por llegar la campana sonó pero eso no le importó a nadie, a todos nos interesaba de alguna manera saber quien era esa persona a la que se refería Horio. Cuando estábamos por entrar la profesora del curso nos cerró la puerta en la cara.

-"Por favor… solo queremos ver el salón… déjenos ver!"

-"Momo tu ya llevaste conmigo esta clase el año pasado. ¿para que quieres volver a ver este salón?" – la señorita Mikita tenía un buen corazón en medio de todo pero solo cuando quería, era cuestión de suplicarle un poco.

-"Es que creo que hay alguien importante para mí allá adentro y solo quiero asegurarme que es él. !Solo una miradita!" – ella lo pensó un buen rato pero después se puso algo seria, eso no podía significar buenas noticias.

-"Esta bien. Solo una miradita y se acabo!"

-"Gracias!" – ella abrió la puerta y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada. En la primera fila nadie, la segunda. Nadie. La tercera. Nadie. La cuarta. Nadie. La quinta. Había un sitio vacio. Alguien estaba echado en esa carpeta y no podía verle la cara.

-"¿Ya acabaste Momo? !Tengo que comenzar mi clase!"

-"Un último favor. ¿Me puedes dejar pasar? O mejor aún ¿En su salón no hay un chico de apellido Echizen?" – ella miro sus papeles buscando a algún alumno nuevo.

-"¿Echizen Ryoma? !Si, esta acá!" – se me fue el color de la cara. !El estaba acá! El mirón de ayer entonces era él.

-"!Gracias, muchas gracias!" – todos los chicos me estaban esperando a solo unos pasos pero al parecer habían logrado oírlo todo así que no les tuve que contar nada.

-"Vaya, no nos dijo nada" – dijo Oishi como lamentándose un poco.

-"De repente ha estado algo ocupado y no nos ha podido pasar la voz" – comentó Kawamura

-"¿Tan ocupado para no escribirnos en mas de seis meses? Yo no le voy a creer nada" – no sabía por que me sentía tan dolido. No había nada que hubiese querido más que hablar con él y ahora ya no tenía muchas ganas aunque si mucha curiosidad. – "!Va a tener que darme una buena excusa!"

-"Esta bien Momo pero no lo presiones mucho, deja que solito nos hable" – eso fue en lo que quedamos antes de correr a nuestros salones y pedir por que nos dejen entrar por que ya llevábamos retrazados diez minutos.

Supongo que la igual que yo todos debieron estar de alguna manera distraídos esperando la hora del receso para ver si había hablado con alguien ya pero yo quería hablar con él primero y como mi salón estaba más cerca tenía más posibilidades que ellos. Apenas acabaron las clases de la mañana corrí a pararme en la puerta de su salón para hablar con él antes que ellos pero no conté con que a ellos se les ocurriría la misma idea.

-"¿No que íbamos a esperar que nos hablara?" – les recrimine.

-"!Si Momo, pero nosotros pensamos que tu harías esto por eso vinimos a ver!" – Oishi no se veía muy convincente

-"!Nyaaa Oishi tu también querías hablar con él, además te copiaste de mi idea!"

-"!Ustedes se copiaron de mi idea!" – Fuji solo dijo era para agregar más tensión al ambiente pero la puerta del salón se abrió y salieron todos. Ryoma paso al costado de nosotros y no nos dijo nada.

-"!Nyaaa ochibí! !Hace tiempo no te veíamos, no has crecido mucho!" – pero Ryoma siguió caminando de largo – "Nyyyaaaaa ¿Ochibi no me oiste?"

-"Esta muy raro. Ni te gastes hablando con él por que no ha hablado con nadie" – añadió Horio que se paro a nuestro lado para contarnos todas las cosas que había visto y oído. – "No es el mismo Echizen de hace tres años, es mucho más serio y extremadamente antisocial"

-"¿Tanto así? ¿Que le pudo haber pasado?" – la pregunta de Kawamura resonó en las cabezas de todos pero aún así no creía que pudiera estar tan diferente

-"De repente lo mejor es darle un poco de tiempo y analizarlo mejor. Yo me encargo de eso" – Inui tenía un extraño brillo en sus lentes y cuando se hizo cargo de las labores de información sabíamos que tendríamos datos exactos sobre que tan cambiado podía estar. Aún así tratábamos de caminar por todos lados para ver si nos veía e intentaba hablar con nosotros pero como sabíamos que él era algo tímido a veces lo mejor era andar independientemente uno del otro para que se soltara más.

Pero Ryoma parecía aparecer de la nada y desaparecer de pronto. No sabíamos como era que estaba haciendo Inui para seguirle los pasos. Pero analizándolo un poco por mi parte habían algunos rasgos que se mantenían iguales en su cara y algunas cosas en el que habían cambiado.

Estaba flaco, quizás un poquito por debajo de su peso, había logrado crecer unos centímetros pero aún no llegaba a alcanzar a nadie, ni siquiera a Fuji. Tratando de mirarle la cara seguía con mucho esfuerzo me di cuenta que seguía con la misma expresión de indiferencia para ciertas cosas pero sus ojos se veían algo tristes y apagados. Sin quererlo ya me estaba volviendo a preocupar por él.

Ya para la hora de la comida todos estábamos sentados esperando verlos aparecerse a la hora del refrigerio, hasta el capitán vino a sentarse con nosotros para ver si era verdad o estábamos exagerando. El primero que llego fue Inui que se sentó rápidamente a nuestro lado como si no hubiese pasado nada. Segundos después entro Ryoma. Mientras lo observábamos sentarse en una esquina a comer solo Inui empezó a contarnos los datos que había recogido durante el día.

-"En resumen el es como otra persona, muy diferente al de hace tres años"

-"Que de diferente hay en el Inui, explicamos" – pregunto el capitán comenzando a abrir su caja de refrigerio.

-"Pues…" – abrió su libreta –"No ha hablado con nadie durante todo el día, por lo que averigue con los profesores ellos han hablado con él para evaluarlo antes de iniciar las clases, por eso estuvo ayer aquí. La definición en la que todos coinciden es que es un chico de pocas palabras y que detesta entrar en detalles. Pero en la dirección averigüe otra cosa mucho más interesante. Para dejarlo ingresar a este instituto primero le han tenido que concertar algunas citas con un psicólogo. Al parecer tiene problemas pero eso aún no lo consigo averiguar del todo. Quizás para mañana tenga más información sobre eso."

-"¿Y sabes cuando llego acá?" – Inui abrió su libreta en otra hoja

-"Al parecer recién llego antes de ayer pero en la noche y ayer en la mañana estaba cansado por el viaje. También parece ser que solo ha venido con uno de sus padres, no sé con cual"

-"Que más… suena interesante" – a Fuji le gustaban mucho los detalles

-"Bueno… si ahora lo miran y logran ver su bandeja ahora se le ha dado por comer comida bastante más saludable que antes. Esta comiendo un pedazo de pollo sancochado con un poquito de arroz y agua destilada. El nunca comería eso ¿verdad Momo?" – la pregunta de Inui me agarró de sorpresa.

-"El tomaría su Ponta, siempre la tomaba a cada rato"

-"Otra cosa más" – todos nos lo quedamos mirando. Inui tomo una posición un tanto sombría y con voz de espanto dijo – "No se ha apuntado para el equipo de tenis…" – parecía como si Inui hubiera dicho una blasfemia. Todos dejamos nuestras comidas y nos paramos para acorralarlo junto con su comida.

-"Echizen. ¿Como es eso que no te has apuntado para el equipo de tenis?'" – Tezuka lucía bastante serio, su voz exigía una explicación. Pero Ryoma seguía masticando sin responder nada. Parecía muy concentrado en ello. – "!Contesta!" – Ahora Ryoma alzo la cara y por primera vez miro a uno de nosotros directo a los ojos.

-"Ya no quiero seguir jugando más a eso, ya le perdí el interes. ¿Me pueden dejar en paz ahora por favor?" – nadie podía creer lo que acababa de oír, eso te hacía acreedor automáticamente a una 100 vueltas por todo el campo.

-"Pero Echizen. Si a ti te gustaba."

-"Tu mismo lo has dicho Oishi sempai. Me gustaba, ahora ya no más" – se paro de golpe e intento irse de la mesa – "Ya no tengo hambre. Tengo que hacer" – Kaidoh estaba en medio de Echizen y la salida más cercana para él pero M_amushi_ no planeaba moverse de donde estaba. Al final Tezuka le hizo una seña para que lo dejara irse.

Todos nos quedamos un rato meditando y tratando de entender lo que había pasado ahí… menos Inui que seguía investigando la bandeja que Echizen había dejado a medio comer.

-"¿Sucede algo Inui?" – Fuji interrogó.

-"Es extraño. La carne que come no sabe a casi nada… no tiene casi nada de sal al igual que el arroz. Se acabo de tomar el agua destilada y usa cubiertos descartables. Miren aquí…" – Inui nos hizo acercarnos a la esquina de la bandeja donde habían una minúsculas partículas de algo metálico.

-"Nyyaaaa ¿Inui que es eso?"

-"¿Esos no son restos del envoltorio de una pastilla?" – pregunto Oishi

-"¿Entonces esta enfermo?" – Kawamura se unió al interrogatorio

-"Nyyyyaaaaa ¿que tiene? ¿Inui tu lo sabes?"

-"Afirmativo de que esta enfermos, negativo por que no sé aún que tiene. !Pero tarde o temprano hará algo que lo delate y lo averiguare!"

A mi por mi parte me hubiera encantado averiguar que era lo que tenía de una vez por todas, no me gustaban las especulaciones en especial si sabía que se podía ir a preguntarle y que nos dijera que rayos era lo que le pasaba. Quizá este era el momento en el que debía actuar.

Al terminar las clases era una vez más el inicio de las prácticas. Yo no podía faltar a las prácticas por que eso sería imperdonable. En un juego que tuve contra Kawamura, él lanzó la pelota lejos y yo le dije que podía ir por ella. Salí de la cancha y caminé hacia los arbustos. Ryoma estaba cerca de ahí echado detrás de uno de ellos durmiendo hasta que empezó a toser. Se tapo la mano con la boca y luego saco un pañuelo para ayudarse. Hubiera podido seguir tosiendo despreocupadamente hasta que se dio cuenta que lo miraba.

-"¿Tu mamá no te enseño que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?"

-"Es de mala educación, tu mismo lo has dicho. ¿Ssi es mala educación por que nos espiabas ayer?"

-"Ayer yo no espié a nadie. no sé de que me hablas"

-"Mentira, ayer estuviste aquí todo el dia y nos estuviste espiando. Ayer tu bicicleta se desarmo y dejaste tus latas de Ponta tiradas en la calle"

-"!Estas loco! Yo no…" – pero siguió tosiendo

-"¿Si estas enfermo por que sigue viniendo al colegio? Deberías estar echado en tu cama descansando"

-"!Eso no te incumbe, además no estoy enfermo! !Deja de espiarme y vete de una vez! !Desaparece de mi vista!" – se estaba empezando a poner colérico.

-"Ya me voy a seguir con la práctica, no es necesario que te enojes. Pero no te estaba espiando, solo vine a recoger esto que Kawamura tiro hasta acá. No vine por ti" – le mostré la pelota y me fui hacia las canchas. De lejos podía escucharlo toser. Si no lo conociera tan bien diría que no me esconde nada. Lastima que no fuera así.

Terminando la práctica nos cambiamos para regresar a nuestras casas. Me fui a sacar mi bicicleta del parqueadero y sentado en ella estaba Ryoma. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta queme acerque para quitarle el candado. Lo noté algo asustado.

-"Estaba sentado por que…"

-"¿Recordabas cuando salíamos del colegio hacia tu casa? ¿O a comer hamburguesas?" – me puse serio con él por que sabía que él también era muy duro con sus palabras. No estaba enojado con él, estaba dolido simplemente.

-"Me encantaría retroceder el tiempo hasta ese entonces…" – Ryoma tenía ganas de hablar.

-"¿Te llevo? ¿O prefieres ir primero a comer una hamburguesa? Yo invito" – un pequeño brillito se asomó en sus ojos pero se apagó casi al instante. – "¿No quieres? Aprovecha que tengo algo de plata" – se le veía indeciso así que para animarlo saqué la bicicleta y me senté a su lado. - "Como ya estas sentado nos vamos entonces."

Ryoma trató de bajarse pero era un poco tarde por que le metí velocidad a la vieja bicicleta y me lo llevé al centro, a donde siempre íbamos a comer y a hablar. Durante el camino ni él ni yo dijimos algo pero tuve la oportunidad de mirarle el cuello. Me sorprendí un poco por que se le podían ver sus huesos. Tenía músculos pero por parte como que era muy huesudo. Ya en el local lo senté en una mesa mientras iba a pedir nuestra comida, cuando regresé Ryoma había desaparecido del lugar dejando mis cosas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente no lo vi hasta la hora del almuerzo que como él día anterior se volvió a sentar solo en una esquina. Yo hice lo mismo y deje a los chicos comiendo y hablando para sentarme junto con Ryoma. La noche anterior en mi cama había estado pensando en él y al final de todas las cosas que se me pasaron por la cabeza prometí que no creería nada a menos que el mismo Ryoma me lo dijera. Yo iba a averiguar que demonios pasaba aquí.

-"No es necesario que te sientes a mi lado."

-"No es necesario que me hables. Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. ¿Te molesto?"

-"Si. Un poco"

-"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

-"No" – lo supuse.

-"Tengo una gaseosa en mi maleta. ¿Quieres?" – lo vi dudar un poco. Le temblaba el labio como si quisiera aceptar y no pudiera. – "¿O quizás te gustaría compartir algo de comida? Mi mamá me hizo algo con mariscos. ¿que dices?" –voltee a verlo solo pero el adquirió un color amarillento, medio pálido… - "¿Estas bien?"

-"Tengo que hacer mi tarea. Nos vemos otro día" – se paro, agarró su maleta y salió. Lo curioso era que no había llegado a comer nada. Me quede preocupado.

-"Quizá él es anoréxico" – Inui se apareció a mi costado con su libreta de notas anotando todo. Sus suposiciones podía ser ciertas pero él había venido con intenciones de comer y se había ido con las mismas. - "!Aja! Dejo sus pastillas. Déjame anotar los nombres para averiguar más cosas y luego se las vas a devolver. Veamos que tenemos aquí… Luprimina depen. Hummm esto tiene penicilina. interesante. ¿Dime Momo que le ofreciste para comer que se fue corriendo?"

-"Solo cosas que a él le gustaba comer. La comida que me preparo mi mamá, gaseosa. Nada muy extraño."

-"Ya veo. Seguiré con mis averiguaciones" – Inui se fue dejándome solo con las do bandejas. Sería mejor que fuera a buscar a Ryoma, después de todo no se había tomado su pastilla.

Pero Ryoma no estaba por ninguna parte. Seguro lo vería más tarde a la hora de salida. Quizá querría que lo regresara a su casa. Y así fue. Después de las prácticas Ryoma estaba sentado una vez más en la bicicleta.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" – Solo movió su cabeza - "Esta bien. Me olvidaba. Te olvidaste tus pastillas a la hora del almuerzo. Espero no te hayas retrasado mucho en tomarlas."

-"Gracias. Las tomaré luego cuando este en casa"

-"¿Y por que tomas esas pastillas? ¿Son píldoras un poco grandes no? Yo me atoraría." – no me dijo nada, solo se quedo callado y cerró sus ojos. - "↕Quieres que mañana te venga a recoger? ¿Como siempre?"

-"No es necesario. Ya aprendí a venir solo hasta acá. Además seguro te desviarás mucho"

-"Eso no es mucho problema. Con la bicicleta no me canso mucho. !Bueno ya llegamos a tu casa!" – Ryoma se veía algo desconcertado y después como que recordó algo.

"Gracias Momo sempai. Ya nos vemos mañana" – comenzó a despedirme pero yo no me quería ir hasta verlo entrar a su casa – "¿Por que no te vas a tu casa? Te deben estar esperando" – me pregunto apurado

-"¿Por que mejor tu no entras a tu casa?"

-"Por que acabo de acordarme que mi papá me pidió que le comprara algo en la tienda. Así que me iré a comprar por este lado." – Ryoma comenzó a caminar

-"!Hey! La tienda de la vuelta esta más cerca si vas por este lado. Yo te llevo si quieres y te vuelvo a traer a tu casa." – lo presione un poco más.

-"No gracias. Me gusta ir más por este lado"

-"Entonces te llevo por ese lado, no hay problema" – comencé a voltear la bicicleta pero Ryoma me volvió a parar.

-"No. Mejor le digo a él que vaya a comprar sus cosas. Mejor entraré a mi casa de una vez." - y abrió la puerta para entrar – "Nos vemos" - y entró. Había algo demasiado extraño en esto y yo lo iba a averiguar. Avancé con la bicicleta hasta la esquina y me escondí a esperar a que algo raro pasara. Como a los tres minutos Ryoma volvió a salir.

Aún estaba con todas sus cosas de colegio, no había guardado nada. Se saco algo como una cadena, la miro y comenzó a caminar en lado opuesto al mió. ¿A donde iría?¿ Se encontraría con alguna chica? Solo yo podría averiguarlo.

Pero él seguía caminando sin hablar con nadie. Pasamos de una zona residencial a una un poco más densa. Un edificio no muy grande en medio de la avenida principal. ¿Quien viviría ahí? Cuadré mi bicicleta y comencé a subir las escaleras hasta que lo ví echado en una puerta.

-"Echizen… ¿Estas bien? !Despierta!" – lo toque y estaba algo calenturado. Lo cargue y no pesaba mucho, era extremadamente liviano. Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando la puerta se abrió y pude ver a la mamá de Ryoma parada en el marco de la puerta algo sorprendida al principio

-"¿Ryoma? ¿Mi amor, estas bien?"

-"Creo que tiene fiebre señora."

-"Por favor mételo a la casa. !Su cuarto es el de al fondo! !Yo voy por el termómetro y pastillas!" – entre con Ryoma en los brazos. Al parecer ellos ya no vivían en la casa del templo, ahora vivían en este pequeño departamento amoblado con muebles de corte entre moderno y antiguo.

Por lo poco que ví era una kitcheneta, por alguna parte tendrían el baño y los dormitorios. La señora me había dicho que el dormitorio de Ryoma era el que estaba al fondo. No era una habitación muy grande y aún tenía cajas sin desocupar, libros tirados, una caja que decía trofeos. En su velador una foto de él pequeño con sus papás y otra más cuando de cuando nos tomamos en la montaña para ver el amanecer. Pero su cuarto se sentía algo pesado. Olía a medicina, la casa olía a tristeza.

**TBC**

Bueno ya acabe este primer capítulo que al final terminé uniéndolo con el capítulo dos por que el uno salio demasiado cortito… XD

Como lo dije antes esta historia surgió gracias a Shady10 quien me sugirió la idea. Ella me pidió que hiciera esto pero para hacerlo realidad estuve investigando cerca de medio mes… como se han dado cuenta Ryoma esta enfermo… que enfermedad tiene? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo si me mandan muchos reviews XD muahahahahahahhahahhaa

Ustedes si quieren pueden tratar de adivinar que enfermedad es esta… un caramelo para quien adivine primero… aunque me sorprendería que alguien llegara a adivinar por que me he buscado por toda la Internet una enfermedad bien marciana que se ajusta a mis planes malévolos…. Muahahahahhahahaha

Como siempre todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos así sean piedras, papeles o tijeras, pelotas, pelotitas, raquetas, raquetitas. Si son críticas constructivas se los agradeceré mucho por que la verdad me gustaría hacer algo bueno por eso escribí esta historia en 6 horas, si seis horas pegada a esta computadora intentando no perder mi concentración XD

Ah si… esta historia si quieren pueden tomarla como una continuación a lo que fue Puppet… sino no es necesario que lean la otra por que también se puede tomar como una historia independiente….clara teniendo un poco en cuenta lo que fue el final de la serie… pero eso es cosa de cada uno.

Otra cosa más… la historia por ahora se llama Pieces pero no estoy segura que vaya a conservar ese titulo… por ahora se llamara así hasta que consiga que mi neurona trabaje horas extra y me de una mejor idea… o ustedes me quieren sugerir algún titulo?

Bueno… escríbanme sus comentarios sino daré por entendido que no les gusto y no volveré a escribir jamás… o al menos por un buen tiempo XD


	2. What I used to call live Part 1

Bueno… gracias por todos los reviews mandados por el primer capítulo.

Como lo dije antes la idea de Shady 10 me gusto tanto que la hice… mi amiga tiene buenas ideas para este tipo de cosas. Para la gente que intentó adivinar a la enfermedad a la que me refería solo hubo una ganadora del caramelo virtual… y la ganadora fue…. Tammy!

Como lo supiste? Tienes bola de cristal? Estudias medicina? Hahahahhaah Para la gente que aún permanece en la ignorancia y todavía no tiene ni una idea de lo que pueda ser entonces lean este capítulo donde esclarezco algunas de esas dudas… y aún no estoy segura de dar el nombre de la enfermedad pero tal vez lo ponga…. Es cuestión que lean XD

Una sugerencia… o más bien es una advertencia… este capítulo me ha salido algo más grande de lo usual… aconsejo que lo lean con tranquilidad y mucho antes de ir a dormir por que sino les va a dar sueñito y con los ojos medio cerrados no se puede leer esto. Si tienen a facilidad de tener una laptop la comodidad de una cama sería precisa sino cojan una almohadón bien grande y confortable, una mantita por si les da frío, un ventilador por si se mueren de calor como yo, alguna golosina por si les da hambre, algún pañuelo por si están sensibles… y vayan al baño antes… solo por si las dudas XD

Bueno ahora si a la historia!

… y no se olviden de dejarme muchos reviews!  
****

Pieces

**Capítulo 2: What I used to call live… (Parte 1)**

Me dolía un poco la cabeza de solo pensar que él se podría llegar a enterar. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Por ahora solo quería dormir para recuperar fuerzas ya que la caminata me había agotado lo suficiente como para no querer mover ni un dedo. Con los ojos cerrados y escuchando su voz desaparecer poco a poco detrás de las puertas era más fácil recordar. ¿Por que las cosas no podían ser como eran antes?

Cuando abandoné este país hace tres años creía que las cosas podían mejorar para mí. Ya no me era tan difícil hacerle el habla a alguien ya que había aprendido a sociabilizarme más y a no ignorar a la gente como si fuesen simples objetos móviles sin ningún valor. Todo fue sencillo al principio.

Me alegraba el día escribirle para contarle todas las cosas que había hecho, sentía como si lo tuviera al frente mío y estuviéramos en su bicicleta paseando por las calles. Le hablaba de la gente nueva que había conocido y que todos me trataban bien y que no tenía ningún problema pero si había algo en lo que pensaba cada vez que empezaba alguno de esos relatos era que jamás encontraría gente como ellos.

La rutina en mi casa tampoco había variado mucho. Mi mamá salía a trabajar temprano y regresaba por las tardes casi de noche. Mi papá como siempre se quedaba en casa y de cuando en cuando se le ocurría asistir a algún club para hacer lujo de sus habilidades con la raqueta y de paso ver a las chicas que también iban a jugar. Era un tonto.

Mi hermano casi nunca estaba en casa. Como había ingresado a la universidad se había mudado con un grupo de chicos a unos departamentos cerca de su facultad. Según yo su vida era muy relajada por que solo tenía clases por las tardes y las noches; cada vez que mamá lo llamaba él estaba durmiendo. En ocasiones también lo invitaban a jugar en otras ciudades y estados. En otras palabras era feliz por que eso le permitía conocer chicas. Si, había heredado el lado lujurioso de oyaji.

Yo por otra parte seguía envuelto en mi rutina. Me levantaba, iba al colegio, salía y me iba al club a jugar y de vez en cuando buscaba alguna cancha o regresaba a la casa para jugar contra la pared o con oyaji si es que lo encontraba despierto.

Ya por la noche nosotros tres nos juntábamos para comer algo ligero e ir a dormir. Yo no podía dormir sin antes haber acabado mis tareas por que si bajaba el promedio mis privilegios, aunque pocos, se verían cortados.

Mientras intentaba concentrarme para hacer la tarea era el mejor momento para escribirle a Momo y contarle todo. Siempre le escribía, nunca deje de hacerlo. Hasta que llego cierto día.

Cierto día regresé del colegio hacia mi casa. La verdad es que me iba a ir al club a jugar pero me había quedado algo corto de efectivo y necesitaba monedas para comprarme mi Ponta y no morir de sed después del entrenamiento. Entré a la casa corriendo y subí a mi cuarto a buscar algo de plata. Por lo general escondía mis monedas debajo de mis libros para evitar que mi papá hiciera uso de ellas. Le encantaba desestabilizar mi economía, pero para mi mala suerte parecía que él ya había encontrado mis monedas. Me las iba a pagar.

Baje corriendo a buscarlo a la sala pero no estaba, intenté en la cocina pero tampoco estaba ahí. Si no estaba durmiendo o comiendo entonces debía estar en el jardín tomándose una siesta o jugando un poco, las dos cosas eran parte de sus grandes pasatiempos.

Salí al jardín y lo encontré apoyado en una de las mesas veraniegas. Por alguna extraña razón se estaba cogiendo el estómago. Seguro se había comprado algo con mi plata y le había caído mal. Se la tenía merecida por coger plata ajena y en especial si era de su hijo.

-"¿Que te pasa? ¿Te cayo mal la comida?" – le pregunte con afán de fastidiarlo antes que el comenzara a hacerlo conmigo.

-"!Ayyy! !Hijo malagradecido! !Me duele muchoooo!" – su actuación estaba mejorando pero aún así le faltaba mucho para convencerme y con aquello no lo iba a hacer.

-"¿Que comiste? ¿O mejor dicho que te compraste con el dinero que tena en mi cuarto?"

-"!Pedazo de mocoso! !Me muero de dolor! ¿Puedes llamar a una ambulancia por favor?" – su dolor parecía real. Al principio no era para creerle pero cuando lo vi tirarse al piso y revolcarse un poco comprendí que esto no era una broma cualquiera. Era real. Pero si hubiese sido una broma de parte suya sería una de muy mal gusto. – "¿Que esperas? !Llama a la ambulancia!" – me quede tieso. Nunca había estado cerca de una situación parecida a esta. ¿Cual era el número de la ambulancia? ¿A donde podía llamar?

Mi papá seguía revolcándose en el piso y yo no podía moverme ni un centímetro hasta que por fin llego a mi mente un número pequeño pero sumamente útil en casos de emergencia. Esto era una emergencia muy grande. El problema ahora era que estaba lejos del teléfono pero si corría y hacía la llamada rápido podía regresar con él y vigilarlo hasta que viniera la ambulancia. Corrí hacia la casa y a medio camino recordé algo muy importante. !Yo tenía el celular en mi bolsillo!

-"¿_Alo… 911 cual es su emergencia?"_

-"Mi papá esta mal. Parece que comió algo que le cayó mal y ahora se retuerce en el piso como una lombriz. !Necesito una ambulancia por favor!" – al otro lado del auricular podía escuchar que la chica que me estaba atendiendo tecleaba de manera sumamente rápida y analizando mi situación.

-"¿_Hay alguien más contigo?"_

-"Solo yo y mi papá"

-"_Pregúntale a tu papá que le duele_."

-"¿Que te duele? !Oyaji!" – Papá no paraba de moverse y eso me preocupaba bastante. Después de un rato me señalo de nuevo su estómago. – "Parece que le duele su estómago. No me dice nada"

_-"¿Que parte esta señalándote?"_ – eso era una buena pregunta. ¿Que parte sería esa? Yo nunca había prestado mucha atención a las clases de Biología o anatomía. ¿Que demonios tenía uno en ese parte del cuerpo? – "_Sigues ahí?"_

-"Ehhh… no se que parte exactamente me esta señalando pero es cerca al estómago. ¿Quizás sea su hígado? La verdad no lo sé" – el no saber me ponía nervioso y cuando estaba nervioso no atinaba a ser muy coherente o a dar las respuestas deseadas. ¿Donde estaba mamá en estos momentos?

_-"Esta bien. Dame la dirección de tu casa para mandarte una ambulancia."_ – mi dirección. ¿Cual era mi dirección? Se me paso por la mente la puerta de mi casa, la casa de California, en templo en el que vivíamos en Japón pero en ningún momento se me venía la dirección de esta casa.

-"Mi dirección es… es… no recuerdo mi dirección"

_-"Tranquilízate chico y piensa rápido. ¿Cual es la dirección de tu casa? ¿Donde estas en estos momentos con tu papá?"_ – la pregunta la había entendido perfectamente lo que no podía era recordar la dirección de mi casa… !que frustrante!

-"!Dale la dirección que me muero!" – pero no podía hacerlo y más ahora que me decía que se moría. Tenía una mujer medio histérica esperando a que le diera la dirección de mi casa al otro lado del teléfono, tenía a mi papá que no hacía nada más que quejarse de dolor y repetir constantemente que se moría. Y si mamá se enteraba de esto y papá se moría me iba a matar. Y si Ryoga se enteraba de esto se burlaría de mí por el resto de mis días. - "Avenida… Hillside… cerca al Silver Lake Park… número 123… Staten Island." – al escuchar la dirección pude recordarla pero me costó un poco reproducirle toda esa dirección a la operadora.

_-"La ambulancia ya esta en camino. Trata de tranquilizarte y si sucede algo dímelo ¿Esta bien? Yo te puedo asistir en algunas cosas hasta que venga la ambulancia."_ – pero esperar con ella la llegada del vehículo no fue necesario por que a lo lejos ya las podía oír llegar…

Cuando llegaron la operadora colgó la llamada y los paramédicos entraron a mi casa hasta el jardín donde asistieron a mí papá. Al parecer el dolor venía del hígado y según la cara de los enfermeros su condición no se veía del todo buena. Al final lo cargaron y lo subieron a la ambulancia para ir a hacerle una serie de chequeos. Con todo ese problema yo también fui arrastrado hacia el móvil del hospital.

En el camino pude ver como le preguntaban cosas acerca de cómo se sentía y trataban de averiguar por síntomas que cosa podría ser. Yo por mi parte no podía hablar. Estaba sentado en la esquina del carro tan silencioso como un gato asustado pero pendiente de todo lo que pudiera entender. A veces los términos médicos eran demasiado complicados.

Ya cuando llegamos al lugar me di cuenta de algo importante que fue una de las cosas que debí haber hecho en primera instancia. Llamar a mamá. Ella se preocuparía mucho si llegara a la casa y encontrara el desorden y sobre todo no vernos ahí para explicárselo.

-"Mamá. Tengo algo que decirte pero no te pongas nerviosa ¿si?"

_-"¿Dime que paso?"_ – su voz de un tono amable y normal había pasado a uno completamente alterado e imperativo. – _"¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Te accidentaste? ¿Donde estas?"_

-"!Tranquilízate mamá! Yo estoy bien…"

_-"¿Que hizo tu papa? ¿Esta bien? !Habla rápido!"_ – ella me corto la parte de la que le interesaba saber más.Creo que en vez de calmarla la había alterado más de la cuenta. Yo no era bueno para transmitir este tipo de noticias.

-"Estoy en el hospital pero no sé exactamente que tiene él. Parece que tiene algo que ver con el hígado pero a mi no me quieren decir nada. Mejor ven rápido. !No sé que pasa!" – por primera vez era conciente que había tenido que afrontar algo duro y solo por primera vez en mi engreída existencia.

_-"Ya. Tranquilo. ¿Dime de una vez donde estas?"_ – mamá pareció notar mi estado y trato de llamar a mi calma. Otra vez me di cuenta que no sabía donde estaba, es decir no sabía a donde me había llevado. Tuve que salir con mi celular hasta la puerta para ver el nombre por que en el momento tampoco se me ocurrió preguntarle a alguna de las enfermeras que cuchicheaban al lado de la mesa de recepción.

Mamá tomo nota de la dirección y me prometió que no tardaría mucho. Me encargo que buscara a papá por que cuando lo bajaron de la ambulancia se lo llevaron tan rápido que lo perdí de vista. Una vez que se termino la llamada me puse en acción.

Las enfermeras encontraron muy cómico el hecho que hubiera perdido a papá de esa manera y luego me dijeron donde podía ubicarlo pero tendría que llenar unas hojas ya que yo era el único familiar en ese momento.

Me pareció muy tonto que me obligaran a llenar la ficha médica cuando yo era menor de edad y alguien como yo que con las justas sabía el nombre de mis padres. ¿Como iba a saber yo la edad de oyaji? Se veía viejo pero no parecía tanto. Si no sabía su edad mucho menos sabía su año de nacimiento y si la casa era propia o alquilada. ¿Profesión? Hacer deporte toda la vida era profesión?

Dios todo ese papel era tan complicado. Se me ocurrió llamar a mamá para que me pasara las respuestas como si fuera un examen del colegio pero quizá ella también estaría tan nerviosa y desconcentrada como yo, lo mejor era llenar los espacios conocidos así no tenía pierde.

Poco después que empecé por suerte llego ella para ayudarme a acabar con los procedimientos y luego juntos nos fuimos a ver a oyaji que estaba en un cuarto bastante mejor que como lo había visto hacía solo un par de horas. Mamá dejo su cartera en una silleta solitaria en la esquina del cuarto y se acerco a su cama para verlo mejor. Yo por otra parte preferí quedarme en la esquina solitaria esperando a verle alguna reacción. No sabía por que pero de pronto no los quería incomodar.

-"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" – mamá le pregunto con tono de preocupación, yo la entendía muy bien. Papá jamás se había enfermado antes y menos de esa manera tan escandalosa. Bueno, de por sí él era escandaloso pero esto fue de verdad y no como la mayoría de las bromas que él sería capaz de hacer.

-"No fue nada. Algo me cayó mal eso es todo"

-"No mientas oyaji. Si te hubiera caído mal la comida te dolería el estómago y no el hígado como dijeron los enfermeros"

-"!Quieres callarte que vas a preocupar a tu madre! No le hagas caso Rinko, ese chiquillo esta otra vez hablando estupideces."

-"No creo que Ryoma este mintiendo. De todas maneras ahora me voy a enterar cuando vea al doctor y me diga que rayos te pasó. ¿Ahora se pueden quedar aquí los dos solos sin pelear por un instante mientras voy a ver al doctor?" – mamá decía eso en voz de juego pero en medio de todo sus advertencias tenían algo de razón, la cara de oyaji parecía querer fastidiarme. Mamá salió del cuarto y yo me quedé solo con él. Al principio estuvimos en silencio. Todo estaba bien pero yo no me sentía cómodo en ese lugar. No me gustaba ir a visitar a alguien al hospital y mucho menos estar ahí por que alguien cercano como oyaji estaba enfermo. Todo ese ambiente me fastidiaba demasiado.

-"Para la próxima es mejor que te quedes callado por que después la vas a preocupar más. Es lo que aprendí al vivir con ella. Espero que te sirva como lección de vida."

-"No veo para que. Yo no soy de ocasionarle problemas a menudo. Y tu siendo el adulto responsable que se supone eres tampoco deberías hacerlo. La próxima vez aguántate para no asustarla." – era muy fresco de su parte pedirme que no la preocupara más aunque en medio de todo mis palabras si la habían puesto más preocupada de lo que estaba cuando llego.

Una vez afuera del cuarto caminé hacia el pasillo principal para mirar por la ventana. Adentro del hospital todo era horrible, en especial era un ambiente demasiado pesado pero viendo la calle la situación cambiaba un poco.

Afuera era un mundo completamente diferente. Los árboles estaba verdes y el viento pasaba entre las ramas haciendo que el perfume de algunas flores se colara por la ventana, pero ese perfume no podía remediar la situación de adentro.

Sentí un ruido rápido que se acercaba hacia mí. Una camilla con un chico de apariencia normal iba en el, al parecer lo iban a operar por que su mamá lo seguía de cerca tratando de tranquilizarlo pero la preocupación en su cara era igual a la de mi mamá. Había una habitación abierta que mostraba a algunos familiares de quien sabía quien que visitaban a un señor de edad. Mas allá gente que salía de visitar a alguien, unos llorando, otros riendo, flores de recuperación, coronas de defunción. Este lugar esta lleno de cosas pero por sobre todo de muerte.

-"Estabas aquí, te estuve buscando. ¿Que hacías?"

-"¿Papá esta bien? ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Este lugar me enferma"

-"Bueno, aún no nos podemos ir. Lo de tu papá parece ser algo serio pero los doctores no están del todo seguros. Le harán algunos exámenes mañana a primera hora así que tendré que venir con él"

-"¿Y estos resultados cuando estarán?"

-"Depende de cuantas pruebas tengan que hacerle. Pero máximo será una semana. Por mientras tu papá se quedara acá." – que papá se quedara en el hospital por mientras significaba dos cosas.

La primera era que estaría solo en casa sin él fastidiándome a cada rato. Eso era bueno. Lo segundo era que yo me tendría que hacer responsable ahora de las cosas que hacía papá. Felizmente él no hacía mucho. Pero sin ser malo y todo había algo que no me gustaba para nada y eso era tener que venir a visitarlo hasta que le dieran de alta. Yo quería salir de ese hospital para siempre y no tener que regresar. Suena egoísta pero así me sentía.

Mamá y yo volvimos al cuarto para acompañar a papá hasta que entró el doctor.

-"Bueno señor Echizen por el momento usted tiene algo que califica como hepatitis pero pensamos que podría ser algo más por lo que los exámenes para descartar otras posibles enfermedades los tomaremos a partir de mañana" – papá aceptó de mala gana. Le dieron algunos medicamentos y lo dejamos a pasar la noche solo o al menos eso pensé yo.

Mamá me llevo de regreso a la casa. Yo me fui a mi cuarto para avanzar con las tareas por que no podía bajar las calificaciones. Cuando bajé a servirme un poco de leche me encontré con mi mamá y un gran maletín con ropa.

-"Que bien que bajas. Mira me voy a pasar la noche con tu papá y mañana trataré de regresar antes de que salgas al colegio. Te dejo plata para que mañana almuerces algo por que no voy a tener tiempo de cocinar. Sería bueno que comieras y te vayas a hacer tus tareas al hospital de paso que mantienes acompañado a tu padre. Otra cosa estuve llamando a tu hermano pero no me contesta. ¿Puedes volverlo a llamar en el transcurso de la noche y contarle todo? De repente el puede venir también mañana para acompañarte con tu papá" – mamá había dejado por un segundo de dar las indicaciones respectivas para respirar un poco. – "Cuando estés con tu papá trata de no hacerlo enojar mucho, no se puede enojar con nada, no le des la contra, y no lo hagas rabiar demasiado… ¿si?"

-"Esta bien" – me resigne a volver al hospital. Durante toda la semana fui a verlo y a hacer mis tareas a su lado. Me di cuenta que en ese tiempo yo era su único entretenimiento. Hablarme cuando intentaba estudiar, pedirme que le trajera cosas justo cuando iba a empezar a escribir en mi cuaderno, ayúdame a pararme, pásame el agua, llama a la enfermera, llama a tu mamá, dile a tu hermano que venga a verme, estoy aburrido, entretenme. No culpaba a Ryoga de no venir por que en medio de todo el tenía la excusa que se le venían exámenes muy fuertes e ir desde donde vivía hasta el hospital para que encima papá no le dejara estudiar no era su mejor opción.

Ya para cuando termino esa larga semana de espera tuve que quedarme una vez más con papá mientras era mamá quien iba a hablar con el medico. A mi me hubiera gustado entrar con ella para no quedarme más rato con él y para enterarme de una vez cual era la situación por que papá me fastidiaba para que fuera a espiar y contarle las cosas antes de tiempo.

-"Si voy prometes no fastidiarme más?"

-"Eso es imposible. !Tu eres mi hijo y te fastidiare hasta el día que me muera! Ahora ve y averigua de una vez por todas que le dice el doctor a tu mamá"

-"Creo que muerto no fastidiarías tanto. Esta bien iré. Pero quiero que no me fastidies por lo menos en lo que resta del día. ¿trato?" – un apretón de manos selló el trato y salí a investigar.

Cuando llegué a donde estaba el consultorio empuje despacito la puerta para tratar de oir pero la puerta era una mantequilla y podía oír todo lo que pasaba al otro lado.

-"Señora le hemos hecho muchos exámenes a su marido tratando de revisar si tenía algo más como lo sospechamos un poco al principio. Al principio todo parecía ser una simple hepatitis pero un colega mió me sugirió que le hiciera más exámenes de los que yo mismo tenía planeado para descartar algo más"

-"Me esta poniendo nerviosa… puede darme los resultados de una vez por favor?" – mamá estaba estrujando un papel en sus manos mientras el doctor trataba de buscar alguna palabra para tranquilizarla. A estas alturas mamá y yo sabíamos que no eran noticias nada buenas…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

-"¿Y? ¿Que averiguaste? !Dime, no te quedes callado!" – papá estaba impaciente pero yo no sabía como contarle lo que había podido oír. Ni si quiera yo podía asimilarlo bien.

-"No llegue a tiempo para lo que él doctor le dijo a mamá. Ella ahorita esta en el baño. Ahora yo tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir en la silleta y si mamá viene y me dice para irnos me despiertas ¿si?" – lo ignoré por completo y me senté en una silleta de respaldo duro y de brazos de madera. En ese pequeño espacio traté de hacerme tan pequeño como pude, quería desaparecer en ese sillón.

-"A mi no me engañas. !Tu has oído algo y no me quieres decir!" – papá intentó ponerse solo de pie pero si lo hacía se podría caer. Yo había escuchado algo del peligro de las caídas. No podía dejar que se parara. No perdí mi tiempo y me paré para sostenerlo pero papá era más pesado y se me vino encima. Con mi cuerpo traté de frenarle el golpe así me doliera más a mí. – "!Dime de una vez! ¿Cáncer?" – Negué con mi cabeza mientra esl seguía apretándome con su peso – "¿Hipertensión arterial?" – Seguí moviendo la cabeza como un loco – "¿Cirrosis? ¿Pancreatitis? ¿Apendicitis? ¿Evola? !Dime de una vez que tengo!" – comenzó a agarrarme de los hombros y zarandearme contra el piso.

-"!Deja a tu hijo en paz!" – mamá había aparecido en escena y a mi rescate. Me pare como pude y me fui al carro. No quería volver a entrar a ese hospital nunca más. O al menos hasta que papá mejorara si es que eso era posible.

Esperé fuera del carro por un rato hasta que mamá bajo con los ojos hinchados. Abrió el carro para que pudiera entrar yo y los dos nos quedamos sentados un buen rato sin hacer nada y en silencio. Me gustaba estar en silencio pero en este momento el no escuchar algún otro sonido además de nuestras respiraciones lograba hacerme pensar más de la cuenta.

-"¿Que tanto escuchaste?"

-"Solo lo que me pidió papá, solo sé lo necesario, Nada más…" – mamá parecía preocupada por algo más. Cogió su celular y marco un número antes de volver a hablar. – "Hola Ryoga. ¿Mañana tienes tiempo?" – Mamá sacó una agenda para apuntar lo que le decía Ryoga. – "Muy bien. Los resultados de tu papá salieron ya y no son muy favorables, al menos para él. Por eso necesito que me ayudes mañana y tanto tu como tu hermano vayan a hacerse ese examen. ¿A que hora puedes pasa por tu hermano?" – ¿examen? ¿Yo también?

-"¿Mamá… yo también?" – esa parte no la había escuchado. El labio me comenzó a temblar.

-"Bien. Pasa a recogerlo mañana y yo te explico cuando regreses. Nos vemos mañana hijo" – Mamá tomo una respiración profunda y guardo su teléfono en la cartera. Luego se volteó como para hablar conmigo. Se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. – "La enfermedad que tiene tu papá es genética. Hay posibilidades que se le haya pasado a uno de ustedes o a los dos. Como ustedes al parecer no presentan ningún síntoma aún se pueden tratar para que puedan resistir más. Es mejor ahora que después." – mamá encendió el carro y comenzó manejar hacia la casa.

Cuando llegamos ella una vez más me dejo en casa y alisto sus cosas para pasar la noche en vela al lado de papá. Me imaginaba que a estas alturas el ya sabía lo que tenía. Yo en su lugar no vería a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hijo. Pasé la noche solo pensando y buscando en Internet un poco más de esa enfermedad. No se veía tan trágica al principio pero conforme más información llegaba a mí me dí cuenta que era algo que no me gustaría tener. Si tenía eso mi vida se iba a acabar. Al menos mi vida como la solía vivir…

Para hacer un resumen de ese día Ryoga me recogió tal y como había quedado con mamá. Yo no quería hacerme las pruebas por miedo a que me dijesen los mismo que papá. Por eso en todas las pruebas me pase tenso cuando había la necesidad de pincharme para sacarme sangre mis venas trataban de desaparecer por lo que la experiencia se volvía un poco más dolorosa por que tenían que pincharme varias veces y las enfermeras no eran tan delicadas después de todo.

Después de eso pasé una semana bastante intranquila y más cuando supe que Ryoga no podría venir el día en el que habíamos quedado para ver los resultados por lo que retrasamos nuestra cita un par de días. Ese par de días extra me hizo estar más intranquilo que nunca tanto así que no me pude concentrar en nada y eso incluía el colegio y estar con papá en casa ya que recientemente lo habían dado de alta.

Me di cuenta que era incapaz de esperar un día más a Ryoga y decidí ir yo solo por mis resultados al día siguiente después del colegio. Después de clases tome un bus hasta el hospital y me senté en una de las silletas fuera del consultorio. El doctor demoró un rato en salir de ahí despidiendo a una señora que salió algo apresurada del lugar pero con paso firme y la cabeza bien erguida.

-"Hola. ¿Tu debes ser Echizen verdad?" – el doctor se dirigió a mí pero con su mirada parecía buscar a alguien más – "Entremos al consultorio" – se hizo a un lado para dejarme espacio por la puerta y luego que entramos cerró la puerta – "¿Tu debes estar aquí para recoger los resultados verdad? Pero déjame decirte que no te los puedo dar. Tu no pareces ser mayor de edad."

-"Bueno, mi hermano no va a poder venir hasta dentro de un bueno tiempo así que me pidió que viniera a recogerlos. ¿Puede ser?"

-"¿Y tu mamá? ¿Ella no puede venir por los resultados?" – el doctor parecía no querer entablar una conversación conmigo

-"Ella también se encuentra demasiado ocupada para venir a recoger los resultados por eso todos me mandaron a mí. Si piensa que me desmayaré si tengo noticias desfavorables esta pensando mal. No soy de los que se ponen a llorar ni intenta morirse. Por mi no se preocupe" – traté de infundirle confianza para que me los dijera de una vez y al parecer lo convencí aunque a duras penas.

-"Esta bien. La verdad los resultados no los he visto por que estoy acostumbrado a verlos con el paciente a mi costado pero no hay problema. Trataré de explicarte lo mejor posible para que le puedes contar a tu hermano sus resultados aunque de todas manera preferiría que se diera un tiempo para venir a verme. Bueno, tu sabes" – con el tu sabes se estaba refiriendo a si es que el tuviera la enfermedad o como había escuchado decir a mi papá _"el ticket premiado"._

Yo miraba impaciente como él doctor me daba la espalda para buscar en su gaveta los informes que le habían enviado. De pronto estaba sentado frente a mí con dos sobres Manila perfectamente sellados intentando abrirlos. Para abrir los sobres el doctor requirió abrir el cajón de su escritorio y saco algo parecido a una daga pero era especial para abrir correspondencia sin malograr el contenido del empaque. Miró los primeros paquetes y luego me mostró su cara por encima de ellos

-"Bien. Ryoga al parecer tú eres perfectamente sano y no has heredado la enfermedad. !Eso es bueno!"

-"Mi hermano mayor se llama Ryoga. Mi nombre es Ryoma" – por lo menos mi hermano había salido bien librado de este asunto. El doctor pidió disculpas por no revisar el mió primero así que para la segunda vez que uso la daga lo hizo con mayor habilidad pero sobretodo con rapidez. Una vez más escondió su cabeza detrás de los papeles pero a diferencia de la primera vez ahora reviso papel por papel. Mis dedos no se podían cruzar más esperando a que mi buena suerte llegara para acompañarme y hacer que todo este bien conmigo. ¿Por que no?

-"Me gustaría hablar mejor con tus padres o con alguien mayor de edad. ¿No puedes llamar a alguien?" – si el doctor había accedido a darme mi informe médico y ahora no quería decirme nada solo significaba una cosa.

-"Nada le cuesta decírmelo a mí. Si estoy enfermo mejor dígamelo de una vez, no necesito la compasión de nadie. Además aunque no lo crea puedo tomar esto con madurez. Total no es para morirme ¿verdad?" – sabía que esa enfermedad era cosa sería pero si me lo acababan de detectar significaba que no era mortal, se podía tratar.

-"No es que no lo tomes con madurez es que estas cosas se conversan mejor entre gente adulta, eso es lo acostumbrado…" – me lo quede mirando esperando a que cambiara de opinión - "Esta bien. Te lo diré pero por favor que conste que quise hablar de esto con tus padres, tu te encargaras de informarles."

Trate de permanecer impávido esperando a que terminara de decirme todo lo que me tenía que decir. Mamá me había pintado la enfermedad de manera bastante más bonita de lo que por si era. La vida después de ese día nunca sería igual al menos para mí.

Salí de su consultorio bastante serio aunque por dentro me sentía mal. Caminé un rato por las calles antes de ir a mi casa. No quería darle explicaciones a nadie. Subí a mi cuarto y esa noche me acosté sin comer nada. Después de todo las cosas que me gustaban era preferible dejar de comerlas. Mamá estaba preocupada por mí pero no podía decirle nada aún por que si se lo decía se pondría más triste de lo que ya estaba además de enojarse conmigo.

Permanecí en el más absoluto silencio por más de una semana. Fue una semana en la que con las justas tenía ganas de comer, de todas maneras iba a clases en el colegio y no bajaba mi nivel de entrenamiento aunque mi falta de concentración no me dejaba ser tan bueno como de costumbre. Un día llegué a mi cuarto con la firme intención de decirle a mi mamá lo que me carcomía el cerebro pero me quede dormido en mi cama y solo me desperté cuando ella abrió la puerta de golpe y se sentó a mi lado con sus manos en mis hombros tanto de despertarme. Estaba llorando.

-"!Dime que no es verdad! !Dime que no lo sabías! !Dime que no es verdad!" – traté de pensar rápido para adivinar de que se trataba todo esto. Pero después adiviné. Ryoga estaba algo agitado parado en el marco de mi puerta ahora abierta de par en par esperando quizá oír lo mismo que quería oír mamá.

-"Creo que no tuve tanta suerte. Quise decírtelo antes pero no te ví de humor para otro problema más. No te preocupes mamá, todo va a estar bien. No es del todo malo,no me siento mal, estoy bien." – pero a quien quería engañar, no estaba bien… por dentro quería quedarme dormido eternamente o despertar de este mal sueño. Yo no quería vivir así.

-"¿Que te dijo el doctor chibisuke?" – pregunto Ryoga que no parecía terminar de creer toda esa racha de mala suerte que de pronto había cubierto nuestra casa.

-"Lo mismo que a papá. Aunque lo mio es algo más favorable por que en medio de todo soy más joven" – no sabía como lograba hablar normalmente pero tenía que hacerlo por que con eso estaba logrando calmar a mamá de a pocos. – "Me dijo que me harán unas pruebas más para ver en que nivel voy pero que no sería nada serio"

-"No me engañes Ryoma. Tu no estas bien, por eso casi no has estado comiendo durante toda la semana aquí encerrado en tu cuarto, con las justas te veía" – mamá si se había dado cuenta después de todo.

-"Bueno. ¿Es natural no? Si estoy enfermo no voy a hacer una fiesta." – no se dijo más en mi cuarto. Mamá salió y me quedé con mi hermano ahí dentro.

-"No deberías cerrarte tanto chibisuke. La gente solo te quiere ayudar. Tus amigos de allá harían lo mismo" – Ryoga también me dejo solo en mi cuarto. Tenía razón. Ellos estaban preocupados por mí y yo a veces era algo duro. Por otra parte había recordado en ese momento algo importante. Con todas estas cosas que habían pasado me había olvidado por completo de escribirle a Momo para contarle como estaba pero no podía hacerlo.

Primero que nada todos se preocuparían por mí. No pararían de escribirme y de compadecerme. Además no tenía ganas de escribir. ¿Que le podría escribir? _"!Hola Momo! !Sabes estoy enfermo y si no me cuido me puedo morir!"_ No eso sonaba demasiado dramático y no parecía venir de mí… lo mejor era esperar a que se me fuera este mal humor para escribirle de otras cosas y para evitarles preocupaciones… a estas alturas del año Momo debería estar preocupado por sus exámenes finales en vez de por un amigo ingrato que se encontraba muy lejos de él ahora.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

OK… el tiempo pasó un poco más y mi ánimo hacía lo posible para cambiar e intentar escribirle algo simpático a Momo pero no pasaba nada. Mi vida desde que recibí la noticia había comenzado a cambiar. Ya no me dejaban hacer todo lo que hacía antes y los hábitos alimenticios en mi casa tuvieron que cambiar a la fuerza.

Mi mamá se vio obligada a botar y alejar de nosotros implementos cobrizos. Mis primeras medallas fueron a parar a una caja grande encima de un estante enorme muy lejos de mi alcance en la cochera. Mamá tenía antigüedades con cobre en toda la casa y como yo era quien la ayudaba a limpiar tenía que hacer uso de unos guantes gruesos y un pañuelo en la cara para evitar el contacto.

Pero no era lo único a lo que estaba privado. Me llego la noticia que cada vez que tuviera sed no era recomendable que tomara agua del caño. A cambio de eso solo podía tomar agua destilada que sabía raro y no me parecía tan rica.

Lo horrible de mi vida era que no podía comer la comida japonesa que tanto me gustaba. ¿Por que? Estaba prohibido de comer pescado, mariscos, a salsa de soya, solo podía comer pocos condimentos para no irritar mi hígado. Pero cada vez que una prohibición aparecía yo era quien terminaba irritado.

Nada muy cítrico. Adiós a la mayoría de las gaseosas. Nada con demasiados preservativos. Adiós Ponta. Nada de chocolates. Adiós vida. Nada con mucha grasa. !No puedo comer nada rico! Mi vida era un asco pero por lo menos me quedaba el deporte.

Me habían dicho que podría seguir jugando pero no en exceso. Eso lo podía soportar pero había quien no. Mi papá como estaba con la hepatitis no lo dejaban moverse ni un centímetro. El no podía jugar y muy raras veces lograba escaparse para verme por la ventana. Al principio eran solo eso, miradas que no hacían daño a nadie pero después la situación se agravó un poco más para él.

Yo acostumbraba ir al colegio y regresar a la casa. Hacia las tareas y me ponía a jugar un rato para perder el tiempo en lo que llegaba mi mamá de su trabajo pero un día mamá se iba a demorar en regresar por que todas las vías estaban congestionadas por la lluvia en cierto sector de la ciudad. Yo había regresado del colegio y después de mis tareas como de costumbre quise salir a jugar pero no encontraba mi raqueta.

-"¿Buscas esto?"

-"Si. !Dámelo!" – ¿papá se veía medio raro o era mi impresión?

-"Te lo doy siempre y cuando tu me des la mía. Yo sé que tu sabes donde la esconde tu mamá."

-"¿Estas loco? Tu no puedes salir, mucho menos jugar. !Ahora dame mi raqueta y vete a descansar!" – me puse serio como siempre lo hacía cuando discutía con él, por una fracción de segundo pensé que eso había sido una mala idea y la verdad es que tenía razón. Papá sin más ni más golpeó la raqueta contra una de las mesas de centro de la sala y le pego con toda su fuerza a un florero. Todo se hacía añicos.

-"!Juega conmigo! !Es una orden!" – papá nunca me había gritado de esa manera. Me daba miedo.

-"Acuérdate que el médico te ha prohibido jug…" - intenté decirle pero otro golpe y un cenicero pasaron a mi costado callándome en el acto.

-"!JUEGA!" – donde estaba mamá cuando la necesitaba? Lo mejor en ese momento era huir… mis pies fueron retrocediendo de su presencia poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta de mi intención pero ya era tarde, yo estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mi cuarto. Felizmente Karupin estaba en mi camino y yo solo lo cogí en mi huida y le puse seguro a mi puerta.

Los sonidos que hacia papá al otro lado de mi puerta eran intolerables. ¿Sería a causa de la enfermedad? ¿La enfermedad traía locura? Yo no quería terminar así por nada del mundo. Estaba tan perdido en mi cabeza que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar del miedo. No me ocurría esto desde que era niño.

Toda esta bulla habrá durado por lo menos unos diez minutos. Cuando deje de sentir los ruidos quise salir para investigar las cosas pero tenía miedo de salir. Pero si me quedaba allí y mi mamá llegaba iba a ver todo ese desastre sería preocuparla más y eso no era conveniente. Me arme de valor y salí de mi cuarto. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y encontré a papá tirado en un sofá durmiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Limpie lo que pude rápidamente y recogí los pedazos de las cosas rotas. Supuse que podría echarme de la culpa esta vez. La sanidad mental de mamá era lo más importante. No podía tener dos papas enfermos.

Para cuando ella llego todo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Papá para mi sorpresa no recordaba nada en lo absoluto y mamá se veía más tranquila. Por mi mente cruzó contarle a mamá que a papá se le había zafado un tornillo pero era una noche tranquila. La mejor en mucho tiempo.

Pensé que eso que había pasado podía haber sido una broma muy pesada por parte de papá y ya estaba comenzando a olvidarlo cuando se volvió a repetir solo que esta vez no tuve tanta suerte y me agarró a pelotazos. Me dolió si pero felizmente nada de eso me dejo moretones. Por mi mente volvió a pasar eso de decirle a mamá pero esta vez no pude por que se había ido de la ciudad para cerrar un negocio, hoy yo estaba a cargo y no podía mantener al margen a mi propio padre. El único escondite a salvo que encontré fue un árbol. El no podía trepar para mi suerte.

Pera cada vez que pasaban estas cosas no tenía a quien contarle. Quizá lo mejor era no presenciarlas por lo que opté por ir al colegio y quedarme ahí lo más tarde que pudiera. La biblioteca se convirtió en un santuario. De paso aprovechaba para hacer las tareas. Lo malo era que cuando llegaba papá estaba más que aburrido. Me acusó con mamá que venía tarde por lo que tuve que decir la verdad a medias _'me quede en la biblioteca estudiando'._

Pero no tenía salvación para siempre. Las vacaciones llegaron y yo no tenía a donde huir por que tenía que cuidar de él. Comencé a lamentar la falta de labores extra curriculares de mi vida estudiantil. Durante la semana de mis vacaciones le estuve huyendo entre que tenía que hacer un _'trabajo'_ en casa de alguien o que tenía que ir a comprar o un profesor que había dejado mucha tarea o alguna cita con el médico.

Papá no era ningún idiota en esta materia y varias veces trato de detenerme pero yo salía corriendo apenas lo veía con intenciones de jugar. Jugar. A mi también me hubiera gustado volver a jugar contra él pero no podía. Mamá me mataría si se enterara que lo hice.

Al final de mis vacaciones recibí una noticia que la podía tomar como buena. Ryoga vendría a casa por una semana ya que su departamento iba a ser fumigado. Si el venía entre los dos podríamos mantenerlo a raya y ya no tendría la necesidad de estar saliendo de mi propia casa para estar más tranquilo.

Ese día desperté temprano y despedía a mamá en la cocina mientras tomaba mi leche, único placer que podía seguir disfrutando después de una dieta sin cobre. Papá aún dormía lo que me daba tiempo a jugar un rato en el patio. Según mamá Ryoga no tardaría en llegar pero conociéndolo yo si decía a las 9 entonces llegaba 9 y media. Hacía tiempo no jugaba así, antes había tenido un cargo de conciencia hacerlo por lo mismo que papá podía verme pero mientras dormía no había problema.

Pero jugué desde las 8 y media hasta las 10 de la mañana y Ryoga no llegaba. ¿Habría tenido algún problema? Tomé un poco de agua y me sequé con la toalla antes de entrar a la casa para bañarme. Si tenía suerte papá estaría dormido. Entré por la puerta de la cocina y deje mi termo en el repostero. Caminé hacia la puerta para subir a tomar un baño pero la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el resto de la casa estaba atracada. No la podía abrir.

Hice presión en ella hasta que escuche que la otra puerta se cerraba también si motivo aparente. La puerta que quería abrir no estaba atracada, había sido cerrada.

-"Vamos a jugar. No me puedes decir que no por que sé que no tienes ningún plan para hoy por que vas a esperar a Ryoga. Ya tengo una de tus raquetas. No es como la mía pero me las puedo ingeniar. ¿Vamos?"

-"Abre las puertas y déjame ir a tomar un baño. Yo ya termine de jugar y ahora estoy cansado. Además tu no puedes jugar" – lo último lo dije en voz muy baja pero aún así pareció como que me pudo escuchar.

-"¿Por que no quieres jugar conmigo? !JUEGA!" – papá volvió a perder los papeles y comenzó a perseguirme por toda la cocina con la raqueta en la mano. Si me llegaba a alcanzar tendría que defenderme. ¿Pero como? No le podía devolver el golpe por que me habían advertido de eso también. Papá aparte tenía que evitar caídas y esfuerzo. ¿Corretearme por la cocina no era un esfuerzo?

Corría y esquivaba golpes además de objetos voladores que rozaban mi cabeza. Lo único malo de esquivarlas era que caían al piso y eso me dificultaba correr. En una de esas terminé cayendo y todas las ollas me cayeron encima. Me asusté cuando abrí mis ojos y el estaba arrodillado a mi costado. Me temblaba el labio.

-"!Si no quieres jugar entonces mejor muérete!" – las últimas palabras de papá se dijeron a medida que sus manos se iban cerrando alrededor de mi cuello con fuerza. Yo trataba de sacarme sus manos de encima y de paso, si tenía suerte respirar un poco por que no podía respirar bien. – "Te veré en el infierno pequeño monstruo! !¿Por que no te mueres de una vez?!" – era una pregunta que me era difícil responder por que ni yo mismo lo sabía.

-"!Papá! !Detente!" – esa voz… !Ryoga ya había llegado! – "!Suelta a chibisuke! !Lo vas a matar! !Suelta a Ryoma!" – pocas veces Ryoga se dignaba a decir mi nombre, por lo general eso era cosas de extrema urgencia como la de ahora. Pero las palabras de mi hermano no provocaban ninguna reacción en mi papá.

-"!No te dejes engañar Ryoga! !Este monstruo se ha disfrazado de tu hermano! !Tu hermano sigue en el colegio estudiando!" – Ryoga no esperaba hacerlo reaccionar a la primera así que se acerco y logró hacer que soltara mi cuello por un momento – "!Se va a escapar! !No dejes que se escape! !Hay que matarlo!"

-"!Ryoma enciérrate en tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que yo te diga!" – a duras penas me paré y corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación. Aún así la prisa logró hacerme chocar con varias cosas y desde el segundo piso podía oír que mi papá decía cosas horribles sobre mí. La más suave de todas era su deseo inmenso por verme muerto.

Hice lo que mi hermano me dijo, me encerré en mi cuarto y no salí de ahí. Me eché en mi cama de tanto esperar a que viniera a buscarme pero ya se estaba demorando. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? ¿Debería bajar a ver si mi hermano tenía problemas igual que yo? ¿Papá le habría pegado? Abrí la puerta despacito y sin hacer bulla salí a mirar como estaba la situación. La casa se oía pacíficamente callada, camine por el pasadizo temiendo hacer mucho ruido y caminé hasta la escalera pasando por el cuarto de mí papá que parecía que había estado durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

-"!Regreso el monstruo!" – comenzó a gritar y se paro de su cama como buscando algo pero lo primero que encontró a la mano fue la lámpara de su velador. Ya me la iba a lanzar cuando Ryoga le agarró la mano.

-"!Te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto! !Regresa ahí!" – di media vuelta y regresé a mi refugio. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para que se le quitara eso de llamarme monstruo de la cabeza. Esa situación comenzaba a preocuparme.

Después de ese incidente preferí no volver a salir de mi habitación y preferiblemente tratar de evitarlo lo más posible. A mamá no le gustaría mucho esa situación pero era lo mejor para la casa. Me saqué mi polo para ponerme mi ropa de dormir, de pronto me habían dado ganas de dormir. Pasé frente a mi espejo y por primera vez me di cuenta que tenía unas enorme marcas de dedos alrededor de mi cuello. De puro instinto me las toque. Me dolía. Me senté en mi cama una vez más pero antes abrí la ventana. Karupin me maullaba desde el árbol continuo a mi ventana.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

-"¿Ryoma? ¿Te sientes mejor?" – a lo lejos podía oír una voz femenina que me despertaba. Tenía que ser mamá. Abrí mis ojos y me senté. Automáticamente olvide lo que había estado soñando y un dolor de cabeza me vino de pronto. – "Todavía tienes algo de fiebre. Mejor te quedas en cama. Tu amigo te traerá los deberes más tarde seguro"

-"↕Quien?"

-"El chico que vino ayer contigo. El de los pelitos parados. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

-"La verdad que no… ¿como se llama?"

-"No me dijo su nombre. Pero si me acuerdo de él. Te ibas con él al colegio hace tiempo. Su nombre empieza con M creo" – eso no me hacía recordar nada en lo absoluto. – "Si no lo recuerdas por que no revisamos tu álbum de fotos o tu historia!" – mamá tenía la costumbre que cada vez que no recordaba algo me mostraba un libro garabateado varias veces… - "¿Por que no lo vas viendo mientras traigo tu desayuno?"

-"Hai" – abrí el libro pero no encontré nada acerca de algún chico cuyo nombre comenzara con M… Habían páginas cortadas y otras garabateadas pero no encontré nada de mucho valor. Agarre el otro libro. Esta vez era un álbum de fotos, miles de caras bailaron delante de mis ojos y solo algunas me parecían conocidas otras solo las recordaba como si hubieran ocurrido hace miles de años.

Mamá regreso poco después con mi desayuno, siempre comía tostadas y leche.

-"Ryoma, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Tu prima vendrá a recoger tu bandeja en un rato por que ahora se esta terminando de bañar. Nos vemos en la tarde cariño" – se acercó a mi con su boca pintada y me dio un beso en la frente – "Aun estas calenturado pero para la tarde ya deberías estar mejor" – ella salió de mi cuarto dejándome solo y aburrido sin nada que hacer. Necesitaba a alguien con quien jugar.

**TBC  
**

Bueno… este capítulo me ha salido demasiado largo la verdad así que he decidido cortarlo. La otra mitad ya la tengo hecha y lista para lanzarla para que ustedes la lean… obviamente la explicación de toda esta enfermedad esta en la segunda parte del capítulo pero aquí hay algunas pistas extras.

La segunda parte lo sacare tan pronto consiga veinte reviews por este último capítulo... XD

Cualquier tipo de comentario ya sea constructivo como destructivo es bien recibido y si ya adivinaron de que enfermedad se trata y tienen algún dato extra que me pueda ayudar a terminar este fic será bien recibido. Raquetas, pelotazos, alcohol, piedras… lanzen todo lo que quieran.

**Shady 10:** aki esta el siguiente capitulo.. te gusto?

**Sayume:** Yaoi? Bueno… no se si lo dije antes pero yo voy a poner escenas… si tu quieres ver yaoi en ellas es cosa de tu imaginación aunque no lo dire directamente por que hay gente que no le gusta XD

**Nimtri:** te gusto? Adivinas que enfermedad puede ser?

**neonsan:** No te hago esperar mas… has tus capítulos mas largos pes… son muy cortitos!

**Tammy H. de Kinomiya:** la ganadora del caramelo virtual… lastima k no exista eso XD

**Micaela Hime:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea (incluyo a Shady por eso XD) como has notado aki hay algunos fragmentos de lo que le paso en los tres años… pero para la otra mitad hay mas muahahahahhaa!

**Hae Uchiha:** aquí tienes muchas mas pistas… si con esto no lo adivinas entonces espera esta la segunda parte donde ya confirmare las sospechas k tengan XD

**Viridiana:** a ver… sakuno me cae bien… pero es muy tonta. EN cuanto a lo de la relación entre Momo y Ryoma es solo de amigos asi que no te preocupes… no te traumes por favor!

**Keru-chan-kitsunne:** gracias por los miles de aplauso XD Aki hay pov de ryoma que creo k esta lioso también pero Lara la segunda parte lo entenderás mejor XD

**anni-fer:** me alegra que te haya gustado

**Javiisi:** aca hay algunas cuantas cosas aclaradas… espero te haya gustado

**Nasaki:**no es tuberculosis pero aki tienes mas pistas… espero te haya gustado este capitulo

**Kirei Gorak: **aki esta la continuación.

See ya! Y no se olviden de dejarme mi review plis!


	3. What I used to call live Parte2

Bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron y me dejaron un review en la primera parte de este capítulo. Este capítulo se demoró un poco en subir por que estaba esperando sus reviews… U.U pero después me aburrí y ya lo puse XD… tiendo a desesperarme un poco.

Ya con esta segunda parte les doy el nombre de lo que es la enfermedad y algunos rasgos más marcados de la misma. Ojo con los cambios de POV y con los flashbacks.

Vamos a la historia!

**Pieces**

**Capítulo 2: What I used to call live… (Parte 2)**

Mi día pasó en completo aburrimiento. Nanako recogió mi bandeja apenas pudo y me tuvo que dejar solo en casa por que tenía que salir a clases. Todos tenían algo importante que hacer menos yo. Tenía calor ahí dentro metido en mi cama. ¿Que pasaría si me iba? Nadie se daría cuenta por que las dos regresarían para la tarde.

Si me apuraba aún podía llegar a la segunda hora de clases. Me levanté y me fui al baño para asearme. Me puse mi uniforme y cogí mi maleta. Habían unos cuantos billetes en el repostero, suficiente como para pagar un taxi. Aún así para encontrar un taxi me tomo algo de tiempo pero termine llegando al colegio sin problemas.

Tuve suerte de que me dejaran entrar a clases aunque yo mismo me sorprendía de ello. Cuando entré al salón estaba muy cansado por la cantidad de escaleras que tuve que subir. Un ascensor no le vendría mal a este lugar. Me eché en mi carpeta para escuchar las clases mientras miraba por la ventana a la gente que corría allá afuera alrededor de las pistas de obstáculos.

¿Por que las clases no podían ser más divertidas? ¿Por que los salones no podían ser más ventilados? Me moría de calor. Me saqué el saco del uniforme y lo colgué en el respaldar de mi silla a pesar de las caras de sorpresa de todos por que para ellos les hacía frío.

-"Echizen ¿No tienes frío?" – un chico de pelos medio parados de color castaño me miraba como si estuviera loco. No me acordaba su nombre. ¿Horio quizá?

-"Yo tengo calor." – no le volví a hablar.

Ya para la tercera hora de clase sentía algo de frío como si la temperatura de mi cuerpo hubiese bajado. El saco no me abrigaba lo suficiente y temblaba en la carpeta esperando a que acabara las clases para correr a la cafetería y comprarme algo de beber caliente.

Frotaba mis manos y las soplaba mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería. Mientras miraba que podía tomar sentía que la gente me seguía de cerca. Pero cuando volteaba no había nadie más que simple gente caminando.

-"¿Que vas a pedir niño?"

-"¿Tiene agua destilada caliente?"

-"No vendemos eso. ¿Algo más?"

-"¿Leche?" – la vendedora me estaba alcanzando una helada pero le pedí que me la calentara y al final accedió por que me vio temblando.

-"Estas congelado chico. Deberías ir a la enfermería, seguro se te ha bajado la presión" - la vendedora tenía razón en eso pero si me iba a la enfermería descubrirían que tenía fiebre y me regresarían a mi casa. Además que llamarían a mi mamá y mi mamá no sabía que había salido de casa.

-"Lo que pasa es que estuve en la sala de computo. El aire acondicionado ahí es fuerte" – El agua caliente consiguió subir un poco mi temperatura corporal pero aún así seguía con frío.

Para las siguientes clases seguía sintiendo que tenía a alguien observándome… alguien me vigilaba y no era precisamente la gente que se sentaba detrás mió en las carpetas… se sentía diferente.

-"¿Trajeron todos los informes que les pedí?" – ¿Informes? ¿Que informes? Todos lo habían traído menos yo.

-"Hahahha"

-"¿De que te ríes Echizen?" – no sabía de que me reía pero no podía parar de hacerlo. Quizás por alguna razón todo esto me parecía gracioso.

-"No lo sé, solo me parece chistoso." – explote de la risa una vez más y ahora todos me miraban mal. ¿Quienes era ellos para juzgarme? !Ellos se reían incluso de situaciones más estúpidas!

-"Fuera de que la situación le causa gracia señor Echizen ese no es motivo para que no me presente su tarea. Tendré que amonestarlo"

-"!Pero eso no es justo! !Yo no sabía de la tarea! !En ningún momento la escuche!"

-"Es probable que no la haya escuchado señor Echizen por que en el momento que la dí usted estaba muy ocupado mirando hacia las canchas y tratando de dormir en vez de prestarme un poco de atención"

-"¿Ve? !Eso no es justo! ¿Si me vio distraído por que no llamo mi atención?"

-"!Pero si lo llamé! !Usted no me hizo caso y siguió durmiendo!" – ahora todo el salón se comenzó a reír. Yo no me podía controlar más.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya para el final del día me sentí demasiado cansado. Como me castigaron no pude salir a comprar nada para comer. Ahora sentía más frío que en la mañana. Quizá no fue buena idea venir al colegio después de todo.

-"Nyaaa. !Ahí esta!" – no me dieron tiempo para voltear a ver quienes eran aunque esa voz se me hacía extrañamente conocida.

-"!Suéltalo Eiji! !Le puedes hacer daño!"

-"Quiza sería mejor si no lo jalaras tanto" – un chico alto con cabello extraño hablo. Se le veía cierta cara de preocupación.

Me llevaron a rastras hasta una especie de cabaña junto a unas canchas de tenis. La situación se me hacía parecida, me recordaban a algo.

-"¿Bueno Echizen que dices si jugamos un partido? No te vas a morir por jugar solo uno" – el chico de cara sonriente me hablo. En el fondo tenía ganas de jugar. Yo había jugado con él antes… unos días antes quizás.

-"Te haré comer el polvo Fuji sempai" – Fuji. ¿En verdad se llamaba Fuji?

-"¿Fuji no deberían calentar primero? Quizás unas 20 vueltas sean suficientes" – el chico de lentes sugirió sacando a relucir una libreta verde. Pero había una mirada más con lentes ahí. Alguien me miraba serio como si esperara ver algo mas.

-"!Vamos a calentar todos!" – el chico gato alentó al resto. Antes de empezar a correr les comenté que no había traído ropa para hacer deportes pero ellos aparentemente ya tenían eso previsto por que me facilitaron una sudadera. Yo corrí con ellos como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Sentí que mis piernas eran libres después de mucho tiempo. Todos corrían a mi lado hasta que reconocí una cara dentro de las relativamente extrañas. A él lo había visto el día anterior.

-"¿Estas mejor Echizen? Ayer parecías tener mucha fiebre." – él me había metido a mi casa. El sabía que estaba enfermo y que no debía estar ahí. Lo mejor sería alejarme de él. – "!Hey! !Así corras un poco más rápido igual te puedo alcanzar!" – el chico de los pelos parados acelero para alcanzarme.

-"Estas aumentando la velocidad Echizen pero aún así creo que estas corriendo más lento de lo que solías correr. Quizás…" – pero de pronto deje de oírlo… mis piernas dejaron de correr de pronto y mis rodillas se doblaron hasta chocar contra el suelo. No tenía fuerzas para moverme ni un centímetro más.

-"!Nyaaaaaa! ¿Estas bien ochibí? ¿Te tropezaste con algo?" – todos estaban a mi alrededor incluso los dos chicos de lentes.

-"No almorcé hoy…" – confesé por primera vez. Eso debía ser, como no había comido no tenía fuerzas para nada aunque había algo que comenzaba a perforarme la oreja, como si me estuviera olvidando de algún motivo importante.

-"Hummm. !Si ese es el problema entonces yo tengo la solución! Justo antes de empezar la práctica preparé un jugo reponedor de energías. Es una combinación de frutas y vegetales. ¿Que dices Echizen te animas a probar?" – había un extraño brillo que se reflejaba a través de sus anteojos

-"!No! !Inui, si le das eso lo puedes matar! Echizen quizás sería mejor comprarte algo para que comas…" – pero yo necesitaba comida ya, estiré la mano y ya tenía el jugo en mi mano. El termo donde estaba el jugo era pesado así que lo tomé con las dos manos a pesar que toda la gente me veía con caras de sorpresa y asco.

Tome un sorbo grande y una vez que lo tuve en la boca pude percibir su desastroso sabor. Era lo más horrible que había probado en mi vida y lo peor de todo era que me lo tenía que pasar por que no lo podía devolver al envase. Automáticamente sentí como si me hubiera tomado una bomba y hubiera estallado en mi estómago. Me sentí mal. Tan mal que desee más que nunca haberme quedado en casa.

-"Creo que deberían darle algo de espacio para que vaya al baño" – el chico de la cara seria hablo y los demás se corrieron al solo escuchar su orden. Con algo de las fuerzas que me quedaban me paré e intenté llegar al baño más cercano con el solo propósito de botar hasta mi alma si así fuera necesario. Me quemaba demasiado el estómago.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todos estábamos terminando de correr las veinte vueltas para el calentamiento pero a la vez no podíamos dejar de pensar en Ryoma que se había retirado en la séptima vuelta para ir al baño. No sé que demonios estaba pensando él al tomar el jugo de Inui si él mismo sabía lo perjudicial que es para la salud. Pero ahora que uno lo podía ver Ryoma estaba demasiado fuera de sí.

¿Aceptar el jugo de Inui? ¿Cansarse a la séptima vuelta? ¿No tomar Ponta o comer a cada rato comida chatarra? Ya no nos llamaba por nuestros nombres solo se refería a nosotros como _"oye tu"._ Pero había cosas algo más extrañas que eso. Cuando terminamos de correr las veinte vueltas pedidas pudimos escuchar la típica voz de Horio contar algo referente a clases. La mayoría se puso cerca de él para escuchar una de las más recientes hazañas de Ryoma en clase.

-"No comprendo Horio. ¿Tu dices que Echizen se comenzó a reír en plena clase como loco y luego comenzó a discutir con la profesora?"

-"!No solo eso Oishi sempai! A todos nos pareció bastante cómico que él se ría en clase así que también nos comenzamos a reír pero el se cayó. Se enojo tanto que comenzó a tirar sus cosas por todo el salón. Obviamente todos nos callamos y fue la profesora quien intentó razonar con él. Pero Echizen no entendía razones así que los dos salieron del salón y cuando regresaron Echizen tenía los ojos hinchados. Como si hubiera llorado por algo. Después de eso no hizo ni dijo nada. Se quedó castigado durante el receso del almuerzo"

-"Por eso no almorzó." – Kawamura sempai se veía preocupado al igual que el resto.

-"Son datos muy interesantes. Creo que estoy cerca de algo grande pero investigaré un poco más…"

-"Tan pronto averigües algo Inui pásanos la voz" – el capitán siempre se le veía serio pero por primera vez se le notaba cierta preocupación.

-"Aún así esta demasiado raro. ¿Esos cambios de personalidad parecen de película no creen?" – la sonrisa de Fuji era más sombría que de costumbre.

-"!Nyaaa! ¿No creen que se esta demorando mucho en el baño? ¿Se sentirá tan mal ochibí?" – tenía razón. Ryoma llevaba más de veinte minutos en el baño y aún no se sabía nada de él.

-"Voy a ver como esta" – me apresuré a decir y salí corriendo pero sabía que tarde o temprano no estaría solo por que el resto me seguiría para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho Horio. Todo era demasiado extraño. Abrí la puerta de los baños más cercanos a las canchas. Pero no vi a nadie.

-"¿Echizen? ¿Estas aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?" – pero nadie me contestaba. Me agache para ver por el espacio que había entre la puerta y el piso hasta que vi un par de pies en uno de los cubículos – "!Echizen! !Sal de ahí! !Si te sientes mal dilo de una vez!" – pero no me contestaba. Cuando los chicos también entraron yo estaba agachado nuevamente pero esta vez tratando de jalarlo por los pies. El jugo de Inui lo había dejado inconciente encerrado en uno de los cubículos.

-"!Nya… Lo mato, lo mato! !El jugo de Inui lo mato!"

-"!Tranquilo Eiji! Es solo un desmayo por demasiado jugo." - aunque todos ya teníamos la sospecha que esto no era producto solo del jugo. A todos nos enfermaba pero para un desmayo hacía falta un par de horas quizá.

-"!Iré por la enfermera!" – Kawamura salió corriendo del baño. Inui en cambio se acerco a nosotros y comenzó a examinar a Ryoma.

-"Por debajo de su peso, pálido, afiebrado, anémico…. Interesante." – decía Inui mientras agarraba su muñeca y le daba una mirada por encima del pómulo.

-"Ayúdame a cargarlo Momo" – el capitán hizo su entrada en el baño y se acercó a nosotros.

-"No es necesario, es bastante liviano" – comenté mientras lo levantaba del piso. Por primera vez nos dábamos cuenta que tenía un par de manchas de sangre en la sudadera que le había prestado Fuji quien era el que más se acercaba a su medida de ropa.

A medio camino de la enfermería nos encontramos con la doctora que rápidamente nos condujo hasta sus oficinas donde lo dejamos echado. Nos hizo una nota y mando a Mamushi a que la entregara en la dirección. Aparentemente era para avisarles a sus papas pero según Kaidoh al momento que hicieron la llamada no había nadie en su casa.

Pero el equipo no tenía permiso para quedarse al lado de Ryoma todo el rato. Después de un rato el capitán nos sacó de ahí para continuar con el entrenamiento por que la mamá vendría en camino.

Lo de seguir con el entrenamiento fue una mala idea por que nadie en verdad tenía ganas de jugar en ese momento y peor aún fue cuando de lejos vimos como caminar hacia las canchas. Al parecer quería seguir en el colegio.

-"¿No te van a venir a recoger?" – le pregunto Oishi

-"No hay nadie en mi casa así que vine por mis cosas. La doctora me ha ordenado regresar a mi casa." – su voz se oía cansada y débil. Como si con las justas pudiera hablar.

-"Me parece que alguien debería acompañarte" – el capitán sugirió eso y yo me iba a ofrecer sin necesidad que alguien me lo dijera pero al parecer ellos también habían pensado en mi como la primera opción.

-"!Yo lo llevo! Solo siéntate en la banca mientras me voy a cambiar." – lo deje con el resto del equipo mientras corría a los vestidores a sacarme la ropa deportiva y poder llevarlo a su casa. Que mala suerte que justo la bicicleta se encontrara en el taller. Con ella lo llevaría más rápido.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Me sentía tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar mi cabeza. Ese jugo me había matado y sentía mi cabeza a estallar. Uno de ellos me llevo casi a rastras hasta una banca a puertas del colegio para esperar a un chico de nombre. ¿Como se llamaba? Ah si...Momo. Yo me sentía como flotando en esa banca de piedra mientras los sonidos que casi ni los percibía a diario se hacían cada vez más sonoros.

Alguien se acerco de nuevo a mi después de un rato e intentó despertarme de mi trance. Su voz sonaba como la de una persona mayor… creo que era el conserje que estaba haciendo la limpieza por que antes había escuchado como sonidos de escoba raspar el piso y mover hojas secas de un lado a otro.

-"!Niño! Deberías irte a tu casa. Ya se acabaron las clases y dentro de poco tengo que cerrar las puertas. Tus papas te deben estar esperando en casa" – tenía razón. Mamá debía estar preocupada por mi.

Me paré y comencé a caminar con dirección desconocida. Confiaba que mis piernas me llevarían por el camino correcto siguiendo el principio de la inercia pero lo peor de todo era que no recordaba si el camino por donde iba en verdad era el correcto.

Camine y camine pero por más que recorría las calles ninguna se me hacía familiar hasta que empecé a desesperarme. Llego un momento en el que estaba tan cansado que ya no podía caminar más y me senté en una de las bancas de un parque. De repente le podía preguntar a alguien que pasara por ahí si me conocía y si me podría decir como llegar a mi casa. ¿Como era mi casa?

¿Mi casa era grande? ¿Era un templo? No, mi casa tenía jardín ¿o era una cancha? No, no podía ser por que mi casa era pequeña ahora. Pequeña como un departamento pero eso también era imposible por que yo nunca había vivido en un departamento. ¿O si? Pero ahora tampoco podía concentrarme en eso. Había alguien que estaba cerca mió. Podía oír sus pasos cada vez más cerca. Retrocedí tres pasos de donde estaba hasta que choque contra algo. O alguien que ahora me sujetaba de los hombros.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

-"¿Pero que te pasa? No soy un monstruo para que grites de esa manera Echizen" – Yo tampoco era un monstruo pero sentía los pelos parados en la nunca que si él no me hubiera tenido agarrado me habría caído desmayado – "!Quita esa cara! Pareces un espanto" – se burlaba de mí - "¿Por que te fuiste del colegio? Te estuve buscando por todas partes para llevarte a tu casa pero cuando fui a la puerta me asuste al no verte. Hace como una hora que te estoy buscando" – el susto se me estaba pasando poco a poco pero no podía dejar de hacer temblar mi brazo, lo tuve que presionar contra mi para calmarlo.

-"Llévame a mi casa entonces"

-"A propósito ¿A donde ibas? Por que tu casa es hacia el otro lado" – se estaba riendo otra vez.

-"!Yo no estoy perdido!" – pero lo que perdí fueron los papeles.

-"¿Uhm? ¿Estabas perdido acaso? ¿No te acuerdas hacia donde esta tu casa?" – ya no quería escuchar sus burlas otra vez así que me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar – "Pero. !Espera! !Tu casa es para la derecha!" – por más que me gritaba hacia la derecha no tenía la menor intención de hacerle caso pero todo el camino que caminé el parecía estar acompañándome.

-"!Deja de seguirme!"

-"No puedo dejar de seguirte por que tengo que cuidarte. ¿Es mi deber de sempai sabes? Además te estabas olvidando de tu maleta" - miré por encima de mi hombro y por primera vez me di cuenta que no estaba cargando mi maleta. La había dejado tirada como diez cuadras atrás. Con algo de resignación me acerqué a él para que me devolviera mi maleta pero a cambio me dio la mía y la suya también.

-"¿No puedes cargar tu solo tu maleta?" – le pregunté esta vez con cierta burla que parecía estar oxidada en mi interior.

-"No, la verdad que no. Solo puedo cargar una cosa a la vez" – y sin decir más me cargo, a mi y a las dos maletas.

-"!Espera! !Yo puedo caminar solo! !Bájame!"

-"No puedes caminar solo por ahí por que estas indefenso. No sabes donde esta tu casa, no te puedes defender, te quejas por cargar dos maletas y para rematarla con las justas puedes caminar además que te da miedo caminar solo cuando todo esta oscuro. ¿si o no?" - no pude contestarle nada por que en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón.

En todo el camino no hablamos. Yo estaba un poco cansado como para pelear con él. Me sentía gracioso ahí cargado. Hacía tiempo no me sentía tan chiquito. Había olvidado la sensación que producía ver las piernas colgar como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Sentía que este momento lo podría recordar por siempre. Me sentía feliz. Nada podía bajarme de mi nube en ese momento salvo que…

-"Ryoma ¿Por que no te acuerdas donde esta tu casa?" – Salvo que el hiciera esa pregunta. No quería enojarme con él por que sino… Si él se enojaba seguro me bajaría de su espalda y no me podría sentir feliz. Lo mejor era ignorarlo o hacerme el dormido. Automáticamente deposité mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. – "Si me vas a ignorar prefiero que me digas que no quieres contestar mi pregunta. No es necesario tampoco que te hagas el dormido"

Volvimos a nuestro silencio por dos cuadras más hasta que se detuvo y abrió la puerta de un edificio. Yo debía vivir aquí entonces. El ascenso por las escaleras fue algo lento por que le debía ser difícil subirnos sin caerse.

-"Si quieres me puedes bajar. Ya descansé así que puedo subir solo"

-"No, yo quiero asegurarme que llegues entero a tu casa así que como solo me falta un trecho no es necesario bajarte" – se hacía el fuerte y yo le comencé a creer que en verdad tenía fuerza – "Además lo único que pesan son las maletas. Estas muy flaco, deberías de comer más"

Momo no mentía y decía las cosas sin muchos rodeos. La sinceridad era difícil de encontrar ahora último. Como él me tenía cargado fui yo el que tuvo que tocar la puerta. Mi mamá se sorprendió mucho de verme sentado de esa manera y a una gran distancia del piso. Momo era muy alto.

-"¿Donde te habías metido? !Ya es tarde y yo regreso y tu no estas en tu cama! ¿Si estas enfermo y con el frío que hace afuera como se te ocurre salir? ¿En que demonios estas pensando?" – Mamá estaba enojada conmigo. Viéndola así recién pude recordar que tenía que haber regresado temprano a casa para evitar toda esta situación. Justo tenía que olvidarme de eso ahora. Esta enfermedad era una fastidio. – "!Ve a tu cama ahora mismo!" – Momo estaba algo asustado por todo este espectáculo así que con cuidado me bajo y yo le di mi maleta antes de huir a mi cuarto aunque a lo lejos podía escuchar como mi mamá le pedí disculpas por el escándalo que me había hecho. Momo comprendió y se rió tranquilamente. Yo por otra parte parecía haberme ganado un castigo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ryoma se fue a su cuarto con cierto ánimo de derrota como si ya hubiera sabido el desenlace de eso. Yo por mi parte sentía un poco de vergüenza ajena por él. Mi mamá solía hacerme pasar vergüenza pero nunca a tal punto.

-"No quiero que salgas de tu cuarto Ryoma hasta que vaya a verte ¿Entendido?"

-"Si mamá" – se oyó a lo lejos. La señora parecía tener un carácter muy fuerte para la cara dulce que mostraba a los invitados como yo.

-"Disculpa por todo este espectáculo y gracias por traer a mi hijo a casa. Yo me fui a trabajr hoy en la mañana y antes de salir lo deje en su cama pero cuando regrese su prima ya lo estaba buscando. No sabía donde encontrarlo hasta que llame al colegio pero me dijeron que ya se había ido de ahí. A propósito, me dijeron que se puso mal. ¿Tu sabes que fue lo que le paso?" – la señora hablaba rápido con una habilidad única que solo se la había visto a mi madre cuando estaba demasiado preocupada, no podía cree que ese era el instinto natural de una madre. ¿Cuantas más podrían hablar así de rápido y sin respirar?

-"Ah si. Bueno él fue al colegio, estuvo ahí desde temprano. Para la tarde le pedimos que jugara con nosotros un poco de tenis. Como lo hacíamos antes. El se puso a jugar un rato con nosotros. Corrió como unas siete vueltas y luego se cansó" – ella parecía entender todo lo que le decía - "Nos dijo que no había almorzado y un compañero le dio un jugo para recuperar sus fuerzas pero…"

-"¿Un jugo? ¿Que clase de jugo?" – la señora me corto la historia preguntándome con la voz algo más alterada

-"!Ah! El jugo." – traté de recordar lo que le había metido Inui al jugo. Por suerte yo entré a los vestidores justo cuando él estaba echando algunos de sus ingredientes a la licuadora. Algunos parecían tener mal sabor mezclándolos pero nada era comparado a su color poco natural – "Naranjas, limón, espinacas, acelga, apio, zanahorias, mandarinas…" - solo le llegue a decir las cosas que uno normalmente le podía poner al jugo. No le llegue a decir las demás cosas que Inui solía meterle al jugo.

-"!Por Dios! !Con razón estaba mal!" – no entendía lo que pasaba exactamente pero si ella sabía entonces me podría contar.

-"No entiendo. ¿Que paso?"

-"Pasa a la casa. Te puedo contar algo adentro. ¿Por que mejor no nos sentamos en el sofá? Disculpa por haberte tenido parado tanto tiempo allá afuera." –La mamá de Ryoma me guió hasta los sofás y se sentó en el con las piernas levantadas y puestas encima de la mesa de centro con una toalla en la cabeza. El cuarto de Ryoma al final del pasillo estaba con la puerta cerrada. Lucía oscuro y fúnebre. Una vez más la casa tenía olor a tristeza. – "Tía ya llegue con las pastillas"

-"Gracias Nanako. Pero ahora debe estar dormido, lo mandé a su cama apenas lo trajo su amigo. Creo que empezaremos mañana con la dosis" – la señora se termino de sacar la toalla de la cara y me vio. Pareció reconocerme

-"Tía, Ryoma tomo un jugo de frutas y vegetales. Eso fue lo que le hizo daño" – la señora e termino de contar lo que yo le había dicho a su sobrina. Nadie hablo por un rato hasta que Nanako salió y volvió a entrar a la sala con unas tazas de té y unos dulces en platitos.

-"Disculpe el atrevimiento señora pero me gustaría saber que tiene Ryoma. No actúa como hace tres años y se le ve diferente. ¿Esta enfermo de algo?" – me pareció un poco brusco pero a mi no me gustaba andar con rodeos en especial si era una cosa tan seria como esta parecía ser.

-"Bueno, yo también quería hablar de eso contigo. Verás yo quería pedirte que lo cuidaras cuando no esta acá en casa. El no quiere quedarse en casa con un profesor particular que en su caso sería lo mejor para él. El prefiere ir al colegio pero ahí no lo podemos vigilar para ver si esta bien o si le pasa algo. El colegio esta al tanto de su situación pero aún así no se puede hacer responsable por lo que haga por que nadie lo va a cuidar como debe ser."

-"Verás Momo" – Nanako interrumpió – "Mi primo tiene una enfermedad genética. ¿Has oído alguna vez de la Enfermedad de Wilson?" - negué con la cabeza – "Bueno es una enfermedad mortal si no es tratada adecuadamente y a tiempo. Te habrás dado cuenta que mi primo ya no come lo que solía comer. Bueno eso es por que la mayoría de los alimentos que él solía consumir contienen cobre. El no puede asimilarlo bien por lo que tiene que tener cuidado a la hora de su consumo"

-"¿No puede comer que?" – nunca fui bueno en biología y química ni en ninguna cosa parecida por lo que no sabía exactamente que alimentos contenían cobre. Necesitaba que ellas fueran más específicas.

-"Bueno, empezando por sus favoritos. Nada de mariscos, pescados, soya y sus derivados…" – eso explicaba por que se fue corriendo cuando vio mi comida el otro día. Ya estaba comenzaba a pensar que se veía fea – " …nada de chocolate ni cacao, ninguno de sus derivados. ¿Que más? Hígado, corazón, carne de cerdo. Algunas frutas y vegetales como…" - y la lista continuaba. En verdad la vida sin la comida que te gusta no es vida.

-"Eso explica lo del jugo. ¿Pero desde cuando esta enfermo? Ya no le gusta jugar tenis. ¿Su marido aprueba eso?" – miré a la señora esperando a que me dijera algo como ayudar a persuadirlo pero la reacción fue inmediata por parte de ella y me di cuenta que había pecado de impertinente. La cara de la señora cambio por completo de un estado tranquilo y apacible a uno de infinita tristeza.

-"Disculpen. Mejor voy a mi cuarto. De pronto me empezó a doler la cabeza"

-"Discúlpeme señora si dije algo malo. !Lo siento!" – me apresuré a decirle pero ella me dio un gesto con la mano como para que me tranquilizara por que no había sido nada alo pero aún así se fue.

-"No te preocupes. La primera vez yo cometí el mismo error." – aún no había procesado la gravedad de mis palabras – "Creo que te tendré que contar ya que no creo que mi primo te haya dicho algo de lo que le paso en estos últimos años."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Me dolía el estómago muy fuerte. Me preguntaba si él había sentido lo mismo que yo o si lo había sentido con mayor intensidad.

Me acordaba de esos días cuando vivir en mi casa era algo más que insoportable. Me acuerdo que no podía dormir bien en las noches escuchando todo el ajetreo que ocasionaba papá en la casa. Mamá paso malos momentos esas noches estando sola con él aunque a veces Ryoga se encontraba en la casa para ayudar. No le podíamos pedir a él que dejara de lado su vida por que la universidad le exigía bastante. Por eso ya eras solo nosotros tres.

Pero cuando estaba dormido todo parecía ser como antes. A veces mamá me dejaba a cargo de vigilarlo mientras ella salía a comprar pastillas. Como papá no me podía ver sin ponerse violento apenas veía que se empezaba a despertar me escondía debajo de la cama o dentro del closet como si fuera un juego. Algunas veces no me encontraba pero otras si y era entonces cuando tenía que desaparecer de su vista antes que me hiciera daño.

En medio de todo y a pesar que comprendía estas cosas la situación me comenzó a afectar. Después de todo mi vida había dado un giro terrible. Mi mama decidió unirse al programa de familiares de los enfermos que promocionaban en una de esas tantas páginas de Internet y fue ahí donde le dijeron que todos deberíamos someternos a un psicólogo. En especial yo.

La idea del psicólogo no me llamaba la atención. Ya era bastante estar enfermo como para escuchar a alguien que intentara entablar una charla conmigo acerca de eso. Además el psicólogo era una persona totalmente ajena a mí. ¿Que podría saber él?

Pero de los cuatro el que salió más librado fue Ryoga por lo mismo que no se chupaba todos los problemas de la casa como nosotros, yo estaba en segundo lugar aunque según el psicólogo yo estaba carente de afecto y determinado a sufrir como lo veía en mi papá. Eso era cierto, a la larga me pasaría lo mismo. Ver a mi papá era mirar mi futuro dentro de un tiempo.

Pero mama era la más afectada en eso. No solo tenía a su marido enfermo, también lo estaba yo. Ella tenía que cargar con nosotros dos sola. Quizás fue por eso que decidió que regresáramos a Japón todos, los tres pero _oyaji_ no pudo hacerlo.

Yo comprendía a _oyaji_. Ya llevaba más de un año con la enfermedad. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Vivir sin comer las cosas que te gustan es horrible, si a eso le agregamos a quitarte las cosas que te gustan hacer como jugar a tu deporte favorito entonces yo diría que estaba en su derecho, a pesar que los demás lo califiquen como suicidio.

Pero _oyaji_ no se quito la vida colgándose de una soga o disparándose una bala en la cabeza o en el corazón. _Oyaji_ murió de la manera más feliz que encontró. Quizás si no fuera por mí aún estaría aquí.

Ese día corría algo de viento por que estábamos en otoño. El colegio ya había comenzado y a pesar de todo mi mamá seguía insistiendo en mandarme al colegio. Ella había pedido licencia en el trabajo para cuidar a papá y mandar su parte por correo.

Yo desde que me levante sentí que no era un buen día y preferí tomar el bus que caminar. Me sentía cansado. Durante las clases estaba distraído como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre, dormir en clase era algo habitual en mí por que al no dormir bien en casa de algún modo tenía que suplir el sueño.

Ya para la hora de descanso recibí una llamada de mamá por el celular. Me decía que fuera a la casa a penas terminaran las clases para que cuidara de oyaji por que las medicinas se habían acabado y tenía que ir a comprarlas.

Resignado al acabar el colegio regresé caminando por que justo ahora no tenía ganas de subirme al autobús. Había gente que no me terminaba de agradar. En el camino se me olvido el motivo de ir a casa. Empecé a caminar despacio mirando a la gente. Un grupo de chicos jugando tenis me distrajo. Tanto tiempo que no jugaba un partido de verdad. Los chicos me invitaron a jugar por que tenían una raqueta extra. Justo de color rojo. La tentación fue demasiada, necesitaba jugar.

Una hora más tarde llegué a la casa, todavía estaba sudado. Pero algo no estaba bien. No encontraba a oyaji. Lo comencé a llamar pero no me contestaba. ¿Habría salido solo? Si era así era mi culpa por que yo tenía que cuidarlo. Algo me dijo que saliera al jardín, que ahí lo encontraría así que lo hice.

Oyaji estaba tirado en una de nuestras canchas rudimentarias con mi raqueta en la mano y un montón de bolsas alrededor de él. Las bolsas cuando me acerqué eran de comida marina. Un restaurante al que oyaji le encantaba ir en época de verano. Se lo había comido todo. ¿Estaría en una especie de coma? Por que no me respondía por más que intentaba moverlo.

-"¿Oyaji…?" - pero nada. Tomé mi celular y volví a hacer la llamada que había hecho hacía un poco más de un año

-"_911 ¿cual es la emergencia?"_ – lo demás sucedió como por arte de magia. Mamá llego a la casa, Ryoga llego a la casa, la ambulancia llego a la casa pero todo fue demasiado tarde. Ya no había nada que hacer y eso era algo que lo sabíamos desde un inicio aunque él no murió ahí sino días después.

Los días siguientes eran algo que permanecía borroso en mi memoria, que por más que intentaba recordar no lo lograba. Solo tengo algunas imágenes en mi cabeza pero todo sin conexión. Lo que más me acuerdo era mi mamá llorando. No lo podía soportar, me quería morir por que eso era mi culpa. Me quede jugando. Era mi culpa. Debí tomar el bus. Era mi culpa. Era mi culpa. Pero también era culpa de él poner a mamá triste. Nos había dejado solos con el problema. Ahora solo tenía ganas de abrazar a…

-"!Karupin!" – me desperté agitado en mi cama. No me había dado cuenta en que momento se me habían cerrado los ojos. Solo recordaba haber entrado a mi cuarto y sentado en mi cama. ¿Ttan cansado había estado? ¿Donde estaba Karupin?

Desde lejos escuchaba una voz de mujer. Esa era Nanako ¿Y la otra voz? Era de hombre. Me paré y caminé apoyándome con las paredes, los muebles y las cajas que aún no había desocupado de mi cuarto. Nanako y alguien más estaban hablando de mí en la sala. ¿Por que le tenía que contar mis cosas a esa persona? No tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Caminé muy despacio hacia la sala y me detuve escondido detrás de una pared. ¿Que tanto le decía?

-"Bueno y eso fue lo que paso ese día. Ryoma estuvo como loco cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba Karup…"

-"¿Quien no estaba? ¿Karupin? Karupin salió a pasear eso es todo. Ya va a volver." – estaba tratando de controlarme para no matarla por abrir la boca cuando nadie le dijo que lo hiciera y encima a Momo. Me hervía la sangre.

-"Ryoma. ¿Ya estas mejor? Me quede un rato con tu prima para esperar ver como estabas."

-"!Mentira! !Viniste a averiguar cosas y encima ella te cuenta todo abiertamente! !Te odio Nanako!" – El no había venido a buscarme para llevarme a casa. El era el espía del equipo. El les iba a contar todo mañana cuando los viera. No aguante más y me lancé encima de ella. Quería hacerle daño, quería pelearme con alguien.

-"!Detente! !Déjala en paz!" – Momo trataba de hacerme a un lado mientras ella gritaba. A lo lejos escuché que mi mamá venía en camino. Traté de zafarme del agarré pero era muy tarde por que estaba suspendido en el aire pegándole a una persona invisible – "!Ryoma quédate quieto! !Si recuerdas a mis hermanas sabes que esto no funcionara! !Deja de comportarte como un chiquito malcriado! !Estoy seguro que tu no quieres ser así!" – ¿Como podía estar seguro de eso? ¿Hermanas? ¿Yo conocía a sus hermanas?

-"!Ryoma! !Deja a tu prima en paz! Yo le pedí a Momo que te ayude cuando estes en el colegio. ¿Es que no te acuerdas que es tu amigo? Momoshiro. ¿A quien le escribías casi a diario?" – me quede quieto. No solo por que me había cansado sino por que eso me hacía recordar la promesa. Yo había escrito cartas muchas veces y se las había mandado a alguien.

-"¿Momo sempai?" – me soltó con cuidado. Sentía que se me había metido algo al ojo por que sentí esa sensación ardorosa en ellos. Luego el me abrazo y se me hizo un nuco en la garganta. Me volteé para ver a mi prima que seguía asustada y llorosa sentada en el sillón – "Lo lamento mucho Nanako. En verdad yo no quise"

-"No te preocupes. Lo comprendo. Mejor regresa a tu cama para que descanses ¿si?"

-"Ve a tu cuarto que te voy a llevar tus pastillas de una vez" –asentí y comencé a caminar hacia mi solitario cuarto al final del pasillo.

-"¿Puedo acompañarte?" – Momo se ofreció a hacerme compañía y yo acepté al igual que mi mamá.

Los dos entramos a mi cuarto que aún no lo había terminado de ordenar. Tenía demasiadas cajas por todas partes y mi cama era lo único armado a demás de mi escritorio y mi velador. Le ofrecí asiento pero el estaba más ocupado intentando caminar por entre las cajas.

-"Aún no has vaciado las cajas. ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

."Si quieres." – él tomo la cajas más grande y la puso encima de mi cama, justo a mi lado.

-"!Wow! Tienes muchas copas y trofeos, medallas, estatuillas. !Esta la reconozco, esta es del campeonato!" – Momo se estaba poniendo a revisar cada uno de mis trofeos que solo eran una cruel memoria cada vez que los miraba. – "Los pongo en esta repisa? Deberías ponerlos ahí para exhibirlos y que cuando la gente venga a visitarte los pueda ver."

-"Nadie va a venir a visitarme por que no saben donde vivo. Además mi cuarto es muy pequeño como para que entren todos."

-"Pues deberían entrar aunque sea de uno en uno. Ellos querían venir a verte hoy pero no sabía si podrías recibir visitas así que no los traje." – felizmente no los trajo.

-"Momo sempai. ¿Te puedo pedir algo?"

-"Dime"

-"!Promételo!"

-"Debe ser algo muy serio para ti al parecer. Esta bien. !Lo prometo!"

-"No le digas a nadie que estoy enfermo. No quiero la lástima de nadie más"

-"Bueno, eso esta algo difícil de prometer por que ellos ya saben que estas enfermo. Lo que no saben es que tienes. En cuanto a lo de la lástima nadie te la tiene. Y si lo dices por mí yo estoy aquí por que somos amigos y punto."

-"De repente soy tu amigo pero para los demás soy otra cosa. No le digas a nadie por favor. !Mira que lo prometiste!"

-"Yo te lo prometí, no se lo diré a nadie pero acuérdate que tarde o temprano Inui lo va a descubrir y quiero que conste que no seré yo quien se lo diga."

-"De acuerdo entonces" – mamá entró a mi habitación cargando un vaso gigante de agua y mis pastillas. Odiaba tomar pastillas en especial por que jamás podía pasármelas enteras y me las tenían que partir.

-"Acuérdate que tienes que descansar hijo. No te canses mucho. Veo que al fin tu cuarto lucirá ordenado. Gracias Momo por ayudarlo. A mi no me deja poner nada en los estantes." – Momo me miro con curiosidad como preguntándome el porque de eso. Yo simplemente no quería ver los trofeos y apenas se fuera trataría de volver a ponerlos en su caja y esconderlos en alguna parte de este pequeño departamento. – "Momo por favor pídele que después no los vuelva a guardar. Los trofeos se ven bien en su cuarto" – diciendo eso mamá salió huyendo de mi cuarto y me dejo solo otra vez.

-"Por tu cara debo decir que en verdad pretendías volverlos a guardar. ¿Por que no quieres tener tus trofeos?"

-"¿Es tan difícil adivinarlo Momo sempai? Eso me recuerda muchas cosas y yo no puedo jugar como antes. Me canso muy rápido. !Esta enfermedad es un fastidio!"

-"Bueno no te voy a negar que si es un fastidio pero tus trofeos no tienen la culpa de eso. Yo preferiría recordar a olvidar." – mientras Momo seguía hablando de sus motivos por los cuales él exhibiría los trofeos yo estaba comenzando a quedarme dormido. Sentía como se me cerraban los ojos. ¿Donde se habría metido Karupin?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Solo pestañeé un par de veces pero a la tercera volví a abrir mis ojos completamente pero el entorno había cambiado. Mi cuarto estaba oscuro y la luna se dejaba ver por la ventana. Mis trofeos habían sido puestos a lo largo de la repisa pero Momo ya no estaba ahí. En que momento me había dormido? Que tan tarde era?

Giré mi cabeza hacia mi velador para ver mi despertador. Ya era de madrugada. Debía haber dormido por lo menos unas seis horas. Tenía sed y hambre. Mi pobre estómago hacía ruidos horribles pero no iba a despertar a nadie.

Caminé hacia la cocina y abría la refrigeradora. Había una sección especial para mi en la parte de abajo. Ahora no me provocaba agua. Quería leche y quizás algo para masticar. Mamá me había dejado un pedazo de carne y un poquito de arroz. Suspiré con resignación y metí mi plato al microondas.

La comida no tardo mucho en ser masticada y ya con el estómago lleno tenía más fuerzas aunque nada de sueño, después de todo había dormido toda la noche. Regresé a mi cuarto y con la luz prendida de mi velador comencé a hacer mis tareas.

**TBC**

Bueno… esta es la segunda parte del capítulo que como ven me quedo larguito.

Ahora ya saben que enfermedad es la que tiene Ryoma. La enfermedad de Wilson me parece mala por que al menos en mi caso siento como recorta las posibilidades de tener una vida relativamente normal. Uno no puede gozar de los placeres de la vida culinaria por lo menos… que es una vida sin chocolate! Tomar agua destilada? No hacer deportes por que existe la debilidad física, no te puedes caer por que los golpes en esta enfermedad son cosa seria.

Seguro tendrán algunas dudas en algunas partes... si leen bien hay cosas que no cuadran en el contexto como la parte en que Fuji le pide para jugar y el se acuerda haberlo hecho unos días antes, bueno eso es por que la enfermedad confiere tambien problemas de memoria a corto y largo plazo además de confundir los tiempo. Si leen con detenimiento van a ver que suele mezclar los tiempo con cosas que pasaron hace tiempo con cosas recientes. Me gusto mucho esa parte por que demás esta decir que Ryoma es un desmemoriado... yo solo acentué un poco más ese rasgo. XD

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos.


	4. Behind you parte 1

Bueno este es el cuarto capítulo…. Aunque para mí en realidad es el tercero.

Ah si… este capítulo también lo he partido en dos por que una idea viene con la otra XD

Bueno eso es todo por ahora…. Y gracias por leerme sin aburrirse… quizás deba hacer una pequeña advertencia… quizás la mayoría quiera matarme después de este capítulo (aunque no saben donde vivo XD) pero yo creo que todo influye a la hora que escribo y justo el final de este capítulo coincidió con las elecciones en mi país. Me sentí mortificada con esto y como me siento mal por eso entonces todos sufrirán… muahahahahaha… che Ollanta hijo de la gran fruta, destructor de universidades, ojala no mates al país por que si no ya fuimos todos… xx

Ahora si… al capítulo…

**Pieces**

**Capítulo 3: Behind You (Parte 1)**

Esta mañana me levanté por que en medio de todo me había quedado dormido sobre mis cuadernos. Mi espalda me dolía un poco. Mi reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana cuando mi mamá entró a mi cuarto con mi bandeja de desayuno.

-"Hola hijo. ¿Como te sientes hoy?"

-"Algo cansado" – automáticamente puso su mano en mi frente, yo no me sentía tan calenturado como el día de ayer pero aún así ella insistió para que me quedara en casa un día más. – "Es mejor que guardes cama un día más, solo por precaución además han programado tormenta para más tarde. !Si, lo mejor es que te quedes a descansar!"

Preferí no contradecirla a pesar que prefería salir de la casa por que solo todo el día me iba a aburrir. Nanako tenía clases y regresaría tarde y como mamá trabajaba tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara a hacerme compañía.

-"Bueno ya me voy, pórtate bien y trata de descansar ¿si?" – solo la mire y me encogí de hombros ya que mi problema no tenía solución. – "No vayas a intentar salir de casa, esta vez le he advertido al portero que no te deje salir por ningún motivo" – se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Sus pasos se oían cada vez más lejos y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse me dio carta blanca para poner los pies en el suelo.

Salí a caminar dentro de la casa un rato por que estar tirado en la cama todo el día era demasiado aburrido. Prendí la tele para ver que había de bueno pero en la mañana habían puras noticias de lo que había pasado durante la noche y también daban el pronóstico del tiempo pero eso era muy aburrido para mi. Yo quería ver algo entretenido para olvidarme lo aburrido que estaba pero no, la buena programación siempre venía en la tarde que era cuando los niños que en estos momentos estaban en el colegio podían ver.

-"¿Aburrido Ryoma chan?"

-"Si."

-"¿Por que no vas a tu cama e intentas dormir un poco más? Cuando te despiertes el noticiero ya habrá acabado. Si no quieres dormir también puedes intentar arreglar tu cuarto." – Nanako intentaba alegrarme el día pero sin mucha suerte.

-"¿Tienes clases hoy? ¿Te vas a quedar a acompañarme? ¿Podemos jugar a algo?"

-"Lo siento pero mis clases son dentro de un rato y me tengo que terminar de alistar. !Pero cuando regrese en la tarde podemos jugar si aún quieres!" - me volví a encoger de hombros y lancé un suspiro. Ya para la tarde mis deseos de jugar ya habrían desaparecido.

-"No importa. Ya veré que hago. ¿Pero no demores mucho si? No me quiero quedar mucho tiempo solo." – la carita de perrito siempre funcionaba pero en este caso no pudo ser así, ella tenía que ir a clases.

Me pare del sillón y me fui arrastrando los pies hasta mi cuarto. Me tiré en mi cama y me cubrí con las frazadas hasta la punta de mi nariz para luego perderme debajo de ellas. Mire de reojo todo mi cuarto como buscando que hacer. Todas las cajas me quitaban espacio para caminar. Quizás si sería buena idea poner mis cosas en las repisas. Salí de mi capullo y miré por la ventana. Afuera parecía correr mucho viento. Estaba oscuro y la gente se veía abrigada.

-"!Ryoma ya me voy! !Te estoy dejando tu comida en la repisa, caliéntala cuando tengas hambre! !Cuídate!" – la puerta sonó otra vez y la casa se escuchaba demasiado silenciosa.

Me asomé por la puerta de mi cuarto tratando de ver la sala. Se veía tétrica y oscura. Parecía sacada de un cuento de terror. Parecía de noche en vez de día. Me volví a encerrar en mi cuarto, por alguna razón sentía miedo. Tenía ganas de abrazar a alguien. ¿Donde estaba Karupin?

-"¿Karupin? ¿Karupin donde estas?" – cogiendo mi almohada me agache a buscarlo debajo de la cama pero no estaba ahí. Dentro de las cajas tampoco se había metido, no estaba en el closet ni en los estantes. ¿Estaría afuera en la sala?

Agarré mi raqueta y me aventuré a salir de mi cuarto. A medida que avanzaba a lo largo del pasillo iba prendiendo las luces. Lo busqué en la sala, en los estantes de la cocina, arriba de la refrigeradora, detrás del aparador, detrás de los libros en el librero, arriba de todas las cosas altas que había por ahí. Entre en la habitación de mi mamá y en la de Nanako pero no encontraba a Karupin por ninguna parte.

-"¿Karupin donde estas? !Sal de una vez!" - pero no salía de su escondite. Habría salido a pasear quizás. Pero con el clima que había no era muy prudente de su parte estar paseando. Tendría que salir a buscarlo.

Corrí a mi cuarto a sacarme la ropa de dormir y a ponerme algo abrigador imitando a la gente de la calle. Me puse mi pantalón crema, mi chompa roja de cuello alto que me había regalado mi mamá y un saco crema largo. De mi velador agarré su juguete amarillo y salí a buscarlo. Llegando a la puerta me encontré con el señor Akira, el portero del edificio y la advertencia de mi mamá me vino a la mente de pronto. El señor Akira no me dejaría salir del edificio. Con su estómago abultado no me dejaría pasar por la puerta. Me escondí detrás de la escalera esperando a que se me ocurriera algo para salir por que él no entendería lo importante que era Karupin para mí.

Subí de nuevo al departamento y se me ocurrió una idea. Cogí mi celular y llame al teléfono del edificio. Me puse la manga de la chompa en el auricular y fingí la voz apagada y monótona del vecino del piso superior.

-"Señor Akira podría subir un momento para ver un problema en el caño de la cocina. Creo que la perilla se ha atascado. Solo será un momento." – deje de hablar esperando a que Akira se hubiera creído mi imitación y subiera dejándome el camino libre para poder salir.

-"Iré por mis herramientas e iré a ver su cocina señor." – colgó el teléfono y supe que mi plan había funcionado, ahora solo tendría que esperar oírlo subir hasta el siguiente piso. Corrí hasta mi puerta dejándola entreabierta, esperando oír sus pasos. Sus pasos venían lentos y pausados intentando subir toda su humanidad por las escaleras quizás muy estrechas para él. Por una rendija de la puerta lo ví pasar y subir y subir por las escaleras. Mi oportunidad de huir había llegado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era un día feo de esos que no provocaban salir de casa. No necesitaba pasar por el edificio de Ryoma por que era lógico que su mamá no lo dejaría salir esta vez de casa, el tenía que guardar reposo para estar bien y regresar al colegio.

Con pereza me alisté para ir al colegio. Mi bicicleta ya estaba bien y podía llegar al colegio sin la necesidad de correr. Pero antes de salir mi mamá me sugirió salir con un paraguas para la lluvia que se avecinaba. Mi impresión era más que nada que no sería una simple lluvia sino una tormenta así que me armé con mi paraguas para el regreso.

No fui el único en paraguas, la mayoría tenía el suyo a la vista. Con los paraguas la escuela se veía más alegre por que nuestros uniformes negros como que no le deban mucha vida. Todos estábamos bien abrigados con sacos extra con impermeables, con capuchas. Nadie quería mojarse en esa lluvia sobretodo por el frío aire que corría.

Para mi mala suerte todos parecían querer hablar conmigo para preguntarme sobre Echizen. Inui y Eiji eran los más persistentes y yo sabía que si decía algo extra ellos podrían suponer lo demás. No podía decir nada. Toda la mañana estuve tratando de huir de ellos aunque el problema vendría a la hora de la práctica que tendría que estar con ellos y no me dejarían en paz.

-"!Momo!" – tratar de correr de quien me perseguía pero después me di cuenta que era Oishi. De él no era necesario huir por que no era tan persistente como el resto – "Momo no tienes por que correr en los pasillos. Hace diez minutos que estoy corriendo detrás de ti para decirte que por mal tiempo las prácticas de hoy se han suspendido asi que te puedes ir a tu casa" – Oishi trataba de recobrar el aliento

-"Hehehe. Gracias por avisarme Oishi sempai. Todos me han estado persiguiendo durante todo el día."

-"Te comprendo pero te voy a dar un consejo. A la hora que te vayas no salgas por la puerta principal. Escóndete en la biblioteca y luego vete por la cerca. Tienen un plan para hacerte hablar." – algo así pensé que tendrían en mente.

-"!Gracias por el consejo sempai!"

-"De nada Momo pero eso sí. Dale mis saludos a Echizen y dile que se mejore ¿si?"

Me sentía un poco más relajado sabiendo que no tendría que enfrentarme a ellos durante las prácticas pero eso no me quitaba la preocupación de encima, sabía que me iban a seguir de todas maneras. Quizás sería mejor salir rápido del colegio. Como haciéndome el enfermo una hora antes, eso podría resultar.

Pero conforme avanzaba el día me di cuenta que no sería necesario hacerme el enfermo. El clima empeoraba cada vez más rápido y a media mañana nos dijeron que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a nuestras casas. Si todos íbamos a salir a la misma hora ellos me esperarían en la puerta como me dijo Oishi.

Deje mis cosas en el salón y corrí a sacar mi bicicleta, nadie había logrado salir todavía así que sin que nadie me viera la lancé por encima del muro. Ahora solo iría por mis cosas. De camino a mi salón me di cuenta que Kikumaru sempai me estaba buscando. Para esconderme me metí en el salón más cercano.

-"!Momo sempai!" – la voz chillona de Horio hizo que saltara del susto – "¿Te escondes de alguien?"

-"!NO!"

-"Bueno Momo sempai. Me dijeron que tu sabes como esta Echizen. La profesora también esta preocupada. Toma sus tareas, dáselas si lo ves"

-"Gracias. ¿Oye puedes hacerme un favor?" – La cara de Horio se iluminó y se tomo muy en serio el favor que le pedí – "Necesito que vayas a mi salón llevando tus cosas, dile a Kikumaru sempai que tienes que dejar unos libros que te pidió la profesora. Solo si es que te pregunta. Sin que te vea mete mis cosas dentro de mi maleta y luego mete mi maleta dentro de la tuya." – agarré su maleta y la vacié – "Ten. No te demores y si te pregunta si me has visto dile que no desde la mañana. ¿Entendido?"

-"!SI!" – Horio salió del salón y como lo supuse Kikumaru sempai lo detuvo para preguntarle quien sabe que. Horio entró en mi salón pero se estaba demorando un poco. ¿Habría tenido problemas? Me estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando por fin se apareció con mis cosas – "!Aquí esta tu maleta Momo sempai!"

-"Gracias y acuérdate. !No me has visto!" – Agarré mis cosas y meti la tarea de Echizen dentro, miré por la ventana y Fuji e Inui ya estabn parados e la puerta. Si bajaba el primer piso podía salir por alguna de las ventanas del laboratorio. De ahí solo me quedaba correr hasta el muro y saltarlo. - "Horio. Necesito que distraigas a Kikumaru sempai. Dile que me has visto corriendo al tercer piso. !Apúrate!" – Horio salió corriendo y poco después desapareció junto con Kikumaru sempai por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso. Kikumaru se estaba comunicando con los demás por su celular.

Mi oportunidad era esa así que corrí lo más que pude para llegar al laboratorio y saltar por la ventana. El problema ahora era para saltar el muro. Necesitaba apoyarme en algo. De repente me podía apoyar en las cajas vacías pero mi peso las quebraría y sería como si nada. Tendría que apoyarme en ellas solo por unos segundos.

Primero lancé mis maleta para hacer menos peso y luego me lancé yo por encima de las cajas. Mi peso fue demasiado para ellas y las terminé quebrando pero por suerte logré agarrarme del filo del muro y con un poco más de esfuerzo logre pasar por encima, el resto fue pan comido.

La bicicleta funcionaba mejor que nunca. Tenía nuevas llantas y los aros eran más resistentes de los que tenía antes. La canastilla que le puse era útil por que no tendría que gastar energías cargando mis cosas, los frenos habían tenido su mantenimiento cosa buena por que con la lluvia a veces era difícil frenar. Lo mejor de todo era que le habían dado una nueva mano de pintura por que la otra ya se estaba comenzando a oxidar.

La lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez más rápido. Eran unos gotones que hacían un sonido bastante armónico combinado con los sonidos de las llantas que tiraban el agua. Gigantescos charcos se iban formando por toda la calle. Tenía la costumbre de comerme un dulce en días así y esta tarde no sería la excepción. Al frente del parque había un lugar al que me gustaba ir a comer. Entré y pedí lo de siempre que era una especie de bola rellena de dulce, me encantaba. Me senté en una de las bancas del pequeño lugar a ver a la gente correr para protegerse de la lluvia pero a lo lejos vi a dos personas acercarse. Eran Ibu y Kamio del equipo de Fudomine.

-"!Ah Momoshiro! !Ya decía yo, tu tenías que estar por aquí!"

-"¿Como quieres que tome ese comentario? ¿Y a que te refieres con eso de que yo tenía que estar por aquí?" – Kamio se comenzó a reír mientras que Ibu tomaba la palabra.

-"Es lógico de saber pues, nunca se le ve a uno sin el otro aunque hacía tiempo no lo veía a él. ¿No se había ido? En fin creo que si lo vi es por que ya volvió y ahora se esta mojando." – por todas las sonseras que hablaba no me había puesto a pensar de quien estaba hablando pero después de conectar todas las ideas supe con certeza de quien se podía tratar.

-"!Mojando!"

-"Si, le quisimos prestar un paraguas pero no nos hizo caso cuando lo llamamos. Parecía como ido o algo así. Estaba llamando a un tal Karupin. ¿Tu sabes quien es Karupin?" – Kamio parecía intrigado por ese nombre.

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Quien le pondría ese nombre a alguien? Si mi mamá me hubiera llamado así yo tampoco respondería pero bueno. Yo le dije que debía usar un paraguas por que sino se iba a mojar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y se sigue mojando hasta ahora, le dije que se podía resfriar y que eso no sería bueno por que el clima cada vez esta más loco pero creo que el loco es él por que no hace caso cuando lo llamamos. Tu como su mejor amigo deberías hacer que aprendiera a respetar a sus mayores por que eso es una terrible falta de respeto, eso no puede continuar así por que sino más adelante tendrá problemas en su vida y no creo que el quiera eso porque…" – pero no era necesario que me quedara ahí sentado escuchándolos, ya había entendido el mensaje.

Abrí mi paraguas y me monté en la bicicleta para salir a buscarlo. Según lo último que oí de Kamio era que estaba por el parque, dando vueltas cerca de la pileta. Eso estaba como a cinco minutos de donde estaba yo siguiendo por el camino dejado especialmente para las bicicletas.

Cada vez estaba más cerca y podía escucharlo gritar por alguien por su gato. Ese Ryoma me iba a oír esta vez. ¿Estaba loco acaso para salir de su casa sin un paraguas o un impermeable? Apenas lo viera lo iba a llevar a su casa.

-"!KARUPIN! ¿Donde estas? !Sal de donde quiera que estes!"

-"!Oii Echizen! !Sube a la bicicleta ahora mismo! !Y no te hagas el loco!" –Se volteo despacio a verme, su saco estaba escurriendo agua al igual que su cabello que le tapaba parte de la frente pero no me hizo caso, siguió caminando y gritando por todo el parque – "¿No me has escuchado? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti para llevarte a tu casa?"

-"!No me puedo ir! !Karupin esta perdido, aún no regresa a casa!" – ¿Como le podía hacer comprender las cosas a este niño?

-"Karupin no es tonto Ryoma. Los gatos siempre regresan a casa además con esta lluvia tu eres el único tonto que insiste en caminar todo mojado. Tu mamá se va a enojar" – pero por el momento eso parecía no importarle por que siguió caminando. Esto necesitaba medidas drásticas.

Me fui persiguiéndolo con la bicicleta hasta que logré alcanzarlo después de un trecho. Agarré la parte inferior del saco y se lo levanté poniéndoselo en la cara para que no pudiera seguir caminando y se detuviera un poco. Se paro en seco peleándose con el saco para poder ver y fue entonces cuando yo lo cargué y lo lleve hasta la bicicleta nuevamente.

-"Momo. Comprende tengo que buscar a mi gato. !No puedo vivir sin Karupin! !Por favor! !Ayúdame a buscarlo ¿si? !Por favor!"

-"¿Vamos a tu casa si? Si no esta ahí entonces te ayudaré a buscarlo pero no te preocupes, los gatos saben donde encontrar refugio, si no esta en tu casa esta escondido en alguna parte y no saldrá de ahí hasta que todo este seco" – Ryoma se veía triste, por primera vez le notaba los ojos hinchados en la cara y gotas extra bajaban por sus mejillas.

Le quite el saco que parecía que lo hubiera mandado a lavar y lo puse en la canastilla de la bicicleta. Pero el saco no era todo el problema, todo él estaba mojado. Agarré mi maleta y de ahí saqué mi casaca del equipo, su material no era del todo impermeable pero por lo menos era lo único seco que le podía ofrecer y de algo le serviría. Para variar le quedaba grande por que tenía pinta de haberse encogido bajo la lluvia mientras que mi casaca parecía haber sido hecha en otra escala.

Paso siguiente lo obligue a sentarse entre el timón y el asiento de la bicicleta pese a sus protestas de seguir buscando a su gato bajo la lluvia pero no le iba a hacer caso. Comencé a pedalear con dificultad por que con la ropa mojada llevábamos más peso del debido además que era difícil frenar cada vez que llegábamos a una avenida y teníamos que parar forzosamente y a duras penas para no terminar debajo de las llantas de algún auto o camión.

Cuando llegamos al edificio un tipo grande y gordo nos esperaba en la puerta. Tenía una cara entre preocupación y enojo pero aún así nos abrió la puerta. Entramos y mientras dejaba mi bicicleta a un lado de la entrada el hombre se nos acercó y comenzó a interrogar a Ryoma.

-"¿En que momento saliste que no me di cuenta? Tu mamá se le ve bastante preocupada y enojada. Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para haber salido de tu casa con esta lluvia y sin paraguas. Estas mojando todo el piso, mírate nada más. Tu mamá se encargará de ti" – el tipo parecía complacido una vez que lo vió sentarse en uno de los escalones. Ahora era Ryoma quien lucía más preocupado que nunca.

-"No te preocupes Echizen. Tu mamá no creo que se enoje mucho contigo. En todo caso mejor te acompaño." – intenté consolarlo pero después me acordé que no hablaba con cualquier persona. Hablaba con Echizen.

-"Mi mamá no me preocupa. ¿Y si Karupin no esta allá arriba?" – y de pronto se le iluminó la cara. Saltó del escalón donde estaba sentado y le volvió a hablar al gordo – "!Señor Akira! ¿Un gato Himalaya ha venido ahora último? Creo que salió y por eso salí a buscarlo. ¿Ya ha llegado?"

-"No se de que gato me hablas. No he visto ningún gato. Es más. ¿Tienes gato? !No recuerdo haberte visto con uno jamás!"

-"Te estas enfriando Echizen. ¿Vayamos de una vez a tu piso para que te seques si? !Es mejor que te abrigues de una vez!" – traté de empujarlo hacia los escalones para que entrara de una vez a su casa pero a pesar que su cuerpo era ligero parecía estar pegado al piso como un bloque de concreto.

-"¿No hay gato? ¿Karupin no ha venido?" – lo cogí de los hombros para confortarlo pero como no me hacía caso tuve que jalarlo para que me siguiera. Después de un rato de poner algo de resistencia sus pies empezaron a moverse hacia los peldaños superiores.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar al piso donde vivía él. No sabía si tocar la puerta en ese momento o si debía esperar a que él recuperara fuerzas y se serenara un poco por que todo el camino escaleras arriba había estado llorando por su gato. Su cara estaba casi tan mojada como cuando lo había encontrado en el parque y sus ojos seguían hinchados. Pero no tuvimos que tocar la puerta por que solita se abrió, al parecer el señor Akira se había comunicado por el intercomunicador con la mamá de Ryoma quien estaba parada en el marco de la puerta esperando a que entráramos de una buena vez.

-"!Te dije que no salieras!" – su mamá estaba muy alterada y tenía razón. Mi mamá se había visto igual que ella cuando accidentalmente había lanzado a mi hermana pequeña hacía las escaleras. Felizmente ella no cayó sino que se golpeó la cabeza contra uno de los barandales y eso no pasó a ser más que un simple susto.

-"Karupin. No estaba en casa. Tenía que salir a buscarlo. Lo siento" – se oía en verdad apenado y el tono de voz que usó inspiraba pena. – "¿Lo has visto dentro? ¿Ya llegó?" – la cara de su mamá palideció primero y luego se cubrió de sombras. Al parecer había tratado de evadir la pregunta e inconcientemente le retiro la mirada para enfocar algo más.

-"Momoshiro. ¿Verdad? Gracias por traerlo de vuelta. No quisieras pasar a tomar algo caliente. ¿Afuera hace mucho frío no crees?" – pero Ryoma no había pasado por alto esa mirada y ahora le jalaba del puño de la chompa a su mamá como insistiendo que le prestara atención otra vez.

-"Gracias señora pero yo."

-"¿Karupin no esta adentro verdad?" – el exigía una respuesta pero al no oírla dio media vuelta – "Momo. Ayúdame a encontrar a Karupin. !Por favor!" – no le podía decir que no pero tampoco que sí. No era prudente para nadie salir con un clima así a buscar un gato que no se encontraría en ninguna parte.

-"!Ryoma entra a la casa ahora! No te voy a permitir que salgas a buscar a un gato." – su mamá tenía la mirada asesina de una madre enojada.

-"No es un gato. !Es Karupin!" – no sabía en que iba a terminar todo esto pero de pronto salió su prima y lo cogió de los hombros empujándolo hacia dentro

-"Ne Ryoma san. ¿Karupin debe estar protegido de la lluvia no crees? Después volverá por ahora es mejor que entres, debes descansar." - pero Ryoma estaba demasiado metido en su propósito y se sacó las manos de Nanako de los hombros.

-"Deberías entrar de una vez Ryoma. Si quieres yo puedo ir a buscarlo, no hay problema" – sabia que sería inútil la búsqueda pero si podía decir eso para que entrara de una vez entonces sería bueno. Al principio el pareció no querer aceptar mi oferta pero luego como que cambió de opinión al ver la cara de su mamá.

-"Te lo encargo mucho Momo sempai" – entró a su departamento por sus propios medios bajo la mirada de los tres desapareció tras una puerta al final de un pasadizo.

-"No es necesario que salgas a buscarlo Momoshiro kun por que."

-"No es necesario que me lo cuente señora, su sobrina ya me puso al tanto del asunto pero. No lo tome como una falta de respeto pero me parece que deberían decírselo de una vez." - ella asintió con la cabeza y tomo un poco de aire para seguir hablando.

-"Ya es hora. Se lo dije ese día pero no me creyó al principio. Luego se olvido. Es la primera vez después de un tiempo que pregunta eso" – todos parecían tristes – "Es mejor decírselo ahora antes que se escape de nuevo. Por cierto la invitación para que entres, te seques y tomes algo caliente sigue en pie."

-"No se preocupes por mi, yo ya me tengo que ir por que sino mi mamá se enojara conmigo" – eso era verdad pero de pronto me acorde de algo que estaba al fondo de mi maleta. - "Me olvidaba, tomé" – le alcancé un grupo de papeles – "Es la tarea de Ryoma, un compañero suyo me la alcanzó"

-"Gracias y lamento mucho que mi hijo te haya hecho perder el tiempo y espero que tu mamá no sea dura contigo" – lo mismo esperaba yo pero ella sabía que si me demoraba era por alguna razón fuera de mi alcance. Provocarla era como tentar a un dragón.

Regrese a la entrada del edificio, saqué mi bicicleta y salí de nuevo a la lluvia. Durante el camino a casa me preguntaba si en verdad la mamá de Ryoma se armaría de valor como para contarle la suerte de su gato a su hijo. La noticia le iba a chocar bastante en especial si se tomaba en cuenta que fue su culpa. Quizá lo más piadoso sería evitar contarle las cosas con detalle y solamente decirle el hecho. Yo me ponía en sus zapatos a cada momento y no podía evitar sentirme mal por él.

Llegando a mi casa guarde la bicicleta bajo techo y entre. Todos estaban pasando un rato familiar en la sala, hasta mi papá había llegado antes que yo. Mis hermanas estaban tiradas en la alfombra leyendo unas revistas con cantantes en la carátula mientras hacían unos tests y se reían como unas locas. Todas las mujeres eran iguales. Mi mamá por otra parte estaba leyendo una revista también pero para gente más madura y mi papá leía el periódico.

-"¿A donde te habías metido Takeshi? Te dije que no demoraras mucho" – mamá hablo mientras seguía leyendo

-"Estas en problemas" – hablaron sus esbirras mientras depositaban sus lapiceros de colores sobre la alfombra y luego miraban a mamá para ver que venía después.

-"¿Donde estuviste si se puede saber?"

-"Buscando a un amigo pero lo encontré y lo lleve a su casa así que ahora esta bien"

-"¿Un amigo perdido? ¿Es un niño acaso para que se pierda y te tomes tantas molestias?"

-"Es un amigo que tiene problemas en casa pero espero que se mejore. ¿Puedo ir ahora a mi cuarto? Necesito descansar." – automáticamente todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a mirarme como si hubieran oído algo fuera de lo común. Mi papá fue el primero en romper el silencio

-"¿Te sientes bien hijo? ¿Necesitas hablar?" – pero mamá lo corto

-"Te vas a enfermar. Estas todo mojado. Sube a cambiarte que ahora te subo algo caliente" – ella se paro y se metió a la cocina mientras yo me metía a mi cuarto a tirarme en mi cama. Necesitaba descansar un poco.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mamá consiguió hacerme quedar en casa al día siguiente por que como lo había predicho me enfermé para la noche. El día había sido muy húmedo y yo estaba demasiado cansado. No recordaba haberme enfermado en mucho tiempo por que no recordaba que hacer en esos casos. Recordaba algo de ver televisión por las mañanas pero últimamente los dibujos animados habían salido completamente de la programación matutina dejando solo los aburridos noticieros de siempre. Que se murió tal, que mataron a otro, que se choco un carro, que hay nuevas maquinas en un hospital, que nacieron gemelos, que hay muchos turistas. Cosas aburridas y sin importancia.

Ahora era yo quien quería salir de mi casa, de ahora en adelante no culparía a Ryoma por querer buscar algo entretenido que hacer. Pero algo que no podía negar era que me gustaban las atenciones. Le había perdido el gusto a tomar el desayuno en la cama y a no hacer nada, era raro que cuando uno se sentía mal siempre prefería hacerla algo más, pero mi mamá no me dejo hacer nada.

En mi día en cama no sucedió nada interesante en mi casa, seguro que en el colegio si habían sucedido miles de cosas que si tenía suerte alguien me las podía contar. Lo malo sería ponerme al día en los cursos y las tareas. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar en ese rubro por que justo tenía que entregar trabajos para la próxima semana y seguro que la tarea de matemáticas en la que no había entendido nada era mucha. Era mucha presión para mí.

-"Takeshi un amigo ha venido a verte" – mi mamá tocó la puerta de mi cuarto para llamar mi atención y que diera permiso para entrar.

-"Que pase" – ¿Quien podría ser? ¿Sería de mi salón? ¿Del equipo? Si era del equipo entonces podría ser Oishi o quizás Inui había venido a mi casa a extorsionarme hasta que hablara. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió me di cuenta que no era ninguno de ellos, para milagro era solo mamushi

-"Pshhh. Levántate que tenemos que ver lo del trabajo para la próxima semana, mal momento escogiste para enfermarte." – se parecía a mi mamá con esa actitud pero tenía razón, había sido un mal momento aunque no había sido mi culpa. Me senté en mi cama y comenzamos a hacer el trabajo. La computadora ayudó mucho aunque también requeríamos pensar un poco sino se darían cuenta que habíamos encontrado ayuda en Internet.

Mis dos hermanas entraron después de dos horas trayéndonos algo de comida por que siempre que me ponía a estudiar me daba hambre y seguro que Kaidoh tampoco era la excepción. Nos dimos un pequeño descanso y se me ocurrió preguntarle algo.

-"¿Echizen fue a las prácticas?" – me miro sospechosamente y dejando de mirarme me dijo

-"Pshhhh. Yo no soy tu secretaria para contarte esas cosas. !Tampoco soy una vieja chismosa!" – Cogió una de las galletas y dio un sorbo al té – "No fue" – me dio risa pero era prudente no reírme frente a él sino se enojaría.

-"Ahhhh…"

-"Al parecer Inui ya descubrió que tiene aunque quiere más pruebas." – Mamushi comenzó a soltar la lengua contándome todo lo que sabía y después dice que no le gustan los chismes. Ttendría que avisarle a Echizen que Inui lo fastidiaría apenas lo viera. A él no se le escapaba nada, parecía un resuelve misterios.

Después que acabamos con las tareas Kaidoh se fue a su casa pero lo curioso fue que recibí muchas llamadas sospechosas de Fuji, de Inui, de Kikumaru. Hasta del capitán, todos parecían estar más que seguros que yo sabía algo y no se los quería decir. En el caso del capitán sus preguntas eran netamente informativas como para prestar ayuda pero yo le había hecho una promesa a Echizen y no abriría la boca así Fuji me cortara en pedacitos o Inui me hiciera tomar su jugo. Aunque para lo último comenzaría a dudar un poco.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, no tenía ganas de levantarme, bañarme, hablar, comer. Solo quería quedarme tirado en mi cama hasta que me muriera de una buena vez. Mi mamá y Nanako trataron de razonar conmigo pero yo no quería verlas, no quería ver a nadie.

Me había echado en mi cama desde que llegue a casa mojado. Me cambie de ropa y espere a que mamá viniera para interrogarla acerca de Karupin pero cuando entro parecía no querer estar ahí conmigo. Su cara decía que si le preguntaba la noticia no me iba a gustar. Mi primer pensamiento fue que se perdió. Si se había perdido movería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo y volver a acariciar su panza peluda.

Mamá me sentó en mi cama quizá como para calmarme por lo que me iba a decir. Nanako parecía estar nerviosa detrás de la puerta. Me comenzaba a doler el estómago y los oídos comenzaron a zumbarme.

La noticia no era nada buena. Yo no lo quería creer, no podía hacerlo. Enterré mi cara en el almohadón intentando no mostrársela a nadie. Me dolía el pecho, me dolía la garganta, me ardían los ojos, me dolía la cabeza. Mi mamá puso su mano en mi hombro como intentando voltearme y para que respirara algo más que el polvo acumulado en mi almohada pero yo rechacé su mano.

Las boté de mi cuarto, quería estar solo. Ellas salieron en silencio pero en medio de todo fue peor para mí. Quedarme solo implicaba pensar demasiado, cosas que permanecían aún grabadas en mi memoria y cosas que no podía recordar por más que hacía el intento. Algún día recordaría lo que en verdad había pasado por que al parecer nadie quería decirme la verdad. Sabía que no me habían contado la historia completa por que mamá no me miraba a la cara, había algo más que no debía saber pero no tenía manera de averiguarlo.

Mamá decía que no tenía que estar molesto con el mundo para dejar de comer pero no tenía ganas. No estaba molesto con el mundo, estaba molesto con ella por que no me decía la verdad, estaba molesto con Nanako por que apoyaba a mamá, estaba molesto con Momo por que al parecer él sabía todo esto y no tuvo el gesto de contármelo en vez de tratarme como un estúpido y no decirme nada mientras estábamos en la lluvia, estaba enojado con mi papá que a pesar que ya estaba muerto tenía la culpa de todas mis desgracias.

Cuando mamá salió a trabajar en la mañana con Nanako que tenía clases temprano me quede completamente solo en casa. Odiaba a todos los que podían jugar tranquilamente, detestaba mis trofeos. Empecé a destrozar mi cuarto, boté todo, desordené lo poco que había podido ordenar en días anteriores, destrocé papeles, hice tirones mi polo rojo, lancé mi raqueta por la puerta de mi cuarto y del cansancio me quede tirado encima de mi cama desordenada y llena de cosas. No me había dado cuenta que mis manos estaban como golpeadas y tenía sangre en las uñas.

Ahí me quedé tirado y sin moverme comencé a recordar pequeñas cosas. Recordé que tenía muchas fotos de Karupin. Ahora no lo quería tanto. Se había atrevido a dejarme solo después de tanto tiempo juntos. Si mamá decía la verdad en cuanto a que un carro lo había atropellado no era culpa de él sino del chofer. Odiaba al chofer. Lo odiaba por haber matado a mi amigo. No se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí en ese estado vegetativo pero cuando me di cuenta mamá otra vez estaba a mi lado. Por alguna razón no quería oírla pero lo más extraño era que mis oídos parecían tapados por que no podía oír en verdad nada de lo que ella decía. Era como si alguien hubiera bajado el volumen de la casa. Quizá mamá interpreto mal mi silencio y al final termino saliendo de mi cuarto por las buenas y me dejo solo otra vez.

La comida del día permanecía en bandejas encima de mi escritorio, si hubiera hecho calor mi comida estaría podrida y mi cuarto olería a rayos pero felizmente el frío era el que predominaba. Mi cuarto parecía más helado que nunca en especial por que tenía las luces apagadas. Eso también podría influir si lo vemos desde una perspectiva anímica pero eso tampoco tenía mucho que ver.

Cuando la noche cayo por completo y mi cuarto estaba más oscuro que nunca comencé a sentir mis ojos cansados, como que querían cerrarse, descansar tal vez… dormir, dormir y seguir durmiendo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No podía dormir bien por que como había tirado todas mis cosas no tenía espacio para moverme incluso encima de mi cama. La alternativa de sacar las cosas de mi cama era poco probable por que no tenía ni ánimo para moverme. Mi única opción era dormir tieso en ese pedazo de cama hasta que algo pasara o hasta que tuviera ganas de hacer algo.

Después de un buen rato intentando dormir decidí limpiar mi cama. Intenté ponerme de pie pero mis piernas estaban tontas o dormidas o sin fuerzas quizás pero la cosa era que no me podían mantener. Caí al piso tratando de protegerme con los brazos, dejar de comer no era una buena idea después de todo. Sin fuerzas como para ponerme de pie y mucho menos para sacar las cosas de mi cama busqué un refugio debajo de mi cama, un ambiente oscuro e inquietante.

Después de pasar como diez minutos ahí abajo comprendí el terror del monstruo que habita debajo de las camas de los niños. Habían tantas cosas debajo de mi cama que con las justas podía ver yo hacía afuera si alguien me buscara sería difícil encontrarme.

Yo debajo de la cama podía hacer muchas cosas. Podía contar los minutos que faltaban para que comenzaran a buscarme, podía contar las cosas que habían debajo de mi cama, podía encontrar las zapatillas que el otro día estaba intentando encontrar, aquí abajo había una caja cerrada que tenía cosas pequeñas que no podía ver por la falta de luz, debajo de mi cama para mi suerte había una casaca. La doble dándole cierta forma y apoyé en ella mi cabeza. Mucho ejercicio me había dado por fin sueño.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Me sentía renovado para volver al colegio después de haber pasado un día en casa. Me sentía tan bien que hasta me desperté temprano y le ayudé a mi mamá a prepararme la comida para el colegio. Mi mamá pensaba que seguía enfermo y más aún cuando le pedí que no me mandara mariscos y nada que contuviera soya, no quería provocarlo a la hora de sentarnos a comer.

Mi petición fue tan rara que nadie de mi familia me creyó que estuviera sano. Yo solo me reí y me puse a hacer mis cosas. En fin, esas cosas no les daba mucha importancia ahora por que sino se me pasaría el tiempo, quizá podía pasar por su casa para recogerlo, así no tendría que caminar.

Me subí como todos los días a mi bicicleta y me salí del camino para ir por él. El tráfico estaba horrible pero felizmente yo podía pasar entre los carros. Quizá sería una buena idea que Ryoma y su familia se mudaran a un lugar más tranquilo para que pudiera descansar mejor. Por mi casa rentaban un departamento.

El señor Akira estaba parado como estatua afuera del edificio abriendo y cerrando la puerta a todos los habitantes del lugar. Estacione la bicicleta al lado de la puerta y presione el intercomunicador para decirle a Ryoma que bajara para ir al colegio.

-"!Ohayo! ¿Nanako san? Podrías decirle a Ryoma que baje para llevarlo al colegio" – hable muy rápido pero Nanako se demoró en contestar.

_-"Ah Momoshiro kun. Ryoma no va a ir al colegio hoy."_

-"¿Se siente mal?" – la chica lanzó un potente suspiro

_-"Tenemos dos problemas ahora. Ryoma chan se niega a comer y no nos quiere ni hablar desde que mi tía habló con él, ha sido todo un problema. El segundo problema es que mi tía a salido a la calle a buscarlo por que no estaba en su cama esta mañana. Ya no sabemos que hacer."_ – su voz se oía desesperada.

-"¿No saben a donde se pudo ir? ¿No dejo alguna nota o algo?"

_-"Nada. Tampoco sabemos a que hora se fue por que el señor Akira a esa hora estaba durmiendo, el empieza a trabajar a partir de las siete o sea que debió ser antes pero nadie lo ha visto." _

-"Bien. Voy a ir a ver si esta por el parque entonces, la vez pasada lo encontré ahí quizá este por la pileta." – no dije más y me volví a montar en la bicicleta. ¿Donde se había podido meter ahora? ¿Por que no podía quedarse en su casa como cualquier otro enfermo?

Ahora recorría todos lados buscando a ese tonto. No iba a llegar a tiempo a clases. Quizá sería mejor dejar de asistir hoy para encontrar a Ryoma. El era más importante que las matemáticas. Después me arreglaría con Kaidoh acerca del trabajo, él me podía pasar mi tarea. Por otra parte también era bueno no ir al colegio por que otra vez sería perseguido por todos. Inui había amenazado con torturarme si no le decía que estaba bajo la pista correcta y en el caso de Fuji las cosas se podían poner muy pesadas. No sabía que era capaz de hacerme para hablar.

Pero yo seguía buscando y pensando por toda la ciudad y no daba con él. Le preguntaba a la gente si por ahí no habían visto caminar a un enano loco con pinta de pocos amigos y con cara de sueño. Nadie parecía captar mi descripción.

Pase como tres horas de mi vida buscándolo por todas partes hasta que mis piernas no dieron para más y me eché a descansar sobre una banca para pensar donde más podría buscar. ¿Si me ponía a pensar como ese enano que haría? Si quería sacar de quicio a la gente quizá me escondería donde nadie me fuera a encontrar. A mi personalmente jamás me encontrarían en un salón de física pero ese no era el caso.

Hacía un rico sol el día de hoy. Lo normal en él sería dormir en el techo con todo el sol encima tapándose la cara con algo. Entonces lo contrario de eso era un lugar totalmente oscuro. ¿Que podía ser tan oscuro como para dormir y que nadie te encuentre? Lo contrario del calor del sol era algo frío y congelado como...

Salté de nuevo a mi bicicleta creo que tenía una idea de donde podría estar pero no estaba muy seguro que resultara. En todo caso nada perdía con tratar.

A la hora de entrar al edificio hice a un lado al señor Akira que cayó cómodamente sentado en su silleta al costado de la puerta. Subí las escaleras a toda carrera hasta que llegué a la puerta de donde ellos vivían. La mamá ya había llegado y sin suerte igual que yo. Sin saludar demasiado entré hasta su cuarto y comencé a oler como lo había hecho antes pero no sin asombrarme al ver el desastre que reinaba en ese cuarto.

Me imaginaba que Ryoma hubiera podido hacer tal desastre pero romper cosas. Ahora sabía a lo que se había referido su prima cuando me contó lo del gato. Comencé a caminar por entre los escombros y me di cuenta de una pista fundamental. Habían huellitas de sangre que se dirigían debajo de la cama.

Perdiendo toda la desconfianza salté encima de la cama y comencé a rebotar en ella, pude sentir un ligero grito pero eso no me detuvo. Baje mi cabeza y miré debajo de las frazadas para encontrarme con los ojos amarillos del monstruo de los niños. Un reflejo de ellos era la única luz que existía en todo ese desorden. Metí la mano para jalarlo hacia fuera de toda esa suciedad pero a cambio recibí una mordida.

-"!Ouch! !No tenías por que morderme! !Sal de ahí de una vez que tienes a tu mamá preocupada!" – pero el gato salvaje se negaba a abandonar la comodidad de su covacha. – "No me hagas sacarte de ahí. No te va a gustar." – pero no salía de ahí – "Conste que tu te lo buscaste."

Me paré de la cama y salí de nuevo a la sala a buscar algo que me pudiera ayudar. De mi maleta saqué mi almuerzo y de ahí una bolsa plástica que era donde mi mamá ponía los palitos y la servilleta. Lo siguiente ya fue más divertido, rellenar la bolsa con agua era como jugar en verano con mis hermanas. Con ellas rellenábamos recipientes y nos escondíamos detrás de las puertas y apenas nos cogiéramos desprevenidos nos intentábamos mojar. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era sacarlo de ahí y a nadie le gustaba ser mojado cuando hacía frío o cuando salí de la cama. Mojarlo fue demasiado divertido, chistoso fue verlo intentar salir de su propia trampa pero lo cómico fue verlo con todo el cabello mojado cubriéndole la cara.

-"!No tenías derecho a mojarme!"

-"Ya era hora que empezaras a hablar. ¿Que hacías ahí metido?" – el no quiso responder y en cambio se sentó en un pedacito de cama y cerró los ojos – "No pretendas ignorarme que no lo vas a lograr" – pero sus ojos permanecían tan cerrados como su boca. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Cerré mi boca igual que él y comencé a arreglar su habitación. Levantando sus trofeos y poniéndolos donde los había dejado antes. Las cosas rotas en el tacho, la ropa a una esquina para que después alguien más habilidosos que yo lo hiciera por que para doblar ropa no era muy bueno.

-"!Detente! !No pongas eso en el estante!" – pero yo no le hice caso y seguí con mi trabajo. Desde la puerta de la habitación tanto su mamá como su prima observaban. – "!Deja de poner los trofeos ahí! !No los quiero ver!" – no volví a oír nada de su boca, solo escuché algo volar y cortar el aire pasando por el costado de mi cabeza.

-"Si pretendías golpearme con ese libro para dejarme desmayado no lo lograras. No tienes fuerza ni para lanzar un comic menos vas a poder desmayarme" - mis palabras le dieron rabia y comenzó a lanzarme todo lo que tenía a la mano desde zapatos hasta cajas de medicina, ninguno logro hacerme cosquillas. Cuando voltee a verlo estaba muerto de cansancio encima de su cama – "¿Por que no intentas comer algo? Si comes tendrás más fuerza para golpearme"

-"¿Déjame en paz quieres?"

-"!Yo no te he hecho nada como para que te portes así conmigo. Come tu comida de una vez y deja de darle lata a tu madre que esta preocupada por ti, todos estamos preocupados por ti!"

-"¿Tu lo sabías verdad?" – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos esperando alguna respuesta pero yo al principio no entendí la pregunta. – "¿Por que no me lo dijiste? ¿No era más piadoso decirme en ese momento que Karupin no iba a aparecer?"

-"Ah. ¿Si yo te hubiera dicho eso me hubieras creído? ¿Te hubieras subido obedientemente a la bicicleta para regresar a tu casa? ¿Lo hubieras hecho?" – el pareció buscar una respuesta conveniente pero no lo podía hacer. El no lo iba a hacer. – "Come tu comida de una vez."

-"No la voy a comer. Ninguno me dice la verdad. ¿Tu crees que yo me trago todas las historias que me cuenta mi mamá? ¿Tu crees que le creo lo que me dijo el otro día?"

-"¿Que te dijo?" – lo mejor era saber la historia antes de contradecirla

-"Me dijo que murió aplastado por un carro cerca de mi casa…" – bueno aplastado quizá ¿pero por un carro? – "¿Ves que no es verdad?"

-"Si lo dijo tu mamá es cierto, creele"

-"Para ti es fácil decirlo por que tu sabes la verdad. A ti si te lo cuentan pero a mi no me dicen nada de eso." – ¿Como sabía que no le decían la verdad? – "Por tus ojos" – no entendí lo que me decía hasta que comprendí el terreno que estaba pisando – "Se que me engañan por los ojos. Cuando te dije lo del carro tus ojos dudaron. Eso significa que me ocultas algo. Mamá y Nanako son iguales. ¿Por que no me pueden decir la verdad?"

-"Te hago un trato" – sus ojos se alzaron a mirarme como siempre solía hacerlo, con cierto ánimo a desafío. – "Si tu comes otra vez y te portas bonito yo te cuento lo que sé. ¿Trato?" – él mismo estaba dudando ahora. Parecía como si le estuvieran buscando algún tipo de vacío legal o algún tipo de trampa.

-"¿Estas seguro? ¿No me vas a engañar? ¿Nada de historias?" – me recordaba a mí cuando intentaba llegar a un pacto con mi mamá para comer helados en invierno

-"No hay trampas. Siempre y cuando tu empieces a comer de ahora en adelante. Que no te escapes de tu casa cuando estés enfermo, que cumplas con tus medicinas y que me dejes ordenar tu cuarto"

-"Esas son muchas cosas que yo tengo que cumplir solo para que tu me cuentes una historia que no recuerdo"

-"No estas contando los sacrificios que yo tengo que hacer para evitar a Inui, Fuji y Eiji que desde el otro día quieren que les diga de que estas enfermo. Aunque parece que Inui ya tiene una pista grande. Tu sabes que le gusta investigar"

-"¿Y ya lo sabe?"

-"El piensa que esta cerca. Aunque no me lo ha afirmado"

-"Trato hecho. Siempre y cuando tu cumplas tu parte del trato y dejes de tirarme agua cuando me eche a dormir debajo de mi cama"

-"Hecho. Siempre y cuando dejes el plato sin comida y obedezcas tu régimen de comidas"

-"Hecho. Pero deja de fastidiarme con lo mismo a cada rato. Me enfermas" – solo me quedo reírme en ese sentido.

Paso siguiente fue intentar que comiera por que parecía tener pocas ganas de comer. Aún así se esforzaba por cumplir su parte. En verdad quería saber que había pasado con su gato.

Yo por otra parte comencé a ponerme nervioso a medida que lo veía acabar con su comida. Yo había hecho una vez más un trato sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias. Tenía que idear alguna manera de contarle todo sin herirlo demasiado.

-"Ya acabe" – Ryoma se puso la mano en la boca intentando mantener la comida adentro de él mientras se acomodaba en su cama para escuchar la historia que quería oír. Su mamá entró después de un rato con una infusión caliente para darle de tomar. EL simplemente la tomó de golpe sin importar lo caliente que estaba, todo con tal de que su mamá saliera del cuarto para oírlo todo sin interrupción. – "Dime de una vez"

-"Bien. Por lo que me contaron todo fue así…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sabía que Momo me decía la verdad por que a medida que me contaba lo que había pasado podía verlo claramente en mi cabeza. Aunque habían aún algunas lagunas mentales. Habían cosas que solo eran simples suposiciones pero aún así quería oírlo.

_Ese día había regresado del colegio. Oyaji ya no estaba en casa y todo se oía demasiado silencioso. En la sala aún quedaban algunas de las flores que nos habían mandado las diferentes personas que lo habían conocido y los equipos a los que había pertenecido. Al parecer todos lo habían querido mucho._

_Deje mi maleta en la sala y me fui a la cocina a prepararme algo para comer. No tenía ganas de comer nada desgrasado y mucho menos algo referido a la dieta que debía seguir. Tarde o temprano me iba a morir. ¿No sería mejor acelerar el proceso?_

_Me preparé un sándwich con mantequilla y jamón, un jugo de naranja y lo puse todo en una bandeja para irme a comer a la sala. Escuchaba todavía en el jardín el sonido mudo de la pelota y cada vez que vía la net sentía como si me llamara a jugar._

_En el colegio los profesores pensaban que necesitaba un psicólogo pero yo ya era demasiado grande como para esas cosas. Yo entendía lo que era una muerte, no era un niño de seis años después de todo._

_Karupin también lucía extraño después de todas estas cosas ahora último. Se le veía menos jugueton pero estaba travieso. Me gustaba verlo hacer cosas en la cocina. Después le daba sueño y se quedaba dormido encima del estante donde estaban todos los libros y el televisor de pantalla plana en medio de la sala._

_Esa tarde Karupin comenzó a maullar de la nada y me asustó por que parecía que algo malo le había pasado. Yo que estaba en mi cuarto baje corriendo. Pase por el reloj del pasadizo. Eran las 7 de la noche. Mamá me había avisado que llegaría como a las 8 por que andaba muy retrasada en el trabajo con todo lo último._

_Cuando llegué a la sala Karupin estaba encima del estante de los libros y le maullaba a una cosa horrible negra que pasaba por los sillones. ¿Sería mi imaginación lo que veía? Yo nunca había visto nada como eso. Recordé las historias de terror que me contaba Ryoga para intentar no hacerme dormir. No podía ser un fantasma por que los fantasmas no existían. Una sombra. ¿Pero de que?_

_De pronto Karupin saltó desde el estante hasta el sillón continuo a mí. Al parecer no cayó bien y dio un nuevo salto para hallar estabilidad de alguna manera pero esta vez no cayó sobre un sillón. Lo hizo encima del jarrón favorito de mamá. Justo donde estaban las cenizas de oyaji._

_Mi primera y única reacción fue lanzarme e intentar salvar el jarrón de la caída. No importaba si me hacía daño. Logré salvarlo por milímetros pero la mesita de roble se me vino encima golpeándome fuerte en la cabeza. Nunca me la había golpeado tan fuerte. Sentía que me había hecho una herida._

_Me intenté parar como pude pero mi peso desequilibro al estante. Toda la casa tembló con la caída de los libros, del televisor, del mueble. Me daba miedo después revisar de donde había salido después ese fuerte maullido._

No recordaba haber revisado después el estante. Recordaba bien el estante pero cuando partimos de la casa no lo recordaba. No lo había visto después en la sala.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Echizen?" – tenía ganas de vomitar mi comida. Me levanté como pude e intenté correr al baño que estaba a dos puerta de mi cuarto. Caí rendido ante el inodoro e intenté votar lo que me hacía daño. Pero lo que me hacía daño estaba mas adentro. Más allá que en mi desaparecida memoria. Estaba en mi corazón - "Echizen… ¿Quieres que te ayude?" – Momo intentaba entrar al baño a verme. Yo con las justas podía hablar menos podía intentar ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Me limpie la boca con el papel higiénico y apoyándome en la taza me paré para luego sentarme. Jalar la cadena era más fácil.

-"No quise botar mi comida a propósito. Simplemente no pude contenerla más adentro."

-"Esta bien. ¿Pero tu como estas?" – como quería que me sintiera. Después de todo maté a mi gato sin darme cuenta.

-"Me gustaría morirme aquí mismo pero a la vez me gustaría seguir aquí contigo Momo. Eres mi único amigo ahora."

-"Que tonterías dices. Los demás están ahorita en clases."

-"No Momo. Tu eres el único" – apoyé mi cabeza en su estómago y lo abracé de la cintura. A oyaji le hacía eso cuando me sentía triste. A mamá se lo hacía a cada rato. No podía evitar llorar.

**TBC…**

Bueno gracias por los reviews recibidos, estoy muy contenta por ellos… si tienen alguna queja (me tinka que me llegaran muchas en este capítulo XD) díganla nomás, no me ofendo, se aceptar las críticas más duras (los profesores de donde estudio han destrozado varias veces mis trabajos así que he perdido sensibilidad en eso XD)

Para la gente que no ha investigado nada sobre la enfermedad de Wilson y este pensando que si será verdad lo que he puesto pues si es verdad… La disfunción del córtex frontal cursa con un cuadro de inatención, bradipsiquia, bradiquinesia, depresión, alteración de la personalidad, y trastornos motores acompañan de ausencia de focalidad cortical, piramidalismo o crisis comiciales, todo esto además de las alteraciones de la ideación y del pensamiento, acompañadas por un trastorno de la personalidad (psicosis maníaco-depresiva, delirios persecutorios, alucinaciones, alternancia de estados apáticos con gran agresividad, ideaciones suicidas, y hasta homicidas etc). Se deben a la desconexión entre el lóbulo frontal y el sistema límbico (circuito órbito-frontal originado en las áreas 10 y 11). También suele presentar abulia o mutismo acinético: Debida a una lesión del circuito singular anterior (inicio y final en el área 24). Creo que este pequeño extracto de información dice mucho de lo que ha sucedido en este capítulo…

En la siguiente parte de este capítulo que esta un poquito inmenso ya viene la parte de los demás senpais… si me quieren matar por lo de Karupin no lo hagan por favor… tengo una buena explicación… pero todavía es para dos capítulos más adelante… si sigo viva lo escribiré…


	5. Behind you parte 2

Sheeeeeeee Bueno esta es la segunda parte del capítulo 3… espero que les guste y gracias por dejarme viva para continuarla XD

Happy Turkey day! Hahahaha o día de acción de gracias aquí en USA… y den las gracias que al fin actualizo! XD

**Pieces**

**Capítulo 5: Behind You… (Parte 2)**

Lo hice regresar a su cuarto y lo dejé ahí. Ya era demasiado tarde para aparecerme por el colegio pero lo que si tenía que hacer era avisarle a mi madre sino me iba a dar donde el sol no me daba y eso podía ser hasta cierto punto doloroso. No había dejado de ir a casa por alguna razón tonta. No, era algo importante.

Dejé a Ryoma durmiendo cuando salí del edificio en compañía de Rinko, la mamá de Ryoma, que me ofreció llevarme hasta mi casa para hablar con mi mamá y evitarme problemas. Se lo agradecí mucho por que no tenía idea de cómo comenzarle a contar lo que había sucedido.

Por otra parte dar la noticia en mi casa iba a ser todo un problema. Durante un tiempo ellos lo habían llegado a considerar parte de la familia así que tendría que darles la noticia con cuidado.

La mama de Ryoma y yo entramos a mi casa, yo tratando de no hacer mucho escándalo y pasar desapercibido pero mi mamá era quien me aguarda cerca de la puerta. Recibí dos cocachos: uno por llegar tarde y otro por traer visitas sin avisar.

-"No se enoje con él, más bien yo tengo la culpa, por eso quise traerlo para explicarle mejor la situación. Después de todo mi hijo y yo fuimos los que no lo dejamos regresar a casa." – al escucharla mi mamá se quedo paralizada por un momento, al parecer se había olvidado que teníamos visitas.

-"!Puede que mi hijo no haya tenido la culpa pero nada le costo avisar!" – volviendo a tomar un poco de aire se volvió a dirigir a ella – "Por favor, siéntese" – mi mamá la hizo pasar a la sala y a pesar que la señora insistió en no incomodarnos y quedarse parada ahí en la puerta nada pudo hacer contra el poder de convencimiento de mi madre.

-"Como le iba diciendo, no es culpa de Momo el haber llegado tarde."

-"Mamá, hay algo que tengo que aclararte." – la trate de interrumpir solo para recibir otro coscorrón.

-"Es de mala educación interrumpir las conversaciones de los mayores Momo. !Por favor demuestra los modales que te hemos enseñado!"

-"Lo sé. S!olo quería decirte que ella es la mamá de Ryoma! ¿Te acuerdas de Ryoma verdad?"

-"Si. Ryoma es mi hijo y Momo me ha estado haciendo el favor de vigilarlo mientras yo no estoy".

-"¿Se encuentra bien Ryoma?" – mi papá interrumpió por primera vez la conversación.

-"Ahora esta mejor pero estos últimos años han sido algo duros para nosotros, no han sido los mejores de nuestras vidas tampoco" – mis papas escucharon toda la situación de lo que había pasado y no pudieron evitar preocuparse por todo. Yo mismo me entere de algunos pequeños detalles que no sabía como el hecho que Ryoma tenía un hermano mayor que había cumplido lo que ahora era mi rol.

La mama de Ryoma nos dijo que su hijo mayor, Ryoga, había tenido que interrumpir sus clases para hacerse cargo de muchas cosas incluyendo a su hermano menor. Al parecer Ryoma se habría negado a salir de su cuarto por un buen tiempo y por recomendación del psicólogo se tuvieron que mudar por un buen tiempo al departamento de Ryoga. Algo así como para cambiar un poco de aires. Pero la señora no quería alterarle por mucho su vida así que agarro a Ryoma y se lo trajo al Japón otra vez.

Mi mamá estaba muy sorprendida por todo y no dudo en ofrecer su ayuda y la de toda la familia por si alguna vez la necesitaban. Poco después la señora regreso a su casa pero yo tuve que permanecer sentado ahí donde estaba para comenzar con el interrogatorio por el lado de mis papas. Aunque mi mamá era la que más preguntaba. Ella quería saber más detalles de la enfermedad y si se me hacía difícil lidiar con eso. Por supuesto que me había sido difícil al principio en especial por que por momentos se comportaba totalmente diferente a como era antes.

Mis papas me pidieron que lo ayudara en todo lo que me fuera posible pero si alguna vez este asunto me empezaba a afectar entonces no debía verme en la obligación de seguir en ello y más bien ellos podían tomar la posta.

Al principio no entendí muy bien que rumbo era el de la pregunta y en todo caso que era lo que podía hacer Ryoma que me llegara a afectar tanto. Que su comportamiento fuera ahora diferente no era del todo su culpa, lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Además seguíamos siendo amigos y eso era lo único importante.

Esa noche me apresure a dormir por que al día siguiente comenzaba mi fin de semana y ahora tenía miles de cosas que hacer como por ejemplo las tareas y los trabajos en grupo y las miles de cosas que tenía que presentar el día lunes. Me cansaba el solo pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer pero por suerte se me ocurrió una buena idea.

Llame a Kaidoh para ir a su casa y hacer el trabajo, juntos entre comillas. Lo que en verdad quería era que me pasara algunas de las tareas hechas para no perder demasiado de mi preciado y escaso tiempo.

Para evitar las distracciones en el trabajo Kaidoh me dijo que fuera a su casa a hacer lo que faltaba. Antes de salir llame a Ryoma desde mi celular para decirle que iría más tarde a verlo por que tenía que hacer. El comprendió y colgó la llamada.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Kaidoh todo estaba silencioso; por lo general la casa olía a comida rica pero esta vez olía medio raro. Olía a químicos. Como a jugo de Inui recién hecho para ser específicos pero preferí restarle importancia por si por ahí decidía aparecerse y de ahí me hacía tomarlo. Lo que si, noté a Kaidoh bastante nervioso. ¿Sería por que había llegado una hora antes de lo que él esperaba? Eso no me importo mucho por que ya teníamos que comenzar con el trabajo que lo hicimos en tiempo record para luego intentar ponerme al día con los demás deberes. Habían sido dos días de clases las que había faltado y eso me ponía en desventaja con el resto.

Después que su mamá nos paso algunos bocaditos hechos en casa y té me quede satisfecho. Salí de ahí primero hacía la casa de Horio que me tenía que pasar los deberes de Echizen. No era justo que yo hiciera las tareas para el colegio y él solo durmiera todo el día. En esos días que falto su clase avanzó mucho por que tenía miles de cosas que hacer. Entre leer, estudiar, hacer, escribir. No tendría tiempo para respirar.

Mientras caminaba hacia su edificio sentía que alguien me observaba de lejos pero no sabía quien era por que cada vez que volteaba no había nadie más que una abuelita con su bastón. Tenía que ser mi imaginación, no quedaba de otra.

El señor Akira ya se comenzaba a adaptar a mi presencia diaria en el edificio y ahora me sonreía cada vez que me veía acercarme.

Ya dentro del departamento logré sacar a Ryoma de su cuarto y sentarlo en la mesa de la cocina para hacer las tareas. Mi mamá siempre decía que lo mejor era cambiar de vez en cuando de aires para que todo no sea monotonía.

Echizen parecía hacer las tareas más lento que yo. Se distraía demasiado. Más que yo, y eso era mucho. Su relación con su mamá y su prima había mejorado, ya les hablaba y hasta les hacía bromas. Todas sus acciones aparentemente dependía de su estado de ánimo.

Ryoma me daba risa por que parecía un niño grande. Aún conservaba su estatura baja así él mismo no la quisiera aceptar. Se ponía a jugar con los lápices, a cada rato los tiraba, se paraba y caminaba luego se volvía a sentar. Cada vez que veía pasar a su mamá se le frotaba al brazo como si fuera un gato. Me recordó a las tácticas que solían usar mis hermanas para obtener algo endulzando a mí papá algo que por alguna extraña razón jamás me llego a funcionar a mí con mamá.

-"Mamá. ¿Me he portado bien verdad?"

-"Si" – la señora contesto un tanto esquiva como si ya supiera a donde conduciría aquella pregunta.

-"Sabes hace tiempo que no me como un chocolatito. ¿No me puedo comer un poquito hoy? ¿Si? Solo un pedacito." – pero apenas la abordaban con el tema del chocolate su mamá no le hacía caso e intentaba pararse para alejarse del lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, a mi no me hubiera gustado escuchar a mi hijo pidiéndome algo y tener que negárselo. Pero lo del chocolate solo le duraba un rato aunque se veía que en el fondo si se quería comer uno. Daba pena verlo quedarse con las ganas.

Pero había un momento del día en que Ryoma si tenía que hacer algo de ejercicios. Aprendí a ayudarlo aunque él no necesitaba mucha ayuda. El se sentaba en medio de la sala e intentaba estirarse. En especial las piernas y los brazos. Según su mamá había veces que por el frío o por que se ponía nervioso no podía moverlos bien. Como que le temblaban y a veces no le obedecían. Le habían recomendado entonces tratar de '_darles mantenimiento' _para evitar ese tipo de dolores.

-"¿Por que no regresas al equipo?" – le sugerí – "Podrías hablar con Inui y con el capitán para que te hagan hacer estiramientos. No es necesario que corras y que juegues un partido completo. Lo harías hasta donde te de el cuerpo"

-"¿No te parece tonto estar en un equipo de tenis para no jugar? Prefiero unirme al equipo de ajedrez" - se rió con ironía – "Además eso implicaría contarles todo. Yo no quiero decir nada y tu tampoco lo harás"

-"No iba a decirles nada. Yo se que eso es cosas tuya" - continué empujándolo para que siguiera con su estiramiento.

Después de un gran silencio preferimos no volver a tocar más ese tema, pero pasamos juntos todo lo que restaba del sábado. Mi papá me fue a recoger por la noche para que no regresara solo tan tarde. Según yo ya estaba grande y podía regresar solo a mi casa pero al parecer no me tenían tanta confianza, en especial de noche. En fin, cuando llegue a casa pase un rato con mi familia, después de todo los estaba dejando de ver más de lo usual.

El domingo prácticamente repetí mi día solo que en vez de irme a un montón de lugares solo fui a la casa Ryoma. Por lo menos estos días él había cumplido con su palabra de comer. Se veía que tenía un poquito más de color en sus mejillas. Este día domingo por fin terminé de arreglarle el cuarto. Aunque de arreglarle el cajón de su ropa se encargo su mamá por que lo único que yo podía hacer era arrugarla.

Ahora su cuarto lucia mas iluminado y espacioso y eso era por que lo había convencido de abrir todos los días las cortinas de su cuarto para que entrar un poco más de luz y para que la gente dejara de confundirlo con un murciélago pálido. El simplemente se reía de las idioteces que hablábamos. Recién ahora se comenzaba a parecer lo que había sido antes. Este si era el Ryoma que conocía.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"¿Ya? !Apúrate que ya vas a llegar!" - corría de un lado para el otro cargando todo lo que tenía que alistar para el colegio. Mi maleta estaba algo pesada pero me consolaba la idea que el peso total lo llevaría la bicicleta de Momo. Quizás debería conseguirme una nueva bicicleta yo también.

Me tome la leche tan rápido que pensé se me saldría por la nariz pero aún así seguí apurándome hasta que baje por las escaleras y me senté en el primer peldaño a esperar a que llegara de una vez. Todo este ajetreo después de días me había dejado cansado pero cuando me relaje un poco me di cuenta que el señor Akira me veía después de días, lo salude con una pequeña sonrisa y desvié la mirada al piso. Como se demoraba en llegar Momo. ¿Se habría quedado dormido?

Cuando estaba comenzando a pensar que se había olvidado de mí oí el sonido de las llantas frenar frente a la puerta de vidrio. Me pare de mi solitario peldaño y salí a su encuentro. La bicicleta de Momo tenía una canasta más grade para llevar cosas. Me subí como solía hacerlo y nos fuimos de una vez al colegio.

No me había dado cuenta que durante los días que estuve encerrado en mi casa había llovido. Las calles estaban llenas de charcos y la tierra del jardín parecía tan mojada que daba la impresión que jamás se secaría. Se sentía bien salir a la calle después de un tiempo, que el aire frío pegara a uno en la cara hacía que los problemas desaparecieran de pronto y el sonido de los aros era casi armónico. La bicicleta levantaba agua cuando pasaba a velocidad por cierto puntos pero también teníamos que tener cuidado con los carros que levantaban más agua y nos podían ensuciar. La gente se veía tan tranquila. Pero el panorama cambio cuando llegamos al colegio. Todos comenzaban a correr, al parecer habíamos llegado con el tiempo justo.

-"Esta bien. Te acompaño hasta tu salón y ahí te quedas, si tienes problemas solo busca a un chico de cabello castaño y medio parado, se llama Horio, el te va a guiar en la clase si te pierdes. Solo procura no decirle mucho por que es medio chismoso. A la hora de descanso búscame en mi salón ¿entendido?" – las indicaciones iban muy rápido y no sabía si las llegaría a recordar. Horio. Chismoso. Buscar a Momo en el descanso. Cuando creí que ya lo tenía todo en la cabeza voltee pero Momo ya se había ido a su salón. ¿Cual era su salón? Ya lo averiguaría después.

Entre al salón lo mas normal que pude, tenia todas las miradas sobre mi, me sentía como si fuera un fantasma con mis piernas de gelatina, lentas, torpes y cansadas me hacían mover de manera espectral.

-"¿Tienes algún problema con tus piernas?" – mire al profesor tratando de entender lo que me había dicho por que por alguna razón se me hacía difícil de entenderle. – "¿Te duele caminar o es que acaso quieres llamar la atención?" – lo último termino por poner mi alma de nuevo a tierra firme y mire mis piernas para ver que problema había con ellas. Tenía la impresión de haber recorrido kilómetros sin embargo no me había movido ni un milímetro del marco de la puerta.

-"Disculpe…" – pero mis palabras aunque sinceras sonaban graciosas por que al parecer ese era el motivo por el cual todos se estaban riendo.

-"!Lo que sea pero muévase de una vez que quiero terminar mi clase!" – el profesor tenía toda la pinta renegona del mundo y podía fundir miedo a cualquiera, aún así su cara parecía albergar un gesto gracioso y algún tipo de ironía que me hacía recordar mucho a mi mismo. En medio de todo me agradaba.

-"!Señor Echizen!" – un golpe sordo en la carpeta me empujo de la nube en la que estaba y caí cual roca en la silla en medio del salón – "¿Quiere dejar de distraer a la clase con sus contagiosas risas por favor? ¿De que se ríe tanto? ¿O es que le parezco gracioso?"

-"Ah? No. Es que. Disculpe otra vez" – las cejas duras de su cara ponían tenso a todo el salón otra vez

-"!Preste atención entonces o más gracia me va a dar a mi cuando me toque corregir su examen!" – el profesor volvió una vez más su mirada al salón – "¿Les comente que tendrán un examen la próxima semana?" – el profesor siguió con su clase haciendo saltar de cuando en cuando a cualquier distraído como yo.

Después de esta clase que era geografía me tocaba física en el laboratorio así que metí mis cosas en la maleta para seguir al resto y no perderme en el camino. Además de buscar al tal Horio pero cuando estaba siguiendo a la manada el profesor me hizo a un lado de la multitud.

-"Tengo que hablar contigo" – por experiencia propia sabia que eso significaba problemas. Los dos esperamos a que el salón estuviera vacío – "Algo me habían comentado de ti pero nunca me imagine que serías tan distraído. Me dijeron que estas pasando por una situación difícil que la verdad desconozco pero, por más cosas que tengas en la cabeza no te voy a tolerar ese tipo de distracciones que has hecho gala hoy en clase, tampoco vas a gozar ningún tipo de favoritismo así que será mejor que pienses en portarte bien" – se veía serio. Estaba hablando demasiado en serio.

-"Tratare de prestar más atención"

-"Lo que debes hacer es tratar de prestarte un cuaderno por que en toda la clase no has tomado ni un solo apunte. No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Si sigues así vas a reprobar mi curso"

-"¿Eso es una amenaza?"

-"No, es un hecho, lo voy a hacer si no estudias" – me eche la maleta al hombro para salir a mi siguiente clase, me voltee una vez más y de pronto me sentí como si fuera yo mismo.

-"Mada mada dane" – cerré la puerta. Podía escuchar su risa hacer eco en todo el corredor.

Pero no todas mis clases fueron como esa. La física era demasiado aburrida. El profesor sabía que estaba distraído sin embargo no me dijo nada, no me miro, al contrario, trataba de no hacerlo. Eso me hizo pensar un poco más. ¿Que tanto sabrían los profesores de mi situación?

A lo largo del día trate de imaginarme eso. Si bien algunos no me miraban otros si lo hacían pero no me decían nada, otros trataban de llamar mi atención de alguna manera pero ninguno era tan enérgico como el de geografía.

Otro caso eran las reacciones de mis compañeros. A algunos les parecía gracioso que llamara la atención pero a otros no les parecía bien mi asombrosa manera de salir librado de los castigos que a ellos por una simple distracción les tocaba afrontar.

No soportaba mucho los murmullos en especial a mis espaldas. De todos los del salón el único con el que podía intercambiar unas palabras era el tal Horio quien tampoco era un santo de mi devoción por que también lo había oído hablar de mí.

Al parecer no tenía amigos por ahí cerca. Apenas tenía algún receso me iba al techo a dormir un rato. Tanto desgaste mental me daba mucho sueño.

Pero a donde quiera que me llevaran mis pies siempre había gente vigilándome. Notaba que había gente que me seguía de lejos. No tenía idea de quien podría ser hasta que Momo me recordó que la gente del club de tenis seguía con la curiosidad y que sería mejor que anduviera con cuidado por que seguramente eran ellos.

-"¿Y a ti no te han dicho nada?"

-"Ya te dije que me han amenazado con hacerme hablar. Tengo miedo por mi integridad física así que sería bueno que vayas empezando a pensar en decirles. Ellos no planean quedarse con los brazos cruzados en especial Inui y Fuji!"

-"Voy a pensarlo. Pero la verdad entre menos gente sepa mejor para mi"

Pero Momo tenía razón, sería difícil deshacerme de ellos. Momo ya los había tenido que encarar, al club entero y a los jugos de Inui durante toda la semana además de los interrogatorios respectivos de Eiji, Fuji e Inui.

Yo tampoco me había visto libre de ellos después de todo. A la hora del almuerzo se sentaban a mi lado y no me dejaban comer tranquilo. Estaban demasiado curiosos, pero de todos ellos el que me daba más miedo era Inui. El si parecía saber que era lo mío pero como que esperaba cierta confirmación de sospechas de mi parte. Confirmación que nunca le iba a dar.

Otro que me daba miedo era Fuji, el tenía el comportamiento de Inui e insistía mordazmente en todo lo que Inui propiciaba. En especial a la hora de comer todo lo que yo no podía en mi cara.

Kikumaru era mi tercer peligro. No tenía idea desde donde venía o de donde salía pero de pronto saltaba encima mío y me hacia tropezar, me empujaba, no me dejaba caminar, me abrazaba, me apretaba y me hacía doler.

Cuando comenzaban a fastidiarme no paraban de hacerlo, en esos momentos, cuando estaba apunto de abrir la boca y de decirles todo de una vez llegaba el capitán que era el único ser de este mundo capaz de ahuyentarlos o ponerlos a raya. Oishi también solía salvarme en alguna situaciones pero solo cuando se trataba de Kikumaru por que los demás parecían restarle algo de importancia.

Terminadas las clases regresaba a casa en la bicicleta con Momo. Siempre nos íbamos a mi departamento por que era el único lugar donde verdaderamente me sentía cómodo aunque la verdad era que no me gustaba salir mucho de casa. Momo siempre me prestaba ayuda con las tareas por que como paraba distraído la mayor parte del tiempo no entendía ni lo que escribía. Pero mi tiempo con Momo solo duraba hasta que llegaba mi mamá o mi prima Nanako. Después todo se volvía a poner aburrido.

A ellas no les gustaba que me quedara solo por que según ellas yo necesitaba a alguien que me cuidara todo el tiempo y ese alguien era Momo por que no era solo por que pasara mas tiempo con el durante el día. Era por que era al que yo le tenía más confianza.

Pero con Momo la vida tampoco era excelente. Era solo un poco mas llevadera. Trataba de pasarla bien y no perder los papeles por que no me quitaba los ojos de encima en todo el día. Su misión según él era supervisar que comiera todo, que tomara mis pastillas a la hora y si veía que me pasaba algo que el considerara raro le corría con el chisme a mi mamá. Por eso cuando me sentía mal procuraba no exteriorizar mi dolor para que él no se diera cuenta.

-"¿Ya acabaste con eso?" – Momo ya había acabado con sus deberes y mientras yo terminaba con los míos él veía la tele.

-"No" – me dolía el abdomen mucho y mientras terminaba de leer mi libro me lo apretaba espaldas a él. Hasta que volví a tener esa sensación - "Momo"

-"¿Que? ¿Te pasa algo?" – mi voz había sonado algo rara a la hora que hable

-"No" – reprimí el dolor y la sensación ardorosa en el abdomen – "Hazme un favor"

-"Dime" – Momo dejo la tele y se acerco a mi. Lo mire y le sonreí para evitar sospechas.

-"¿Puedes irte y comprarme una caja de colores? Los míos se perdieron"

-"Si quieres puedes usar los míos."

-"No. Lo que pasa es que los necesito mañana. ¿Puedes ir?"

-"Esta bien. ¿Cuantos colores quieres que tenga la caja?"

-"Humm " – tenía que demorarlo en la calle de alguna manera… - "!36 colores, en caja metálica, que sean cremosos y acuarelables!"

-"!Que específico! Bueno ya regreso." – Momo se puso su casaca y los zapatos antes de salir del departamento.

Ni bien se cerro la puerta me pare lo más rápido que pude y me encerré en el baño. La maldita pastilla me estaba haciendo daño otra vez. Estaba tirado en el piso frío del baño como de costumbre, con mi cabeza recostada en los filos del retrete esperando la sensación otra vez. Estaba botando mi alma por la boca cuando la puerta del baño comenzó a sonar.

-"!Echizen sal de ahí! ¿Estas bien?" – !Demonios! Momo llego antes de lo que esperaba – "Contesta ¿Estas bien?" – pero no le podía contestar. Estaba a medio proceso de expectorar mi alma al retrete – "!Echizen!!"

-"Estoy bien. Solo estoy botando bilis." – mentira. Era sangre lo que estaba botando. Tenía la cara sucia y el polo manchado, si Momo me veía así se iba a asustar. – "Momo. Tráeme un polo por que me ensucie. Por favor" – escuche a Momo ir por el polo que le pedí. Recosté mi espalda en la pared del baño, al lado de la puerta, listo como para sacar la mano, coger el polo y cambiarme antes que Momo pusiera sus ojos sobre mí.

-"Aquí esta tu polo"

-"Gracias" – abrí una rendija de la puerta y saqué mi mano. Cogí el polo pero la mano que me lo traía me saco hacia fuera.

La reacción de Momo fue tal y como me la había esperado. Incluso creo que fue un tanto más escandaloso de lo que supuse. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía donde meter mi cabeza para que dejara de mirarme.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"

-"Si"

-"Sácame de una duda"

-"¿Si?"

-"Lo que hay en el baño. ¿Es sangre?

-"Si"

-"Quiero ver tu cara"

-"No"

-"Echizen"

-"No, no te va a gustar. Estoy muy sucio." – pero a Momo no le importo mucho, como que no daba mucho crédito a mis palabras. Me alzo de los hombros y me vio. Y si, se asustó mucho. Lo vi en sus ojos tratando de disimularlo. No lo culpaba después de todo la primera vez que me vi al espejo en estas condiciones había reaccionado peor que el, me atrevería a decir que me traume un poco. Ya no me acercaba tanto a los espejos desde aquel día.

-"Vamos a limpiarte. ¿si?" – Momo se hacía el valiente a pesar que su expresión era de asco.

-"No te preocupes. Yo puedo solo." – entre al baño y alejando la mirada del espejo me lavé la cara. Me sentía sin fuerzas ahora.

-"Estas pálido. Mejor deja que te ayude." – Momo tapo el retrete y me sentó mientras con otra mano me pasaba la toalla húmeda por al cara. La toalla ahora estaba teñida de rojo – "¿Quieres agua? ¿Para que se te vaya el sabor de sangre de la boca?"

-"Esta bien" – odiaba ese sabor

-"Una pregunta más"

-"Solo una nomás" – traté de hacerle gracia

-"¿Me querías sacar de la casa para que no me enterara de esto?"

-"Si" – Momo desvió su mirada al piso – "No te enojes. Solo quería evitarte este mal rato. Mi mamá a pesar de estar acostumbrada a esto siempre se termina asustando. No le digas nada a ella."

-"¿Por que no? Tiene que saberlo."

-"Ella lo sabe. Solo que no me gusta contárselo"

-"Ya, esta bien. Bueno, acaba de una vez lo que te falta para hacer el estiramiento." – Momo volvió a ser el mismo con todo y sermones. Si me ponía a analizar había madurado bastante. Había cambiado mucho tanto que a veces no lo reconocía del todo. Pero de lo único que podía estar totalmente seguro era que no le diría nada a mi mamá – "!Me olvidaba de decirte algo!"

-"¿Que?!"

-"Mañana"

-"¿Mañana que?"

-"!Déjame terminar de hablar!"

-"Mada mada…" – y me tiro un almohadón en la cara

-"A lo que iba. Mañana mi salón sale de visita al museo para hacer un trabajo después"

-"Que bien. Suena divertido." – no podía evitar el tono de ironía de mi voz.

-"Si. Será divertido saber como harás para zafarte de problemas mañana. Ni yo ni mamushi estaremos por ahí. En cambio los demás si." – al principio no capté la idea que Momo me quería transmitir pero después que hice trabajar mis neuronas un rato entendí de que trataba su preocupación – "¿Iras al colegio mañana?" - no, no lo sabía en verdad. ¿Iría o no? Ya me había visto librado en otras ocasiones huyendo a la biblioteca. ¿Podría tener la misma suerte mañana?

-"No lo sé. Creo que mejor me quedo en casa. No quiero tentar al destino. ¿Vendrás a verme después?" – yo ya sabía que vendría pero me sentía mejor si lo oía de todas formas.

-"!Claro! !Del colegio me paso por acá!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Momo se fue de la casa me fui a mi cuarto a descansar. Hoy el estiramiento diario me había caído fatal, me dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía como que no me podría volver a mover… en especial los brazos… me sentía pesado tanto que incluso cuando llego mi mamá no tuve la fuerza ni para levantar mi cabeza de la almohada. Yo sabía que todas esas pequeñas cosas eran normales para mi ahora pero igual no podía dejar de asustarme cada vez que me pasaban. Siempre que no me movía como yo quería o cuando yo quería entraba en pánico.

-"Mamá ¿Que pasaría si me muriera como **él**?"

-"No te vas a morir. No voy a dejar que te mueras." – mamá se apenó… sabía que lo haría pero aún así pregunté

-"Pero igual. ¿Que si me muero?"

-"!No lo vas a hacer por que desde este momento esta prohibido morirse en esta casa! Así que ni se te ocurra morirte. No te lo perdonaría jamás" – me asusté cuando me alzó la voz. Sabía que se pondría triste si le decía cosas así pero aún así se me había ocurrido volverle a preguntar. Creo que quería verla sufrir un poco. Era muy malo de mi parte. ¿Por que lo hacía?

-"¿No te enojes conmigo si? Mira que ya no se ni lo que digo." – la hice llorar más. Por que no podía cerrar mi boca de una buena vez. Era malo, muy malo con ella.

-"Mejor duérmete de una vez que mañana tienes que ir al colegio"

-"Si, ya tengo sueño. Hasta mañana."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Las mañanas eran frías y no me provocaba salir de la cama. Caminé por inercia a hacer mi rutina diaria. Bañarme, cambiarme, tomar mi leche y poner mi almuerzo en la maleta para la hora de refrigerio. Me puse mi saco, mi chalina, mi gorro y mis guantes y baje las escaleras para esperar a Momo a que viniera a recogerme pero nunca llego. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-"¿Momo no ha venido aún por ti?" – diez minutos después de salir de la casa mi mamá bajo por las escaleras.

-"No. Seguro se quedo dormido" – si, eso debía ser, después de todo el se había quedado hasta tarde y yo era una tarea agotadora de realizar.

-"Bueno. Sube al carro entonces. Yo te llevo" – me levante lento y caminé más lento aún hasta el carro como dándole tiempo a Momo para que apareciera por la esquina. Yo prefería ir al colegio en bicicleta por que a mamá le gustaba poner la calefacción muy alta en el carro y eso me mareaba. Ya llegando al colegio había buses enormes en la puerta. Seguro algún salón se iba de excursión a alguna parte.

-"Bueno hijo. Pórtate bien y presta atención por que ya no quiero oír más quejas"

-"Tratare de hacer el intento."

Entre al colegio, por primera vez solo en mucho tiempo. Se veía extrañamente silencioso y con menos gente de la usual a pesar que ya estaba tarde. Se me ocurrió pasar por el salón de Momo para ver si ya había llegado pero me di con la sorpresa que nadie de su salón había llegado.

-"¿Que haces ahí parado en medio del pasillo que no entras a clases? !Entra de una vez que no planeo esperarte más tiempo!"

Traté de hacer memoria. Recordaba que Momo me había dicho algo ayer. Hubiera sido buena idea apuntar lo que me dijo o prestarle más atención.

De igual manera entre al salón. Todos tenían la mirada fija en mí. Expresiones burlonas, de enfado y algunas miradas que no pude distinguir. Busqué una carpeta al fondo del salón e intenté hacer contacto con el que me ofreció la mirada más amable en medio de tanta hostilidad.

-"Bodrio. ¿Verdad? Sabes a donde se ha ido la gente del otro salón?"

-"Echizen. ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir? !Es HORIO!!"

-"Bueno. Como sea. ¿Sabes o no?"

-"No estoy seguro pero me parece haber escuchado algo de una visita al museo o no se donde." – Museo. Eso era lo que me había dicho Momo. Pero había algo más, era algo importante.

-"!Echizen! !Si vas a estar así de distraído entonces mejor te hubieras quedado en tu casa! !Ahora hazme el favor y presta algo de atención que la pizarra esta al frente y no en la cara de tu compañero!" – !quedarme en casa! !Eso era lo que me había dicho Momo ayer! !Los sempais me iban a perseguir!

Me pare en el acto e intente salir del salón pero fue tarde por que el profesor de geografía no me dejo salir del salón y mucho menos regresar a mi casa para gusto, placer y burla de otros.

Mi segunda opción era esperar a que esta clase acabara y huir para la siguiente cuando nadie se diera cuenta pero acabada geografía fui arrastrado por la corriente a la siguiente clase. Aparentemente nadie quería que me perdiera la clase de física en el laboratorio, tampoco de la clase de literatura, matemáticas. Me hicieron ir a todas las clases que tenía programadas. Si se me ocurría escapar a la hora de una visita al baño a alguien más se le antojaba ir. Incluso para la hora de almuerzo había un grupo de mi salón atiborrado en la puerta bloqueando la última ruta de escape.

Para seguir fastidiando mi vida Inui, el chico de lentes y cabello parado se sentó a mi lado justo en el momento en que había encontrado un lugar vacío para comer.

-"No pensé que vinieras hoy que Momo no iba a estar aquí" – yo tampoco me lo había imaginado. Simplemente lo hice sin pensar – "Pensé que necesitarías compañía ya que Momo no esta"

-"Mada mada…"

-"Inui. Echizen." – los pelos de la nuca se me pararon al sentir su mirada en mí – "¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?" – pero el chico no espero respuesta de ninguno de nosotros y simplemente se sentó a mi otro costado.

-"!Nyaaaa Fujiko!¿ Por que no me dijiste que ibas a comer con ochibi y con Inui? !Yo también quiero!" – y se sentó al frente mío. Estaba rodeado – "¿Nya que comes ochibi? Tu comida se ve muy aburrida y carente de color"

-"Por demás es una comida muy interesante. Ese pedazo de pollo le falta color, Eiji tiene razón. Se ve aburrido" – Fuji estaba jugando con sus palitos hincando mi comida y haciéndola rodar por todo el plato, yo les desvié la mirada en todo momento.

-"¿Pueden dejar mi comida en paz?!"

-"Echizen quisiera hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por casualidad lo tuyo no es la enfer…?" – pero no deje terminar de hablar a Inui por que ya sabía a donde iba su pregunta…

-"!¿Pueden largarse y dejarme comer solo?!" – toda la gente del comedor se me quedo mirando como siempre pero en ese momento no me importo.

-"Fuji, Inui, Kikumaru déjenlo en paz y vengan acá!" – el chico de lentes y mirada seria los llamo a un lado.

-"¿Pero yo no le he dicho nada malo verdad Echizen? ¿Por que me mencionas a mi primero?"

-"!Por que después de Inui seguías tu!" – el capitán había dicho justo lo que yo había pensado. Tezuka me daba miedo pero a pesar de eso se veía que era alguien en quien uno podía confiar. Pero también me recordaba mucho a alguien. Eso me daba más miedo.

-"!Nyyyyyaaaaaa Oishi yo soy inocente! !No hice nada malo!"

-"Esta bien Eiji pero igual si el quiere comer solo es mejor. ¿Déjalo si? A ti no te gustaría que te fastidien a la hora de comer, en especial si tienes hambre ¿verdad?"

-"Nyaaa. Lo siento" – los tres abandonaron mi mesa a regañadientes y se sentaron a cuatro mesas de la mía pero siempre mirando de reojo a ver que hacía. Iba a empezar a comer al fin cuando alguien más se apareció…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nos fuimos a sentar a cuatro mesas de la de Echizen. No mentía al decir que su comida en verdad era aburrida, se veía que no tenía nada de sabor. Si Tezuka y Oishi no hubieran llegado tal vez hubiéramos tenido una pista mayor para resolver el misterio. En fin. Ya encontraríamos otra oportunidad por que a pesar que Inui tenía una sospecha no nos lo quería decir hasta estar completamente seguro.

Pero había algo raro en el ambiente. Algo que me decía que nos venía algo de acción. Por un momento me sentí como mi hermana. Analicé el terreno. Echizen iba a comer pero se veía que estaba en alerta por cualquier cosa. Habían varios chicos de su salón mirándolo con algo de odio y bloqueando la salida del comedor. Pero también había un grupo más en la mesa que estaba a su espalda que de un momento a otro se pararon y se le acercaron. Lo más curioso era que estaban adoptando las mismas posiciones que Eiji, Inui y yo habíamos planificado. Se notaba claramente que iban a llamar su atención. Pero parecía más que le iban a buscar pelea. Mi primer instinto fue cerrar los ojos y forzar mis oídos a la conversación pero Eiji hacía demasiada bulla a mi lado.

Pero hubo una escena importante que mis ojos entrecerrados llegaron a captar; una mano se colaba silenciosamente al plato de Echizen que en ese momento estaba teniendo una discusión bastante acalorada con otro de los chicos de ese grupo, algo le estaban echando a su comida!

-"¿A donde vas? Espero que te mantengas alejado de Echizen y lo dejes de fastidiar"

-"Pero Tezuka." – Tezuka no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarme escapar esta vez. -"!Pero le van a hacer algo!" – Pero Tezuka seguía sin prestar atención a lo que quería decirle hasta que llego a escuchar a Echizen atorarse cuatro mesas mas allá – "!¿Ves?!" – todos salieron corriendo para auxiliarlo y yo a enterarme más de lo que había pasado.

-"¿A donde creen que van ustedes?" – les lancé una de mis miradas más amenazadoras, la misma que había usado para interrogar a Momo.

-"¿Nosotros? Si no hemos hecho nada"

-"No me mientan. Yo vi lo que hicieron. Hasta tengo fotos" – lo de las fotos fue un recurso de momento por que en verdad no había tenido mi cámara a mano. Pero ellos no lo sabían – "Vi cuando le echaban algo a la comida" – voltee un segundo para ver a Echizen que seguía azul de tanto toser. Se había atorado con algo o por algo. Oishi le estaba ofreciendo agua pero Echizen parecía más preocupado por buscar algo.

-"No hemos hecho nada malo. !Verdad, es la verdad!" – pero el chico que le había echado ese algo a la comida estaba presuroso por esconder algo en su maleta

-"Dame lo que estas escondiendo."

"¿Yo? !No escondo nada!" – pero esta vez conté con la ayuda de Tezuka que apareció en el momento más preciso e intervino justo en el momento cuando estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Fue el quien agarro la maleta y la vació en la mesa mas cercana. Mire rápidamente las cochinadas que el chico que tenía en la maleta. Cuadernos, hojas fuera de los fólderes, notas que no habían sido firmadas. Este chico era un completo imbecil. Pero llegue a ver algo más. !Era un frasco de ají!

Los tres chicos aprovecharon el escándalo que en ese momento hacía Kawa para escapar por la puerta más cercana. Lo que Kawa buenamente trataba de hacer era que Echizen botara lo que fuera que había comido, era obvio que el no sabía aún que había sido ají y que sus maniobras de primeros auxilios no iban a servir para nada.

-"!Nyyaaa no lo aprietes tanto Kawa!"

-"!Kawa es ají! !Dale agua!" – le grite desde donde estaba

-"!Ají!!" – los ojos de Inui se abrieron más de lo habitual y de un solo empujón boto a Kawa al piso y se llevo a Echizen corriendo lejos de toda esta escena junto con una botella de agua. Yo nunca hubiera creído posible poder captar tantas pequeñas cosas en un espacio tan pequeño de tiempo. Eso de la adrenalina es sorprendente.

Por supuesto que nadie en verdad entendió lo que había pasado y fue por eso mismo que seguimos el camino que había tomado Inui hasta el baño.

-"Vamos Echizen. !Bótalo!" – Era una escena bastante extraña incluso para mi gusto por que Echizen tenía la cabeza completamente hundida en el retrete. Estaba intentando vomitar entre sollozos y quejidos – "Toma tu agua para que se te pase el ardor" – Inui seguía tratando de reanimarlo.

-"No puedo. Mi maleta. Necesito mi maleta" – los sonidos que hacia Echizen eran horribles. Hasta me deban ganas de acompañarlo en el siguiente cubículo del baño. No podía negarlo esta vez, en verdad me asustó.

-"!Nyaa yo voy por tu maleta ochibi!" – Eiji era quizá el más asustado del grupo y para el lo mejor era no quedarse a ver el resto.

-"Voy a llamar a la enfermera" – Oishi y Eiji salieron del baño. Kawa sin embrago no atinaba a nada por que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero que yo supiera el solo se desmayaba cuando veía u olía sangre.

-"¿Echizen que te duele? Quizás es mejor llamar a una ambulancia." – era la primera vez que veía a Tezuka tan preocupado y sin saber exactamente que hacer.

-"Ni se les ocurra llamar a una ambulancia. Ni siquiera a mi mamá. Ni a la enfermera. Ya me siento mejor." – Echizen se levanto del piso. Parecía un zombi, sus piernas con las justas lo podían mantener en pie - "no llamen a nadie por que ya estoy bien"

-"Pero Oishi ya fue por la enfermera y todo el colegio ya vio el espectáculo que hiciste en la cafetería. La enfermera te iba a estar buscando de todas maneras" – me encantaba como Tezuka se acomodaba los lentes a la hora que daba ese tipo de explicaciones.

-"!!Demonios!!"

-"Nyaa !Acá esta tu maleta ochibi! ¿Ya estas mejor?" – no sabíamos si en verdad ya se sentía mejor pero se notaba a leguas que estaba de mal humor ahora y de un tirón le arranchó la maleta a Eiji.

-"Saaa. ¿Las palabras mágicas para Eiji en este caso son?"

-"!Aléjense de mi!" – algo raro le pasaba a este chico pero a pesar de haber estado a punto de morir atorado no nos quería decir absolutamente nada. ¿Sería tal vez mejor forzarlo un poco en este momento? Pero reaccione muy tarde por que cuando volví en mí ya se había ido.

-"La enfermera viene en camino. ¿Y Echizen?"

-"Se sintió mejor y se fue" – Inui volvió a hablar después de todo el alboroto. Ya se me hacía raro que guardara tanto silencio.

-"!Pero si se estaba muriendo! ¿Como lo dejaron irse? Debemos ir a buscarlo. No debe de andar muy lejos." – mamá gallina ya estaba comenzando a correr para buscar al pollo

-"Hummm. No. Solo debemos mantenerlo vigilado de lejos por si nos llegara a volver a necesitar"

-"Inui. ¿Tu sabes algo verdad? Dinos de una vez por todas tus sospechas" – Tezuka sonó imperativo a pesar que las palabras de Inui sonaban de lo más calmadas. Lo que sea que fuera debía de ser algo muy serio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inui ya lo sabía todo. Seguro se los iba a contar a todos. Ya todo esto dejaría de ser un secreto.

-"¿Echizen que haces ahí?" – un profesor de los de gimnasia se me acerco – "Deberías estar en mi clase con el resto del salón"

-"Yo no puedo hacer ejercicios como los demás." - traté de disculparme para irme de ahí de una vez por todas.

-"Lo sé. Pero si puedes hacer estiramientos ¿verdad? Ven y te digo lo que vas a ir haciendo mientras dirijo a tus compañeros en el juego de soccer que preparé para hoy" – el profesor me arrastro por así decirlo hasta las canchas, me hizo cambiar a ropa deportiva y luego me puso a un lado de la cancha a hacer los calentamientos que había planeado para mí. ¿Por que no me querían dejar regresar a casa?

La verdad que me era difícil hacerlo solo por que me dolía mucho estirarme, si por mi fuera me hubiera abrazado de las piernas todo el tiempo pero hubiera significado levantar sospechas. Además estaba acostumbrado a que Momo me ayudara a hacerlos y el profesor ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para darme una manita. Me sentía mal otra vez. Tenía ganas de regresar al baño y ponerme a _'conversar'_ con el inodoro como solía hacerlo cada vez que me sentía mal. Pero ahora con las justas podía moverme. Así nunca podría llegar al baño, lo único que pude hacer fue tomarme la pastilla y ahora solo me quedaba esperar el primer descuido e intentar escapar a un lugar donde nadie me vea o en su defecto intentar llegar al baño como sea.

Pero no encontraba oportunidad de huir. Tampoco encontraba fuerzas para moverme de ahí y para remate me sentía tan mal que incluso intenté pensar en algo para olvidarme del dolor. Se me vino a la mente la comida que me había comido en mi vida y luego pensé que el 95 porciento de esa comida no la podía volver a comer, también se me vino a la cabeza que hoy con todo lo que paso no había comido. !Malditos! ¿Como se les ocurrió echarme ají? Habían sido los chicos de mi salón que ahora alegremente jugaban un partido de soccer. Estaba empezando a pensar en que si hubiera podido a mi también me hubiera gustado jugar un poco con ellos. Hasta que sentí un golpe en la espalda. Un pelotazo se había desviado de la cancha y me había caído.

-"!Ouch!"

-"!Upps! Se nos fue la pelota. Que pena pero seguro no te dolió ¿verdad?" – era uno de los chicos del almuerzo.

-"Mada mada dane" – me miro como si quisiera matarme. Conocía muy bien ese tipo de mirada. Ya se la había visto a alguien antes. Se la había visto a **él.**

Decidí pues olvidarme de este _'pequeño accidente'_ que por supuesto había sido _'involuntario'_ cuando otra vez me volvió a caer otro pelotazo. Esta vez fue en el brazo. Eso me iba a dejar un moretón muy grande.

-"!Uy! Otra vez. !Que pena contigo Echizen! !En verdad lo sentimos muchísimo!"

-"Mada mada dane" – pero no dejaba de frotarme el brazo. Este golpe me había dolido más que el anterior.

Se volvieron a poner a jugar. Ahora me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para ir al baño. Me pare con cuidado por que estaba comenzando a tener mareos, eso debía ser efecto de la pastilla. Caminé despacito hacía fuera de las canchas hasta que me cayo el tercer pelotazo, esta vez en la cabeza y esa, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"¿Como que no saben a donde se fue?"

-"Lo sentimos mucho. Se paro y se fue, no nos dio mucho tiempo para reaccionar" – Tezuka lucia apenado por eso y no era para menos por que lo que nos había contado Inui era algo que nos dejo muy preocupados.

-"Bueno vasta de arrepentimientos, vamos a buscarlo todos de una vez. No se pudo haber ido del colegio y tampoco se puede perder aquí dentro. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de ponernos en contacto con su mamá" – el director estaba sudando frío de la preocupación hasta que llego su secretaria que al parecer le traía más malas noticias por que llego corriendo.

-"!Señor director! !Señor director! El profesor de gimnasia tiene un problema en las canchas de soccer. !Los muchachos, al parecer se están peleando y no los puede separar! !Necesita su ayuda!" – la chica estaba casi sin aire después de intentar hablar de corrido. La situación se oía seria por que estaba bastante nerviosa.

-"!Que horror! !Otro problema más! !Voy para allá enseguida!" – El director se secó la cara presuroso con un pañuelo – "!Dos de ustedes acompáñenme a resolver este problema y los demás por favor busquen a ese chico Echizen!"

Tezuka y yo fuimos a ayudar al director a poner calma al otro lado del colegio mientras Inui, Kawamura, Eiji y Fuji fueron a buscar a Echizen por todo el colegio. Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la pelea que iba a encontrar ahí, solo esperaba que no se hicieran demasiado daño entre ellos y que Echizen apareciera pronto en algún lugar seguro del colegio.

Cuando por fin llegamos a las canchas había un círculo de chicos alrededor de la pelea y todos alentaban a un chico de nombre Kanawa mientras que el profesor de deportes estaba histérico intentando tranquilizarlos hasta que nos vio llegar en su auxilio.

-"!Todos están castigados! !Dejen de pelear de una vez!" – Todos los chicos que formaban el círculo se callaron automáticamente pero los que estaban dentro del círculo no paraban de pelear – "!Ustedes cuatro deténganse de una vez!"

Fue más que una sorpresa reconocer a Echizen dentro del círculo de pelea, en medio de la multitud y agarrando al tal Kanawa del cabello y estrellándolo contra la tierra. Los amigos de Kanawa intentaban ayudarlo a sacarse a Echizen de encima pero Ryoma no parecía querer soltarlo por nada de este mundo.

-"!Echizen suéltalo!" – Tezuka dio tal grito que asustó al director que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. Echizen se sorprendió al vernos y por un instante bajo la guardia. Instante que Kanawa aprovecho muy bien para desquitarse de el.

El profesor de deportes fue el primero en reaccionar en ese momento y agarro a Kanawa de los hombros y lo jaló hacia a tras. Yo me acerque a Echizen para ayudarlo a levantarse pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo cuando me pego una tremenda pata en el estómago. Yo solo caí a un lado.

Por lo que alcance a ver ya se estaba volviendo a lanzar encima de Kanawa otra vez cuando el mismo Tezuka lo sujeto de los hombros

-"!Detente de una vez Echizen! !Date cuenta de lo que estas haciendo!" – Ryoma estaba intentando zafarse del agarre pero Tezuka lo estaba sujetando con fuerza para evitar que se escapara… estuvieron un buen rato forcejeando hasta que el director volvió a hablar.

-" !Esto no puede ser! !Tendré que llamar a su madre!" – automáticamente Echizen se dejo caer sin fuerzas al piso como si fuese un muñeco de trapo sin vida.

-"!Párate de una vez para llevarte a la enfermería!" – Tezuka le tendió la mano pero Echizen la rechazo. El solo intentó ponerse de pie. Dio un paso torpe seguido por otro más y luego se desmayo.

**TBC….**

Hehehehe este capítulo esta un poquito corto… pero la verdad me he demorado décadas en hacerlo por falta de tiempo… una vez mas sorry!

Gracias por esperarme en actualizar y felicitaciones para las personas que no murieron de desesperación. Saludos y gracias también para los que me dejaron reviews e hicieron lo posible para comunicarse conmigo, para apurarme y amenazarme para seguir escribiendo (kayter… ya no me vas a comer verdad?) XD lo que demuestra que amenazarme sirve… amenácenme mas para que escriba mas rápido! XD Espero sus comentarios… bites!


	6. Stand up

Esta vez empecé a escribir antes de mandar el capítulo al aire… quizás por eso este salió más pronto… aún así seguro que me he debido demorar el poner este al aire… verdad? El trabajo me carcome! Pero espero poder actualizar mas seguido… ese es mi deseo para este proximo año… eso y un paquete de galletas margarita, otro de picaras y una bolsa de cocorokos XD (la gente de Peru solo sabe a que me refiero… alguien de Peru que se apiade de mi alma y me alimente por favor!)

**Pieces**

**Capítulo 6: Stand up**

Me sentía tan cansado, adolorido, aburrido, fastidiado que quería seguir durmiendo por que en mi conocimiento era la única manera de no sentir tanto dolor.

Para colmo de mis males podía oír perfectamente los gritos del cuarto siguiente a donde yo estaba. Mi mamá estaba en una discusión bastante acalorada con el director del colegio que se empeñaba por impedir a toda costa mi regreso a clases.

-"Señora. Entienda por favor que ese tipo de agresiones físicas no están permitidas bajo ninguna circunstancia en ningún colegio. Esas agresiones son sancionadas con suspensiones o con la expulsión de acuerdo la gravedad de los eventos y si a eso sumamos el show que ha hecho su hijo el día de hoy más la certeza de que sabemos que esta loco"

-"!Mi hijo no esta loco!

-"Loco, orate, desquiciado, con problemas mentales. !Todos son sinónimos señora! !Mire, lo que hizo su hijo a sus compañeros de clase! Si no esta loco entonces ¿que es? ¿Un monstruo?!" – monstruo? Esa era precisamente la descripción que **el** me había dado. Siempre me decía monstruo y trataba de golpearme. Me quería matar.

-"!Mi hijo no es un monstruo! Solo esta enfermo. Esta mal. !Si no esta en el colegio entonces no va a poder socializar y socializar le hace bien! !Pensé que el colegio podía ayudar en eso!"

-"!Señora esto como usted bien dice es un colegio, no es un hospital psiquiátrico ni un manicomio que es el lugar a donde debería mandar a su hijo a 'socializar'!" - ¿Hospital psiquiátrico? Yo no quería ir ahí. ¿Mama nunca me mandaría ahí verdad? ¿Verdad mamá? Ella ni siquiera lo mandó a el ahí menos me mandaría a mí.

-"!Mi hijo no va a ir a ninguno de esos lugares! !Los médicos nos dijeron que podía seguir con una vida normal y eso vamos a intentar que se haga!" – !Bien dicho mamá! – "!Además si mi hijo merece un castigo sus demás compañeros también! ¿Por que el solo tiene que cargar con los platos rotos?"

-"Serán castigados apenas averigüemos lo que en verdad paso"

-"¿Entonces usted planea expulsar a mi hijo sin saber si tuvo o no la culpa?"

-"El caso de su hijo es diferente. El agredió a un alumno que solo estaba prestando ayuda y que encima va dos años por delante. Ese muchacho no tenía la culpa de nada. !Solo se cruzo por el camino de destrucción de su hijo!" – ¿Agredí a alguien más? No lo podía recordar del todo. Solo recordaba los golpes con la pelota. Ni siquiera recodaba a cuantos les había pegado. Quizás el director si tenía razón. Era un monstruo que actuaba inconcientemente sin pensar.

-"Usted no puede hablar de mi hijo como si fuera un criminal además quien fue ese otro chico a quien agredió. ¿Si se puede saber? Solo falta que este inventando todo" – mi mamá me estaba defendiendo bien sin pensar que yo en verdad tenía la culpa. Era malo y ella no quería darse cuenta.

-"Un chico de tercero, Oishi, es el vicepresidente de su clase para que sepa que no estoy inventando cosas" – ese nombre provocaba un eco en mi cabeza. Yo lo conocía, lo recordaba. El siempre se había portado bien conmigo ¿Y a pesar de eso yo le había pegado? Si que era un monstruo. Un completo monstruo. Quizás ya era tiempo de olvidarme del colegio y empezar a contemplar la posibilidad de vivir en las montañas donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie. Otra opción era quedarme solo y aburrido en casa. Pero ninguna de esas opciones significaba que dejaría de comportarme como el monstruo que era. Podría atacar a cualquiera en un momento de locura. A Momo, a Nanako, a mamá. Después de todo la lo había matado a **él. **Había matado a mi mejor amigo. El siguiente podía ser cualquiera.

Lo mejor era salir del colegio. Irme a casa. Acá podría volver a atacar a alguien.

Me pare como pude y salí de esa oficina tratando de no hacer ruido. Llegue al pasillo. Me tenía que ir de aquí sin que nadie me viera. Camine por los corredores semi-oscuros escondiéndome cada vez que oía algo fuera del silencio. Me tapaba la boca e intentaba disminuir el sonido que hacía cada vez que me venían las ganas de vomitar. Ya tenía las manos ensangrentadas y ese sabor en toda mi boca. No podía parar ahora, tenía que salir de ahí.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"¿Quiere dejar de decir esas cosas? !Ryoma lo va a oír!"

-"!Mire señora, yo estoy aquí velando por la integridad de los demás alumnos que no quieren convivir con su hijo por temor a sus _'repentinos ataques'_, hágame caso, es necesario que se lo lleve de una vez!" – el director me estaba botando del colegio, de su oficina. Me condujo hasta la puerta pero Ryoma ya no estaba echado en el sillón en el que lo deje. Ni siquiera estaba dentro de esa oficina.

-"!Si mi hijo esta mal ahora y si ha huido por todo lo que le escucho decir será solamente su culpa!"

-"!↕Ahora me va a echar la culpa de su locura?!"

-"!Si!" – pero ya no lo quería seguir oyendo y salí corriendo de su oficina. Seguro estaría dolido y con suerte no muy lejos de aquí. - "!¿Ryoma! Donde te has metido?!" – mis palabras sonaban como eco por todos lados pero a pesar que mi sonido se esparcía por todos lados no tenía ninguna señal de él. Hasta que escuche unos pasos. ¿Sería el?

-"Disculpe señora. ¿Usted es la mamá de Ryoma?" – un chico de cabello castaño y mirada seria se paro justo frente de mi. Tenía varios amigos detrás suyo. ¿Conocerían todos a Ryoma? ¿Serían sus amigos? Se veían mayores que el.

-"Si pero ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar con ustedes. Tengo que buscarlo por que no se donde se ha metido. ¿De casualidad ustedes no lo verían por ahí?"

-"No lo hemos visto desde que se peleo en las canchas de soccer"

-"Gracias entonces. Hasta luego." – no sabía por donde empezar a buscarlo. El único que podría tener una idea sería. - "De casualidad ustedes no conocerán a un chico que se llama Momoshiro Takeshi. ¿Verdad?" – todos ellos se miraron hasta que un chico de cabello igual de corto y castaño que el anterior con unos ojos azules preciosos se dirigió a mi.

-"Si lo conocemos. Vamos juntos al club de tenis pero hoy el y otro miembro mas del equipo se han ido de excursión al museo pero supongo ya deberían estar por regresar."

-"Señora nosotros le ofrecemos nuestra ayuda para buscarlo y en lo que sea que necesite. ¿Verdad muchachos? ¿Verdad que si?" – un chico de ojos verdosos y cerquillo gracioso pero con un entusiasmo enorme para estos momentos ofreció la ayuda del resto.

-"!Nyaaa desde luego! !Vamos a buscar a ochibí!" – ¿Ochibí? ¿Ese no era uno de los apodos que le habían puesto a mi hijo? !Ellos debían ser sus otros amigos entonces! !Sus amigos del club de tenis!

-"!Muchas gracias!"

-"No es ninguna molestia para nosotros." – el chico de los lentes y mirada seria volvió a hablar – "Kawamura, revisa los techos y el cuarto piso. Inui tercer piso y los laboratorios. Oishi tu revisa el segundo piso, Fuji primer piso y los baños. Kikumaru tu fíjate en las canchas del este, yo revisare el lado oeste." – me quede sorprendida como se habían. No, como había repartido los terrenos del colegio. Yo solita no hubiera podido revisarlo todo. Lo mire como para esperar a que me dijera por donde podía revisar yo cuando. - "Señora usted se puede ir a su carro, cuando lo encontremos lo llevaremos al estacionamiento" – le hice caso, con ese don de mando no le podía refutar absolutamente nada.

Me dio algo de cosa abandonar la búsqueda pero me fui mas tranquila al estacionamiento sabiendo que mi hijo ahora estaba en manos mas confiables que las de ese director de pacotilla. Después de todo ellos conocían mejor los terrenos del colegio que yo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La visita al museo había sido demasiado aburrida. Ahora que ya estábamos casi en la entrada del colegio agarraría mis cosas y me iría a visitar a Ryoma a su casa a ver que tal le había ido en su día solo en casa. Seguro se había aburrido mas que yo.

-"Oiii Mamushi. ¿Vas a ir al salón ahora?"

-"Pshh si" – Los dos fuimos caminando desde el autobús escolar hasta el colegio pasando por el estacionamiento, pero cuando pasábamos por ahí note que _Mamushi_ adquiría un color como el de papel transparente. Estaba pálido y nervioso por algo que al parecer había visto.

_-"¿Que te pasa Mamushi? ¿Viste un fantasma?"_ – me pareció graciosa su cara y comencé a hacerle burla mientras el se seguía desinflando y señalándome algo que al principio no supe que era pero después de acercarme un poco note que era sangre.

-"Esta sangre todavía esta fresca. ¿Crees que alguien este herido?"

-"Pshhh. Podría estar muerto ya. Pshh por si no lo has notado hay mucha sangre en el estacionamiento" – _Mamushi_ estaba en lo cierto había sangre por todas partes pero había sido chorreada en gotas. Estaba salpicada de manera extraña – "Ojala no sea un animal. Detestaría ver un animal muerto dentro del colegio"

Estábamos a punto de entrar al colegio en si para sacar nuestras cosas de los casilleros cuando llegaron ciertas murmuraciones a mis oídos, si mi olfato no me fallaba era un chisme muy gordo por que todos parecían hablar de lo mismo. ¿Sería algo interesante o chistoso? Quizás se lo podría contar a Ryoma cuando lo viera a manera de alegrarle su vida.

-"Oi _Mamushi_. ¿Que tal si primero vamos al baño?" – el baño siempre era el mejor lugar para enterarse de los chismes.

-"Pshhh. Deja de ser chismoso y vamos de una vez por las cosas"

-"!Vamos! !A que tu también te quieres enterar que paso!" – lo jale del brazo tal y como hacia con Echizen cada vez que lo quería forzar a algo que el no quería, siempre terminaba por agarrarlo como a un muñeco. Claro que _Mamushi_ a comparación de Ryoma era un muñeco muy mal geniado. Cuando llegamos a uno de los baños del primer piso ya había demasiada gente comentando lo que había ocurrido, habíamos llegado justo a tiempo para enterarnos del chisme completo. Pare mi oreja para escucharlo todo con gran disimulo después de todo a nadie le gusta que le digan chismoso, es mejor decir '_me entere de pura casualidad'_.

-"Dicen que le pego a todo el salón"

-"!A mi me dijeron que envió a muchos chicos al hospital!"

-"Yo me acabo de enterar que el directo ya lo ha expulsado y que lo van a mandar a un manicomio primero y cuando se cure ira al reformatorio. Es que esta mas loco que otra cosa"

-"¿Y que paso con el chico de tercero? Ese tal Oishi…" – _Mamushi_ y yo nos miramos como si hubiéramos escuchado una blasfemia. Había habido un incidente en el colegio y Oishi había terminado herido o algo por el estilo. - "¿Dicen que esta en el hospital verdad? No que eran amigos? !¿Como se atrevió a golpearlo de ese modo tan brutal?!"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Si, incluso su mama ha tenido que venir por el. !Van a levantar cargos!"

-"Hhahahaha. Te dije que ese Echizen estaba loco. No es el mismo que era cuando vino hace como tres años. En verdad esta loco" – ¿Ryoma? !Pero el se había quedado en casa!

-"¿Momoshiro a donde vas?"

-"!A buscar a Echizen!! Ese sonso vino al colegio y algo grave ha hecho!" – Salí corriendo del baño. La mayoría de los chismes me parecían absurdos ahora que me ponía a pensarlos bien. Ryoma ni siquiera era capaz de abrir una botella de agua solo. !En esas condiciones era imposible que mandar personas heridas de gravedad al hospital!

-"Pshhh. Pero tu no sabes donde encontrarlo. ¿O tienes alguna idea?"

-"No, pero creo que si, si tengo una idea de donde puede estar."

-"¿Donde?" – los dos seguíamos corriendo, primero sin sentido y luego con algo mas de coordinación.

-"No lo sé. Solo tenemos que seguir la sangre."

Salimos del colegio y seguimos los rastros de sangre que estaban en el estacionamiento. Muchas de esas gotas ya se estaban comenzando a secar. En el estacionamiento no habían muchos carros. Solo los usuales que eran los del director, las secretarias, algunos de los profesores también tenían carro por que la mayoría o llegaban a pie o tomaban algún medio de transporte publico. Pero había un carro que se me hacía por demás conocido. !Era el de la mamá de Ryoma!

Le hice una señal a _Mamushi_ para no decir nada y poner sobre alerta a Echizen aunque _Mamushi_ ya se había dado cuenta por si solo. Toda la sangre parecía empozarse en ese lugar.

-"!Oiii Echizen sal de ahí de una vez! !Ya se que estas aquí y estoy seguro que me estas escuchando!" – pero Echizen insistía en no dar la cara. Me acerque mas al carro, _Mamushi _me seguía de cerca. – "Ryoma ya se que estas detrás del carro de tu mamá. Se que estas vomitando sangre otra vez. La has dejado regada por todo el estacionamiento.

-"!Vete! !Déjame solo!"

-"!Oye no tienes por que portarte así conmigo!"

-"!Vete antes de que te mate!"

-"!Vamos Echizen! Tu no has matado a nadie, no eres ningún asesino. No me vas a matar, ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para hacerlo."

-"Pero soy un monstruo. **El** lo sabía…"

-"¿El? ¿Quien es EL? ¿A quien te refieres?" – no lo comprendía. Estaba hablando idioteces. Aquí solo estábamos _Mamushi_ y yo. ¿Quien era **el**?

-"A **EL**! **EL**! **EL**!"

-"¿Mamushi?" – ya estaba empezando a mirar mal a _Mamushi._ ¿Que le había hecho que Ryoma no me había dicho?

-"!Pshhh!"

-"!No! !El no… **EL**, **EL**!" – seguía sin tener sentido, no sabía, ni siquiera adivinaba a quien se refería con **EL.**

-"Pshhh. !Deja de esconderte y sal de ahí de una vez! !Se valiente!"

-"¿Valiente? ¿Valiente? !Creo que ya he sido suficientemente valiente como para seguir vivo!"

-"!Cállate _Mamushi_! !No me estas ayudando!" – Ryoma estaba sensible a cualquier comentario en este momento así que teníamos que ser muy cuidadosos con las palabras. Tenía que tratar este asunto de una manera más inteligente. ¿Que diría mi mamá en este caso? Convencerlo a salir a cambio de un chocolate no iba a mejorar las cosas – "¿Oii tu mamá sabe que estas aquí?"

-"Sabe pero no sabe donde estoy ahora." – el tenía algo en mente en este momento – "Ella tarde o temprano vendrá al carro y me llevara a casa. Me quiero ir a casa."

-"Si quieres yo te puedo llevar."

-"No. Quiero irme en carro." – se estaba comenzando a mover. Lo notaba hablar algo agitado. Por un segundo vi su cabello moverse y parte de su cabeza por detrás de una de las ventanas. Se estaba metiendo al carro. Se iba a encerrar dentro del carro. - "Me aburrí de esperar. !Me voy a casa!"

-"!Echizen tienes que esperar a tu mamá! Ella tiene las llaves del auto."

-"Pshhh. Déjalo, el no sabe conducir. Además es menor de edad." – pero esas palabras _Mamushi _se las tuvo que tragar cuando el motor del carro comenzó a sonar.

-"!Echizen! !Detente! !No lo hagas!" – Con _Mamushi_ estábamos intentando abrir las puertas del carro para bajarlo de ahí pero Echizen fue mas vivo y les puso el seguro. El tenía dominada la situación desde adentro. La única manera de detenerlo era…

-"!Sal de ahí Momo! !No me obligues a pasar encima de tuyo!" – no se me ocurrió mejor idea que ponerme detrás del carro. Si lo iba a mover tendría que pasar encima mío. Si no sabia manejar no podría retroceder. Pero el condenado si sabía manejar. Estaba comenzando a retroceder. Despacito para darme tiempo a huir. – "Voy a contar hasta tres para que salgas de mi camino. Uno. Dos." – no se atrevería. ¿o si? – " !Tres! !Tu te la buscaste Momo!" – avanzo el carro con rapidez y retrocedió en menos de cinco segundos. Tengo que darle las gracias a _Mamushi_ eternamente por jalarme a ultimo momento a un lado sino hubiera terminado debajo de las llantas de ese auto.

-"Pshhh !Eres un imbecil! ¿No ves que no esta en sus casillas? !Te iba a pasar el auto encima y sin remordimientos de conciencia!" – _Mamushi _tenia razón otra vez pero no era momento para convertirme en su fan, no ahora. !Había que detener a Ryoma!

-"!Hay que sacar a toda la gente de su camino!"

-"!Pshhh!"

-"!Salgan de la pista! !Salgan de la pista!"

-"!Entren al colegio!" – A mi no me hacían mucho caso pero al ver la cara de desesperación de _Mamushi_ la gente solo atinaba a correr hacia dentro. Excepto una persona. Tezuka.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jamás pensé que me atrevería a conducir y mucho menos pasarle el carro por encima a Momo. Pensé detener el carro cuando gracias a Dios Kaidoh lo saco de mi camino. Pero si llegara a detener el carro ellos verían la manera de bajarme de ahí.

Seguí manejando en círculos buscando la salida del estacionamiento hasta que la vi. Justo a tiempo por que ya estaba empezando a sentir la angustia y el aire comenzaba a escasear en mis pulmones…

Desde la ventaba del carro veía como Kaidoh y Momo hacían hasta lo imposible por meter a todos dentro del edificio del colegio para evitar que atropellara gente. Con el camino libre podía acelerar un poco mas. Ir mas rápido era algo atrevido de mi parte. Era peligroso. Pero de pronto lo vi parado en medio de la pista del estacionamiento. Exactamente a la mitad de mi camino…

Se veía como **El.** pero no era **EL.** **El** no usaba lentes. Le gustaba usar túnicas negras. Le gustaba fastidiarme, gozaba molestándome, pegarme. Hacerme llorar. **El **nunca se preocupo mucho por mi o al menos nunca lo sentí de esa manera, me dio mas problemas de los que quería, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a el y a todos sus malditos genes. A la maldita hora en la que decidió morir y dejarme todos los problemas a mi. Lo odiaba por nombrarme su sucesor en la desgracia. Para desgracia mía. Detestaba tenerlo frente a mi. Burlándose. Gritándome. Ahora yo tenía al toro por los cuernos y le iba a pasar el carro encima y lo iba a disfrutar mucho.

Pare el carro y retrocedí un poco. Pise el acelerador sin arrancar el carro. Era exactamente el sonido que hacía Ryoga cuando aprendía a manejar y que siempre lo sacaba de quicio. Rum rumm. El sonido del carro era veloz como el de la ambulancia ese día que se lo llevaron. Había demasiado silencio ese día. Todos los sonidos hacían eco.

-"!Detente Echizen! !Bájate de ese carro ahora!" – No. Ya no había más silencio. Solo el ruido como cohete que hizo el carro. En menos de diez segundos estaría debajo de mis llantas. Fueron los diez segundos más lentos de mi vida – "!Echizen bájate de ese carro ahora!" – pero esa voz no era la de **el. E****l** no se vestía de azul y no usaba lentes. Su cabello no era tan claro como el de la persona que estaba apunto de aplastar. Esta era otra persona. Iba a atropellar a alguien. No era** el.**

En ese segundo comprendí lo que decían los anuncios en la televisión. Lo más difícil de conducir era frenar. El sonido de bólido termino en un chirrido de llantas a causa de la frenada intempestiva. El carro comenzó a girar. Tenía la impresión que estaba dibujando un circulo en plena pista. A la hora que el carro freno completamente y dejo de moverse mi frente fue a dar contra el timón. !Demonios! Me olvide de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Mama se iba a enojar mucho conmigo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todos obedecieron mis instrucciones y salimos a buscar a Echizen por todos lados. Lo que nos dijo Inui parecía ser cierto entonces, aun así era difícil de creer. ¿Como una persona como él podía estar enferma? Lo que me hubiera gustado mas de todas formas hubiera sido escucharlo de la propia boca de Echizen. Lo que su actitud significaba es que aún no nos tenia la suficiente confianza o simplemente no nos había recordado del todo. Lo ultimo no me sorprendía del todo.

Lo busque por todos los sitios por donde alguien se podría esconder en el ala oeste pero sin suerte alguna, quizás los demás habían dado ya con él. No parecía ser mi día después de todo.

Regrese al edificio a ver si lo veía por los salones cuando escuche un griterío fuera de lo normal.

Era normal escuchar a Momo gritar pero no a Kaidoh; tampoco era normal escuchar sonidos de un carro correr a toda velocidad como si fuera un auto de carreras en medio de una autopista vacía.

Me acerque justo cuando una multitud entraba al colegio, tuve que nadar contra la corriente pero cuando el mar paso me vi exactamente en medio de la pista de carreras. Justo delante del carro. Y era precisamente Echizen, a quien yo mas buscaba en ese momento quien estaba al volante.

-"!Detente Echizen! !Bájate de ese carro ahora!" – por un segundo me sentí como si yo fuera su padre y quería bajarlo a toda costa de ese carro. Sentí una preocupación que pocas veces sentía.

El carro que había estado acelerando por un buen rato paro una milésima de segundo y luego arranco. Venía hacia mi. No se iba a detener. - "!Echizen bájate de ese carro ahora!"

A veces cuando las circunstancias son de vida o muerte uno suele ver las cosas en una velocidad más lenta que la usual. Las puedes ver como en cámara lenta y hasta el más mínimo detalle. Podía escuchar a la gente gritar desde dentro del colegio, desde la puerta, desde las ventanas. Respiraciones suspendidas, podía incluso ver a algunas chicas taparse los ojos. Pero de todas estas cosas la que pude ver mas claramente y nunca me voy a olvidar fue la cara de Ryoma sorprenderse en un segundo y virar el timón al siguiente. Por un instante tuve miedo de morir. Tuve tanto miedo que me atreví a cerrar los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir vi el carro dar vueltas delante mío como si fuera un trompo y parar en seco. Yo seguía vivo en medio de todo pero ahora el que me volvía a preocupar nuevamente era Echizen.

El primero que corrió al carro fue Momo. La gente ahora recuperándose del susto se animo a salir de los salones. Su mama también vino corriendo desde no se donde hasta el carro parado en medio de la nada.

-"!La puerta esta cerrada!"

-"!Yo tengo las llaves!" – su mama corría lo mas rápido que podía con el otro par de llaves en la mano. Por lo que vi desde mi ubicación la situación era preocupante por que al parecer Echizen se había ido de cara contra el timón.

-"!Esta vivo!" – Momo estaba pálido con todo esto, él era el mas cercano a Echizen después de todo pero con la noticia que el mismo dio le regreso algo de color al rostro. Sin el cinturón de seguridad puesto tuvo suerte de no haber salido volando por el parabrisas del carro. Momo lo saco del asiento delantero. El golpe le había sacado sangre por que tenia todo el polo manchado al igual que su cara.

-"!Ponlo en la parte de atrás para llevarlo al hospital!" – Momo lo volvió a cargar y lo extendió en los asientos traseros del carro.

-"Yo voy con ustedes" – recobre la movilidad de las piernas y corrí hasta el carro. La señora no me dijo nada pero me permitió el acceso a su carro. Mientras el carro arrancaba y salía de los perímetros del colegio podía escuchar a los demás gritar y correr detrás del carro. Cuando llegáramos al hospital tendría que llamarlos para darles noticias sobre la condición de Echizen.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

!Maldito tráfico! Nos llevo mas de treinta minutos llegar hasta el hospital. Yo tenía a Echizen en la parte trasera del carro, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mis piernas. Lo veía y no lo podía reconocer. Me costaba creer que fuera el. No lucia para nada como ayer en la noche, yo no lo había dejado así ayer en la noche…

Ahora estaba todo golpeado, con moretones, maltrecho, ensangrentado y para rematar la situación estaba inconciente. Intente frotarle los brazos con la ingenua esperanza a que se despertara y dijera alguna estupidez pero cada vez lo notaba mas frío.

Tezuka estaba sentado en el asiento el copiloto ayudando a la señora a mantener la calma y llevarnos enteros hasta el hospital por que ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para conducir, estaba tan nerviosa que erró el camino dos veces.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Tezuka fue el primero en bajar y correr a buscar una camilla, yo cargue a Echizen y entre corriendo al área de emergencias. Mientras corría mis ojos captaron mi reflejo. Ryoma colgaba de mis brazos como si fuera un muñeco de trapo roto.

La ayuda no tardo mucho en llegar hasta nosotros, me lo quitaron de los brazos y lo subieron a una camilla que la hicieron rodar por un corredor hasta desaparecer detrás de una puerta. No lo volvimos a ver mas.

A la señora por otra parte se le bajo la presión tanto que Tezuka tuvo que sostenerla antes que llegara al suelo. Una de las enfermera del pabellón se la llevo a un lado para reanimarla un poco. Tezuka se hizo también a un lado y reviso su celular. Recién me daba cuenta que durante todo el camino al hospital su celular había estado sonando. Quizás eran los chicos que querían saber lo que había pasado ya que no habían estado por ahí cerca, solo _Mamushi_ era su única fuente de información.

Yo estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que hacer, nunca me había pasado nada parecido. Tenia miedo y las puertas no se abrían a pesar que ya había pasado mucho tiempo o quizás no fue tanto, seguro los minutos se habían estirado tanto que a mi me parecían una eternidad. Pero buen tiempo debió haber pasado por que escuche a los chicos llegar y correr hasta Tezuka buchou y a tratar de animar a la señora. Hasta Nanako ya había llegado al hospital, todos estábamos esperando alguna noticia para saber si estaba bien.

Apenas veíamos a alguien salir por esa puerta corríamos a preguntar por el pero siempre era una enfermera, un asistente, un auxiliar, todo el mundo salía por esa puerta menos la persona encargada de darnos las explicaciones del caso. Nos asustamos cuando vimos salir a un muerto por esa puerta por que pensamos que podía ser Ryoma, nos asustamos más cuando vimos entrar a un herido de gravedad. Mas gente entraba y salía pero igual seguíamos sin tener una noticia hasta que por fin apareció un doctor. Todos nos lanzamos encima de el.

-"¿Son sus familiares?"

-"Somos sus amigos"

-"Solo hablo con familiares"

-"!Yo soy su mama!" – La señora había venido corriendo con un café en la mano, llego justo a tiempo por que ya le iba a pegar a ese doctor – "¿Como esta?"

-"Sígame por favor"

-"!No, espere! !Nosotros también queremos saber!" – me puse delante del doctor. Yo también quería enterarme que había pasado.

-"Si, pero solo puede pasar uno y ese lugar le corresponde a la mama" – era un doctor demasiado serio y no entendía los sentimientos de los demás. !Era un maldito petulante!

-"Esta bien chicos. Ahora regreso y les cuento como esta." – la señora siguió al doctor y los dos volvieron a desaparecer detrás de la maldita puerta por la que muy pocas personas podían pasar.

Estaba a punto de traer algo para derrumbar esa maldita puerta cuando volvió a salir la señora. Lucia mas tranquila, eso era una buena señal.

-"¿Esta bien?"

-"¿Podemos verlo?"

-"¿Como se encuentra?" – ella solo nos sonrió mas tranquila y movió la cabeza

-"Esta bien en medio de todo. Al parecer solo fue un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y por eso lo van a tener en observación por unos cuantos días a ver como evoluciona" – ¿no podía ser tan sencillo o si? De todas maneras me atreví a preguntar.

-"¿Si esta bien entonces por que se la llevo hasta allá? ¿Hay algo mas?" – la señora se quedo callada un momento y prosiguió.

-"Bueno. El golpe ha sido fuerte. Por poco se rompe el cráneo. Hay una pequeña fisura pero no es nada serio y dos costillas rotas. Suponemos debe ser por el accidente en el carro, no creo que haya sido en la pelea. Cuando se despierte va a estar un poco confundido y aturdido. Tu ya sabes Momo como se pone cuando esta así. Además tiene muchos golpes por la pelea en el colegio." – ¿Pelea? Yo aun no sabia nada de eso pero aun así seguí escuchando – "El doctor me quería preguntar si yo maltrataba a mi hijo por que cuando lo revisaron se dieron cuenta que esta anémico y bajo de peso. Les tuve que explicar su situación"

-"Nya !Que problema!¿Podemos verlo ahora?"

-"Cuando lo trasladen a un cuarto, lo quieren tener ahí un rato mas"

-"¿Nos podemos quedar?"

-"No, no es necesario. Ahora esta dormido y lo mas probable es que se despierte en la madrugada o en la mañana. Si quieren pueden venir a verlo mañana cuando salgan de clases"

-"¿Esta segura que no desea que la acompañemos? Yo me puedo quedar, no tengo ningún problema."

-"No Momo, esta bien, todos ustedes ya me han acompañado mucho además ¿debes tener cosas que hacer no?" – ella tenia razón pero eso no me preocupaba ahora. Si me ponía a hacer mis tareas no las haría bien por que mi cabeza estaría en otra parte.

-"La señora Echizen tiene razón Momo, si Echizen esta dormido no tiene caso. ¿Verdad?" – la actitud de Oishi me preocupo un poco.

-"Vámonos a nuestras casas y mañana vendremos todos de visita"

-"Si, vamos y vendremos con mas energía"

-"!Nyaa!"

-"Además tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas contigo Momo" – la voz de Fuji hizo eco en mi oreja. Ahora si me iban a hacer hablar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Salimos todos del hospital, según la ubicación en la que nos encontrábamos la casa mas cercana era la de Oishi así que todos nos fuimos ahí para conversar.

Entramos al cuarto de Oishi y mientras el nos traía algo para comer y beber por que con el apuro nadie había tenido ganas de llenar del buche. Aprovechamos el tiempo para llamar a nuestras casas y avisar que llegaríamos algo tarde por que al parecer nuestra '_conversación'_ iba a tomar un buen tiempo.

-"¿Desde cuando supiste lo de Echizen?" – fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió a Tezuka en ese momento.

-"!Y no te hagas al loco por que ya sabemos que es lo que tiene!"

-"Pues ¿Como saben lo que tiene? ¿Acaso se los dijo?"

-"Yo ya me había dado cuenta, solo necesitaba algo mas para estar cien por ciento seguro. La prueba la tuve hoy de parte del mismo Echizen"

-"Ah bueno. Yo no sabia nada hasta que su mama y su prima me lo contaron. Obviamente Ryoma se enojo mucho por eso, no quería que nadie lo supiera."

-"¿Y ni siquiera decirnos a nosotros? !Nyaa, nosotros también somos sus amigos!"

-"Lo se Kikumaru sempai pero Ryoma me hizo prometerlo además…"

-"¿Además que Momo?" – Oishi estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de su cuarto, alimentando a sus peces pero muy atento a la conversación.

-"Además que necesitaba ganarme su confianza. Su mama me encargo mucho que lo cuidara y lo vigilara para que no hiciera nada malo."

-"Esta muy bien que hayas mantenido tu promesa Momoshiro pero tu no podías vigilarlo todo el tiempo. Nos pudiste pedir ayuda."

-"Lo se buchou pero si les pedía ayuda tenia que aclararles todas sus dudas y eso no podía hacerlo" – en especial por Fuji e Inui

-"¿Pero como fue que paso esto?"

-"Veras Kawa. Esa es una enfermedad genética, uno de sus padres se la debió haber pasado. ¿Debió ser su papa verdad Momo?"

-"Fue su papa. El murió hace poco mas de un año creo. Por eso pienso que Echizen dejo de escribirnos. Coincide con el tiempo en que dejamos de tener noticias sobre el" – todos se quedaron callados sacando quizás sus propias conclusiones.

-"Si fue su papa el que murió debió haber sido un golpe muy fuerte para el."

-"Eso también explica el desinterés por parte de Echizen de seguir jugando en el club" – Tezuka y los demás sabían perfectamente que el monje había sido el promotor del tenis para Ryoma.

-"Pero no es solo eso Tezuka. Según lo que investigue sobre la enfermedad esta ataca directamente al hígado. El chico ya no habría podido seguir entrenando como antes."

-"Entonces Inui. ¿Tu crees que fue por eso que Echizen-chan no llego ni siquiera a la octava vuelta esa vez que lo pusimos a correr?"

-"Efectivamente Fuji. Eso fue"

-"!Nyaa pobre ochibi! Ese debió haber sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para el. !El prefería jugar a cualquier otra cosa! !Nyaaa pobre ochibi!"

-"Pshh. No lo compadezcas, a el no le gustaría eso."

-"_Mamushi_ tiene razón. Por eso no quería que nadie supiera nada"

-"Saaa Momo. Tu sabes mucho ahora. Eres una eminencia en este caso. ¿Que debemos hacer entonces?"

-"Si es una enfermedad que implica al hígado entonces debe tener una dieta especial ¿no?" – me sorprendía que ellos supieran tanto sin investigar. Lo mas probable es que prestaran mas atención en clase que yo.

-"Tiene una dieta que debe seguir o mas bien tiene una lista inmensa de cosas que no puede comer, una lista de cosas que no debe hacer…" - entre Inui y yo tuvimos que explicarles los aspectos mas conocidos de la enfermedad de Wilson, desde los síntomas hasta los efectos secundarios, la parte del tratamiento que el seguía y el tipo de estiramientos que debía hacer.

-"!Nyya una enfermedad sin cura! !Eso es horrible Oishiii!"

-"!Claro Eiji! Es genética, eso lo lleva desde que nació solo que no sabia nadie"

-"Sus huesos debieron estar débiles para que se le rompieran dos costillas. No creo que el golpe haya sido tan fuerte para rompérselas. Su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para recibirlo"

-"Así es Tezuka, si tu hubieras estado dentro del coche seguramente hubieras salido con un golpe y un gran moretón."

-"Aunque eso fue descuido de Echizen. ¿No se pudo el cinturón de seguridad verdad Momo?"

-"Kawa tiene razón. Echizen en ese momento estaba muy lejos de nosotros, casi me paso el carro encima lo mismo que a Tezuka"

-"Eso si Tezuka. Tu también tuviste suerte a que el mismo desviara el carro a ultimo segundo. Hubieras muerto. ¿Como se te ocurrió pararte ahí?!" – era la primera vez que veíamos a Fuji regañar a Tezuka como si fuera su propia madre. Yo hubiera regañado igual a Ryoma si hubiéramos estado los dos en ese caso. ¿Sería que éramos amigos demasiado unidos?

-"No lo se, solo quería intentar detenerlo y creo que lo conseguí al final. El mismo fue el que desvió el carro"

-"Pero hay algo que yo no se y ustedes hasta ahora no me cuentan" – tenia la atención de todos – "¿Que paso hoy en el colegio? En verdad Ryoma se peleo con cincuenta chicos?" – los rumores eran inmensamente exagerados lo sabia bien pero ya que estaba en esas sería bueno enterarme por fin de la verdad.

Fuji me contó todo lo que el había captado a la hora del refrigerio, Inui me contó todo lo que se había enterado en su investigación en el salón de Ryoma y al parecer la rencilla era a causa de celos por que se había visto librado de situaciones que le costarían la cabeza a uno del común, Tezuka y Oishi en cambio me dijeron lo que había pasado en las canchas de soccer y lo que vieron de la pelea.

Esa era la segunda vez que se ponía violento. La primera que yo había visto había sido con su prima. Pero ella me había contado de una ocasión anterior que fue cuando el gato paso a mejor vida. ¿Significaba eso que cuando se enojaba mucho siempre se pondría violento? ¿Su papa habría hecho lo mismo? Su papa, eso me hacia acordar algo mas.

-"!Ya me voy! Los veo mañana…"

-"!Nyya Momo! ¿A donde vas?"

-"Tengo que aclarar algo. !Les cuento mañana!" – cuando salí de la casa de Oishi todo estaba muy oscuro. Como no tenia mi bicicleta por que la había dejado en el colegio tuve que ir a pie hasta el hospital.

Cuando llegue había menos gente que cuando me fui. Comencé a buscar a la señora pero no la vi por ninguna parte. Le tuve que preguntar a la enfermera de turno si sabía a donde se había ido y ella me mando a la habitación 512. Cuando encontré el lugar como diez pasillos mas allá vi a la señora recostada en un sillón pequeño en el pasillo, estaba intentado dormir, Nanako no estaba a la vista.

-"No tenias que regresar Momo. Yo te dije que lo podía ver."

-"Lo se señora es solo que me gustaría saber si podía responderme una duda que tengo" – las dudas jamás me dejaban dormir.

-"A ver. ¿Cual es esa duda? Espero que sea fácil de responder" – la señora se acomodo en el sillón para escucharme.

-"Pues no creo que sea tan fácil de contestar para usted" – la señora puso un tono mas serio en su cara y me dejo seguir con mi pregunta – "Señora ¿Como se llevaba Ryoma con su papa?"

-"¿A que se debe esa pregunta?" – la señora parecía confundida por mi duda.

-"Es que no recuerdo haber hablado con Ryoma acerca de el. Es mas, nunca lo menciona. Yo quiero saber si el tuvo la oportunidad de guiarlo en esto de la enfermedad. Sus acciones puedes ser parecidas a…"

-"A las de **el**?"

-"Si" – **el**?

-"Bueno Nanjiroh siempre se llevo relativamente bien con Ryoma. Siempre se peleaban pero era por que a Nanjiroh le gustaba hacerlo enojar. Lo fastidiaba. Ryoma por eso no se le acercaba mucho a menos que tuviera ganas de jugar. Cuando nos enteramos que el estaba enfermo ya no lo volvimos a dejar jugar. Ese lazo se perdio en ese momento." – era obvio que le diera pena recordar las cosas que habían pasado entre su marido y su hijo, me dio pena haberle preguntado - "A Nanjiroh le encantaba_ 'barrer el piso'_ con Ryoma. El era su favorito en medio de todo, lo quería mucho aunque nunca se lo demostraba abiertamente y no poder jugar mas con el lo ponía de mal humor."

-"¿Mal humor? ¿Como es eso? ¿Se refiere como cuando le da Ryoma?"

-"Bastante parecido a eso. Siempre cuando llegaba a la casa encontraba cosas rotas y fuera de lugar. Mi marido estaba dormido y Ryoma en su cuarto estudiando. Ryoma era el que limpiaba el desorden que hacía Nanjiroh."

-"¿Entonces su papa tampoco se podía controlar?"

-"Si pero nunca llego a agredir a alguien, al menos que yo haya sabido" – eso me dejo un poco mas tranquilo. Si así había sido la enfermedad de su papa la de Ryoma debía ser bastante parecida. El también se podría controlar.

Le di las gracias por la información que me había dado y me fui a mi casa. Mi pregunta aunque media tonta me dio una solución esperanzadora, ahora solo tenia que encontrar la manera de controlar a Ryoma. Tenía que haber algún modo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"!Nyaa Momo!" – no había dormido bien pensando y pensando. Ahora Kikumaru sempai había venido corriendo y de un salto me había tirado al piso – "!Nyaa Momo! !Tienes que estas mas atento! ¿Además no nos vas a contar lo que fuiste hacer ayer nya?"

-"No nos diste mayor detalle Momo. Nos dejaste preocupados a todos" – Kawa era como la versión de repuesto de Oishi para las preocupaciones.

-"Me fui a preguntarle algo a la mama de Ryoma."

-"Ay Momo, nunca pensé que te gustaran tanto las _'mayorcitas'_. Con razón paras tan pegado a Echizen."

-"!Nooo! !Fuji sempai, te equivocas! !Solo quería preguntarle una curiosidad!"

-"No me mientas Momo. El que se pone rojo pierde" – Fuji ya me estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Rojo yo?

-"¿Y que era esa curiosidad al fin y al cabo?" – recién me daba cuenta que Kawa estaba cargando una pila de libros

-"Como había sido la enfermedad en su marido. Ese monje que vestía de negro siempre. Quería saber si ella o alguien lo podía controlar cuando se ponía como se puso Ryoma el otro día. Quizás podamos hacer lo mismo con el. ¿No creen?"

-"!Vaya Momo! !Nnos has sorprendido a todos!" – Oishi comenzó a reírse un poco y yo no entendí el chiste.

-"¿Por que?"

-"Bueno Momo, en todo este tiempo en que te hemos llegado a conocer hubo un numero limitado de veces en que te hemos visto así de vivo" – Inui y sus explicaciones matemáticas.

-"!En otras palabras no estamos acostumbrados a verte pensar Momo!" – y Fuji y sus comentarios hirientes.

-"!Nyaa! Fujiko tiene razón. ¿Verdad Oishi? ¿Verdad que si?"

-"!Eiji! !Eso es muy grosero! La idea que tuvo Momo es muy buena. Quizás a partir de eso nosotros podamos pensar en algo"

-"!Ya déjenlo en paz! Has tenido buena iniciativa Momo ahora déjanos ayudarte" – el capitán no solía dirigirme mucho la palabra y mucho menos apoyarme en las cosas que hacía. Ahora yo era el sorprendido.

-"!Nyaa ya se! Le podemos dar algo a cambio. !Como un pase para que vaya a comer al restaurante de Taka san!"

-"Negativo. No puede comer comida marina, habría un 100 porciento de probabilidades que sufriera otra recaída"

-"Pshh. ¿No esta muy grande para darle recompensas? !Eso es para cuando tienes cinco años!"

-"!Cinco años! !A mi todavía me sacan a pasear! Nyaa!"

-"¿Y si lo sacamos a pasear a alguna parte?"

-"!Esa es una buena idea Taka san!"

-"¿Que te parece Momo?" - todos me miraban nuevamente como si yo fuera Echizen. Que iba a saber yo si le iba a agradar la idea. Por otra parte…

-"Puede ser pero Echizen es capaz de no querer salir solo para darnos la contra. Ustedes aun no saben como se pone cuando esta de ese humor."

-"Yo pienso entonces que lo mejor es recurrir a las amenazas. Siempre funciona ¿Verdad Tezuka?"

-"Se trata de razonar con el Fuji, no de asustarlo"

-"Umm. Mira quien habla" – Fuji estaba jugando, no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿O si? A Tezuka tampoco le hizo gracia el comentario.

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?" – Fuji se veía serio pero en verdad estaba muerto de risa por dentro.

-"Pues no te has dado cuenta por lo que veo. Cada vez que tu le hablas o te le acercas mucho el se asusta. !Te tiene miedo!"

-"Nee Fuji. ¿No será al revés?"

-"No Oishi. Fíjense bien. Alguien que le pregunte algo o le dice algo a Echizen no pasa nada pero basta a que nuestro querido Tezuka le hable con su amical voz el se pone nervioso y acto seguido lo hace" – Fuji tenía razón. Tezuka le ordeno que detuviera el carro. ¿Echizen le tendría miedo a Tezuka? – "!Cada vez que Echizen se descontrole lo amenazamos con encerrarlo con Tezuka!"

-"Pshh ¿No sería mejor decirle al capitán que le ponga orden y lo detenga?"

-"A mi también me parece mas prudente la idea de Kaidoh…"

-"No, así pierde la gracia Oishi. No me parece."

-"A mi tampoco"

-"¿Tezuka?"

-'No creo que me tenga miedo" – todo el mundo se puso a discutir eso durante el día. Incluso a la hora de las prácticas aún no habían acabado de discutir eso y en como ayudar a Ryoma.

Cuando llegamos al hospital lo primero que fuimos fue buscar su cuarto a pesar que teníamos hambre. Su mama estaba afuera del cuarto sentada de la misma manera que la deje la noche anterior.

-"Buenas tardes señora. Vinimos a ver a Ryoma. ¿Como esta?" – la señora se sorprendió un poco al escuchar repentinamente a Tezuka. Como si hubiera pasado por un transe o como si hubiera caído de una nube.

-"No lo se. No lo sabemos muy bien. Ya se despertó pero no dice nada a nadie. No quiere hablar. Ni siquiera reacciona o da señales. Hay un doctor dentro tratando de que responda."

Todos nos pegamos a la ventana para ver si era verdad. El doctor le estaba hablando pero Ryoma no hacía nada más que mirar la frazada de su cama. Una enfermera mientras tanto le picaba con una aguja para ver si se movía pero nada. Al final los doctores salieron y le dijeron a la señora que podría ser que estuviera en un estado de shock.

Nos dieron permiso para entrar pero sin hacer mucho escándalo pero con Kikumaru sempai era imposible. Ryoma estaba tendido en la cama, quien sabe que cosas pasarían por su cabeza en ese momento por que se veia pensativo, tieso y sin movimiento, absorto en la inmortalidad de la mosca. Lo que si la cara magullada no se la quitaba nadie y la venda que tenía en la cabeza le daba un aspecto de momia aunque algunos de los mechones de su cabello salían a la luz. Fuera de eso creo que se veía bastante bien a pesar que una mascarilla le ayudaba a respirar.

-"¿Ryoma? !Mírame!" – pero no contestaba

-"!Nyaa! ¿Ochibi? ¿Ochibi? !Ochibii!!"

-"Echizen deja de preocupar a tu mama y habla por favor…"

-"Saa Echizen…"

-"Echizen…"

-"Pshhh…"

-"Echizen. No nos preocupes más" – Kawa se le acerco y de su casaca se le cayo la hoja de una planta. Fuji la agarró y comenzó a pasársela por la nariz como para hacerlo estornudar.

-"Fuji deja de hacer eso. Echizen no va a reaccionar aunque le hagas cosquillas" – pero lo que no hizo la planta y Fuji si lo hizo la voz del capitán. Ryoma movió lentamente los ojos hacia el capitán y luego los cerro fuerte como tratando de borrar una imagen de su mente.

-"¿Echizen estas bien?" – Kawa fue el primero en reaccionar.

-"¿Ves que te tiene miedo?" – Fuji sonreía con provocación – "¿Ne Echizen?"

Pero Ryoma no estaba completamente en si. Sus ojos seguían cerrados mientras comenzaba a temblar

-"Mejor llamamos a la enfermera" – Oishi se apresuro a salir de la habitación cuando su mamá entro.

-"Ryoma. ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas llorando?" – no nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Su cara estaba húmeda.

-"!Que se vaya! !Que me deje en paz!" – su voz sonaba extraña bajo la mascarilla

-"¿Quien?" – nadie sabía de quien hablaba o a quien se refería

-"**El **no me deja de fastidiar. Lo odio. !Dile que se vaya!"

-"¿Quien Echizen? ¿Tezuka?" – paso un momento, pensé que se refería a Tezuka y que de alguna manera extraña lo estaba fastidiando. Yo no fui el único en pensar mal, los demás también lo estaban comenzando a mirar mal.

-"No, El!"

-"¿Esta bien el chico? !Les dijimos que no lo perturbaran! !Será mejor que salgan de aquí!" – el doctor nos estaba echando mientras revisaba que Echizen estuviera bien – "¿Ya te estas moviendo?"

-"Ya estaba hablando pero no entendemos lo que dice"

-"Debe seguir confundido por el accidente. La gente no tiene mucho sentido después de un golpe tan fuerte"

-"Mejor váyanse chicos. Dejemos que descanse un poco" – la señora ahora nos pidió que nos fuéramos y todos le hicimos caso, ella fue la única que se quedo en el cuarto con él y no lo dejo hasta dentro de un buen rato en que se volvió a dormir.

-"Señora averiguo a quien se refería con **él**?" – le pregunte, era la segunda vez que lo oía decir ese pronombre.

-"Pues si, si sé. Se refiere a su papá. No se por que lo odia tanto si los dos se llevaban bien a pesar de sus diferencias. La única explicación que nos dio la psicóloga fue que podría ser por que el le heredo la enfermedad pero Ryoma se niega a responder sobre ese tema. Aunque se de alguien que puede saber algo."

-"¿Quien?" – todos estábamos curiosos

-"Ryoga"

-"¿Ryoga? ¿Quien es el nya?"

-"Ryoga suena a Ryoma. Hay un 90porciento de probabilidades que sea un familiar suyo y un 100 porciento a que sea su hermano"

-"Es su hermano mayor. Se llevan seis años y ahorita esta estudiando en Nueva York, el se quedo por allá"

-"¿Pero Ryoga no le ha dicho nada?" – Tezuka tomo la palabra anticipando cualquier otra pregunta similar.

-"No, tengo la sospecha que es una especie de pacto entre ellos. También supongo que Ryoma debió habérselo pedido o puesto bajo amenaza" – callar a la gente era típico de Echizen así que esa sospecha no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

-"¿Señora hay alguna manera de contactarnos con el?"

-"¿Nya Oishi tu también quieres saber?"

-"Claro, si el sabe algo entonces nos podría ayudar"

-"¿Además por que suena como un buen chisme verdad?"

-"!Fuji!"

-"Pshh. ¿Como podemos hablar con el?"

-"El va a venir a pasar un tiempo con nosotros para el cumpleaños de Ryoma y Navidad, quizas se quede un tiempo más. Debe estar por aquí para el 21 o 22 de Diciembre."

-"!Verdad! !El cumpleaños de Ryoma!" – se me había olvidado completamente, su cumpleaños venia dentro de unas tres semanas mas – "¿Planea hacerle algo? Yo puedo poner mi casa, mis papas no dirian nada"

-"No te preocupes mucho. Lo de una fiesta depende de su estado de ánimo pero si desean pueden visitarnos ese día por un pedazo de torta de helado de vainilla. ¿Si?"

-"!Nyaaa fiesta!"

-"Eiji no es una fiesta, todo depende de…"

-"¿Ochibi?"

-"Si…" – pero Eiji negaba con la cabeza

-"Ochibi…" – todos volteamos para ver que era lo que tenía tan absorto a Kikumaru sempai y vimos a Ryoma peleándose con la mascarilla de oxigeno en el marco de la puerta.

-"!No quiero fiesta, no quiero torta y sobretodo no quiero cumplir más años! !Estoy harto de eso!"

-"!Pero Echizen! !Es bonito soplar las velas y pedir un deseo!"

-"¿Deseo Kawamura sempai? Lo que yo deseo una estúpida vela no lo puede lograr, yo necesito un milagro. ¿Verdad mamá? ¿Verdad que lo que necesitamos es un milagro?" – la señora se quedo callada un rato al borde de las lágrimas hasta que alguien reaccionó tratando de calmar la situación

-"!No le grites a tu mamá! ↕Tu ya estas bastante grande como para cometer ese tipo de niñerías no crees?" – error. Tezuka buchou no iba calmar la situación, la iba a cortar de raíz. Estaba más serio que nunca si es que eso era posible. Si Ryoma hubiera podido desaparecer o huir retrocediendo lo hubiera hecho pero sus movimientos torpes no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Su piel amarillenta tomo un color blanco espectral y comenzó a mover la boca sin articular palabra. Ni un sonido era capaz de salir de su boca.

-"Lo siento. No fue mi intención es que. Lo siento Kawamura sempai" – las palabras demoraron en salir pero salieron con voz temblorosa.

-"¿Por que mejor no nos vamos a tomar un café a la cafetería del primer piso Tezuka?" – Fuji atinó a intentar llevárselo por que ahora si era claro que Echizen le tenía un miedo inexplicable a Tezuka. Pero el capitán era un pilar estancado en el piso, no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse.

-"!Claro Tezuka, vamos todos!" – Oishi y Fuji estaban intentando sacarlo del pasadizo y desaparecer en las escaleras por que Ryoma seguía temblando como papel.

-"Vamos…" – todos se llevaban a Tezuka mientras Taka san y yo intentabamos hacer lo mismo con Echizen que estaba adherido al marco de la puerta como si fuera parte de ella.

-"Vamos a descansar Echizen…"

-"Vamos Echizen kun. No deberías estar aquí parado, deberías estar descansando en tu cama" – entre los dos lo levantamos con cuidado y lo recostamos en su cama. Cuando le toque la mano para despedirme de el le note un sudor helado. Lo mejor por ahora era dejarlo con su mamá, ella ya sabría como calmarlo.

TBC

Bueno creo que este capitulo esta un poquito extenso.

Gracias por los reviews y sobretodo por la espera (que esta vez fue bastante corta). Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios, impresiones… etc. Acepto todo incluso piedras.


	7. The one who is lucky is not always happy

Después de mucho tiempo decidí actualizar Pieces

Después de mucho tiempo decidí actualizar Pieces. Además de ser un poco floja para actualizar estaba carente de ideas. Pero oh! Esta semana se me vino un chispazo y creo que ya retome el rumbo.

He revisado los capítulos anteriores y he corregido algunos errores (espero que esos sean todos), he agregado algunas palabritas extra y he quitado algunas oraciones con falta de sentido. Si quieren volver a leer son libres de hacerlo pero tengan comida al lado, un buen almohadón, su mantita para el frío por que el clima esta loco y de ser posible vayan al baño. No me responsabilizo por calambres por estar tanto tiempo sentados.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y siguen esperando por las actualizaciones. Gracias a mis acosadores personales y a los que no perecieron en el intento.

* * *

**Pieces**

**7. The one who is lucky is not always happy**

No podía ser así. Yo estaba seguro que estaba aquí por alguna parte escondido. Mamá sin embargo insistía que no era así. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto en el estacionamiento. ¿O quizás no fue así?

¿Si no era así entonces por que cuando cerraba los ojos lo podía ver? Siempre estaba ahí. Me daba miedo ser el único que lo podía ver. Yo no quería ser como él.

"¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Se te ve cansado".

"No tengo sueño" – La verdad que si tenía ganas de dormir. Sentía como si hubiera hecho ejercicios todo el día por que me dolía cada músculo de mi cuerpo además de mi cabeza. Pero mamá ya sabía eso y por eso mismo intentó relajarme. Cuando ella pasaba su mano por mi cabeza, cuando sus dedos peinaban mi cabello podía intentar dormir un rato. Si mamá estaba aquí conmigo entonces él no se atrevería a fastidiarme.

**xoxoxoxox**

El director ya había dicho que no lo dejaría regresar al colegio después de lo sucedido. Su mamá intentó persuadirlo como lo había hecho antes pero esta vez no cedió. Había demasiada presión de los padres para que no lo dejara regresar a clases. Todos habían recibido diferentes noticias de sus hijos acerca de lo que había pasado en el colegio, cada una más sorprendente que la otra pero todas con el mismo mensaje. Echizen había perdido los papeles de manera tan grande que a ninguno le quedaba la duda que en verdad estaba loco y era un peligro para los demás.

Pero esa noticia no se quedo solo en el colegio. Dos días después se convirtió en algo más que un rumor. Todos los colegios de la zona ya lo sabían y se podía ver la gente curiosa por los alrededores fisgoneando e intentando enterarse de nuevos y jugosos detalles.

Por supuesto había muchos alumnos que pese a las advertencias les gustaba desperdigar nuevas y sorprendentes historias. Pero nada de lo que decían era la verdad.

Ryoma mientras tanto había permanecido una semana y unos cuantos días más en el hospital. El doctor había dicho que ya se podía regresar a su casa y que estaba fuera de peligro. Los moretones del cuerpo habían casi desaparecido y se le notaba de mejor ánimo.

Todos íbamos a visitarlo a diario. Casi siempre le llevábamos algo con que entretenerse por que pasaba buena parte del día solo. Su mamá no podía dejar de trabajar aunque apenas era la hora ella salía corriendo de su trabajo para ir a verlo. Nanako le seguía el ejemplo y apenas acababa sus clases ella también iba al hospital con algo de comida para intentar que comiera.

Hoy para nosotros era un día como cualquier otro. Habíamos terminado la práctica en buena hora. No podíamos ir todos a verle por que nos limitaban el número de visitas. Solo fuimos Oishi sempai, Kikumaru sempai, Fuji sempai y Tezuka buchou además de mi.

Echizen estaba volviendo a aceptar a Tezuka buchou poco a poco. El primer día no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara al igual que a mí. Estaba apenado por casi pasarnos el carro encima. Tuvimos que hacerle entender que no había pasado nada y que no había por que sentirse mal. Pero Echizen y su cabeza no podían perdonarse por lo que habían hecho.

Todos las veces que íbamos a verlo siempre nos recibía con un _"lo siento"_ y cuando nos regresábamos a nuestras casas era _"No es necesario que pierdan su tiempo conmigo"._ No nos importaba lo que dijera, siempre regresábamos al día siguiente a verlo y a intentar alegrarlo.

Pero hoy fue diferente. Desde que llegamos al piso de su habitación el ambiente se sentía diferente. Pensé que habían cambiado el perfume del piso por que en verdad olía diferente. Pero cuando llegamos a la puerta de su habitación nos dimos cuenta que había un gran cambio en comparación con otros días. Desde fuera de la habitación lo podíamos escuchar reír. Hacía tiempo yo no lo escuchaba reír.

No era una risa cualquiera. Sonaban más bien a carcajadas.

"¿Echizen?" – Entramos a la habitación que estaba bastante iluminada. Echizen estaba tirado en su cama como siempre y alguien estaba con sus piernas en las manos haciéndole cosquillas.

"¡Nyaa! ¡Yo también quiero hacerle cosquillas a Ochibi!" – Eiji sempai salto desde donde estaba hasta agarrar una de las piernas de Echizen que seguía revolcándose en la cama de risa.

"¡Con cuidado Eiji! ¡No lo vayas a lastimar!"

Pero Kikumaru sempai no tuvo mucho tiempo de lastimarlo por que Ryoma logro liberar sus piernas y esconderlas debajo de las frazadas de la cama.

"Bueno Chibisuke ya que llegaron tus amigos me retiro a comer. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo cuando regrese?" – Ryoma se acomodo en su cama. Sus ojos dieron vueltas juguetonamente mirando toda la habitación y después de mucho teatro pidió agua. – " ¡No demoro mucho! Se los encargo" – y con eso el chico salió de la habitación.

"¿Neee Echizen quien era ese?" – Ryoma me miro un tanto incrédulo y luego recostó su cabeza en la almohada. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de la felicidad que tenía antes, había vuelto una vez más a su mutismo extremo.

'"La pregunta es un poco tonta Momo. Es obvio que es el hermano de Echizen" – ¿Ese era el hermano mayor de Ryoma? Ahora que Fuji sempai me lo hacía notar si era un tanto obvio.

"¡Momo sempai baka!"

"¿Te vas a dormir Echizen? Ni siquiera has visto las revistas que te trajimos"

"Estoy cansado Oishi sempai… Solo déjenme cerrar mis ojos… un ratito y estaré bien…" – Se estaba quedando dormido con cada palabra incoherente que decía.

"Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar"

"¿Saaa Tezuka será que te ha provocado comer algo? ¿Podríamos quizás alcanzar al hermano de Echizen y hablar de temas importantes no crees?" – una vez más Fuji sempai pensaba mucho más rápido que yo y cualquier otro de la habitación.

Todos agarramos nuestras maletas y salimos a alcanzarlo. Bajamos por el ascensor hasta el segundo piso que es donde este lugar tenía la cafetería. Lo buscamos con la mirada pero no lo vimos. Quizás había preferido comer fuera de este lugar. No lo culpaba por eso por que la comida de aquí carecía de color y sabor, además que las raciones eran excepcionalmente pequeñas para el tamaño de mi hambre.

Resignados y después de buscarlo por los lugares de comida rápida más cercanos regresamos al hospital. Pero su hermano ya estaba ahí esperándonos en la puerta.

"Nee. ¿No les dije que cuidaran a Chibisuke mientras me iba a comer?" – yo iba a saltar a disculparme por que pedir disculpas para mi era algo instintivo pero alguien se me adelantó.

"Lo sentimos mucho. Como se echo a dormir decidimos y a buscarte para hablar contigo" – Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Tezuka buchou decir unas disculpas tan sentidas.

"¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Acaso tenemos algo de que hablar?" – Echizen y su hermano se parecían mucho a la hora de hablar de manera tan agresiva.

"Si, pero quizás este no es el mejor lugar como para hablar de eso. ¿No lo creen así?"

"Quizás podríamos ir a hablar a algún lugar cercano. Conozco…" – Oishi sempai intentó suavizar un poco las palabras de Fuji sempai y poner esta conversación un poco tensa y forzada en algo un poco más natural y ameno.

"Es una buena idea pero la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar hoy con ustedes. Si me disculpa voy a pasar mi día con Chibisuke"

"¡Espera! ¡En verdad me gustaría preguntarte algo!"

"Tu debes ser el famoso Momo sempai" - ¿Famoso? – "Chibisuke hablaba mucho de ti" – se puso a pesar un poco antes de entrar al cuarto. – "En verdad no tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes. Quizás para otro día"

Tenía la sensación que el en verdad sabía algo importante. Tenía la sensación que, a pesar que se pusiera en ese plan de intrigas y actitud desinteresada quería decir algo.

Todos abandonamos el piso del hospital oyendo las risas de Ryoma que resonaban en el pasillo.

**xoxoxoxox**

"¿De que tanto hablabas con ellos?"

"De nada en especial Chibisuke. Nada del otro mundo"

"Nee Ryoga… ¿Tu crees que me puedas traer una Ponta mañana?" – Chibisuke estaba tan raro como aquella vez.

"Tu no puedes tomar eso Chibisuke. Pero te puedo traer agua con azúcar y quizás unas cuantas uvas" – para él la Ponta tenía que ser de uva en cambio para mi tenía que ser de naranja. Igual las dos frutas no eran algo que el pudiera comer tan fácilmente.

"Nee Ryoga… ¿En verdad todo esto vale la pena?" – Si valía la pena o no era algo que no me importaba. Lo único que quería era hacer algo por él ya que casi no pude ayudar a _Oyaji_. ¿Me sentía culpable? Quizás. Chibisuke era mi único hermano, no lo podía dejar solo ni un momento.

"¿A que te refieres con eso de valer la pena Chibisuke?"

"¿Tu crees que estar aquí echado es vida? ¿Vale la pena que no haga lo que me gusta? ¿Vale la pena seguir vivo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más planean soportarme?" – yo planeaba soportarlo eternamente. Si pensaba de esa manera no era prudente dejarlo solo.

"Comprendo que por el momento no te guste tu vida de este modo Chibisuke. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar para ser sincero pero si estas pensando en eso no lo hagas. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en mamá? ¿Para que hace ella todo este sacrificio? ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar si pierde a alguien más? ¿Te has puesto a pensar?" – Tratar de llamar a su conciencia siempre funcionaba en momentos de debilidad. Si había algo que Ryoma no podía soportar era ver a mamá llorar como lo había hecho cuando _Oyaji_ nos dejo.

"¡Entonces dile que deje de hacerlo! ¡Convéncela!"

"Yo no le voy a decir Chibisuke, díselo tu. Si tu crees que todo se soluciona de ese modo entonces díselo tu"

"¡Pero ya no puedo más! ¡Estoy harto! ¿Por qué no me dejan morirme de una vez?" – Estaba irritado. Chibisuke se empezó a hacer daño con sus propias uñas. Le agarre las manos y se las apreté a los costados.

"¡Tranquilízate!" – pero Chibisuke no me estaba escuchando. Lo abracé fuerte para que se calmara. Ahogo sus sonidos en mi hombro mientras sentía que mi polo humedecía. Su respiración rápida se estaba regularizando y la fuerza y la cólera que tenía hasta hacía unos minutos comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo. – "¿Te sientes mejor?" – pregunta tonta pero siempre funcionaba para romper el hielo del momento. Chibisuke se separo de mí y se recostó de nuevo en la almohada de su cama. – "Será mejor que descanses hasta que venga mamá. Ya no va a tardar mucho. ¿Quieres agua?"

Se tomo el agua que le había traído. Cuando acabo lanzó la botella al tacho. Intentó ponerse de pie.

"¿A dónde vas Chibisuke?"

"Quiero ir al baño a lavarme la cara. Pero no te preocupes. Puedo ir solo" – Chibisuke se levanto con sus piernas pequeñitas. El siempre tuvo piernas chiquitas en comparación a las mías. Quizás él se las podía ingeniar para caminar solo pero de todas maneras alguien tenía que ayudarle a controlar su orgullo y aprender a aceptar ayuda.

"Nee Chibisuke. No cierras la puerta del baño. Acuérdate que no hay nada que yo no sepa. A mi no me vas a engañar"

"¡Cheez! Ya no te voy a poder engañar tan fácil. Quizás sería mejor echarme a dormir hasta que mamá llegue y luego te mando con ella a comprarme algo".

"¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No voy a dejar tu lado!" – todo ese teatro no tenía sentido por que después de todo no podía vigilarlo todo el tiempo. En la noche me quedaría dormido y él aprovecharía para hacer lo que no hizo antes. – "Nee Chibisuke ¿Cuándo te van a dejar regresar a casa?" – Chibisuke no me respondía por que se estaba lavando la cara.

"Supongo que un día de estos. Me aburro mucho acá" – debía estar muy aburrido por que yo apenas estaba aquí un día y ya me quería ir. Mire por la ventana y vi a sus amigos tomando el bus para regresar a sus casas.

Todos ellos lucían muy contentos en la foto que Chibisuke me había mostrado. Pero ahora que los había visto en persona no parecían tan alegres. Si habían venido con ganas de entretenerlo y todos lucían una cara de felicidad pero no se igualaban a las sonrisas de la foto. Era por que Chibisuke estaba mal. Era por que no podían hacer gran cosa para ayudar. En verdad nadie podía hacer algo por él más que controlarlo y darle ánimos.

¿Cómo podían darle ánimos si seguro todos ellos sabían que lo que tenía Chibisuke no tenía cura? ¿Cómo podían pedirle que luchara contra algo que no podía ser vencido? A veces Chibisuke tenía razón al preguntar si en verdad valía la pena.

Cuando me entere que yo no tenía esa enfermedad no le di mucha importancia por que para ese entonces no sabía exactamente lo que era. Pero cuando pude ver a Oyaji sufriendo sus olvidos y alucinaciones no pude dejar de sentirme feliz por saber que estaba sano. En ese momento tampoco pensé en Chibisuke por que tenía la idea que si se cuidaba no iba a llegar a ese punto. Chibisuke después de todo no era como oyaji así que no podría pasarle lo mismo.

Pero me equivoqué. Al ser los dos diferentes la enfermedad avanzó un poco más rápido en él. Aún no llegaba a ser como él y eso hasta cierto punto me daba esperanzas. Oyaji exteriorizaba su dolor, eso era bueno por que era más fácil saber cuando necesitaba ayuda. Chibisuke era totalmente hermético y en mi opinión eso era malo. ¿Cómo saber lo que esta pensando? ¿Cómo saber cual será su siguiente paso?

"Ryoga… Hazme caso"

Chibisuke estaba tirando de la manga de mi camisa. ¿En que momento se había vuelto a subir a la cama que no me di cuenta?

"¿Que pasa Chibisuke?"

"No me puedo estirar por que estas bloqueando el camino de mis piernas. ¡Bájate de mi cama!"

Quizás estaba cansando por el viaje. Después de más de 14 horas de vuelo uno termina un poco despistado. Lo mejor sería descansar. Me senté en el sillón de la esquina del cuarto mirando por la ventana. Apenas llegara mamá yo podría irme a descansar, necesitaba respirar otro aire.

**xoxoxoxox**

No se para que se quedaba a mi lado.

Antes de que vinieran los sempais Ryoga estaba más atento. Me estaba haciendo reír a la fuerza pero por lo menos la pase mejor que cuando estaba solo.

De todas maneras Ryoga estaba extraño al final del día. ¿Tanto lo aburría? ¿Quizás fue por eso que se aparecía muy poco por la casa en la época en la que él estaba mal? No lo condenaba por eso. Yo también detestaba estar cerca de él en esa época.

Mamá no tardo mucho en llegar. Cuando ella entro al cuarto Ryoga salto de su silla y corrió a recibirla. Diez segundos después cruzo la puerta y dijo que saldría a comer algo a la cafetería. En verdad odiaba estar mucho rato conmigo. Me preguntaba si mamá se sentía también igual y solo venía a verme todos los días por que era su obligación. Quizás los sempais sentían lo mismo.

Después de todo un día en el colegio prestando atención a las clases, tomando apuntes, dando exámenes, asistiendo a las prácticas. Debían estar bastante cansados como para venir a verme y encima tener que entretenerme. ¿EN que momento se suponía que estudiaban y hacían sus tareas? ¿Cómo pretendían salir bien en sus cursos si se pasaban toda la tarde perdiendo su tiempo conmigo?

"Mamá. ¿Cuándo se supone podré regresar a casa?"

"El doctor dice que ya estas bien y que puedes regresar pero prefiero que te quedes aquí hasta el fin de semana"

"¿Por qué hasta el fin de semana? ¿Por que no puedo regresar a casa mañana?" – mamá ocultaba algo.

"Por que si vas ahora nadie va a poder cuidar de ti"

"¿Pero Ryoga no me puede cuidar acaso?" – ¿Para que había venido Ryoga acá si no era para cuidarme? ¿No se suponía que venía a pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo y con mamá?

"Bueno… Ryoga se va a encargar de unas cosas por el resto de la semana pero va a venir a pasar algún tiempo contigo" – Vendría a pasar algún tiempo conmigo si es que se acordaba de venir a verme.

Las cosas no debían ser así, no podían ser así. ¿Que se suponía iba a hacer durante los tres días restantes de la semana? ¿Tenía que esperar pacientemente a que alguien viniera a verme? ¿Quién iba avenir a verme durante la mañana? Todos iban a estudiar en la mañana. Mamá trabajaba en la mañana, Nanako también. Si Ryoga iba a hacer algunas cosas durante el día seguro las iba a hacer durante la mañana que es cuando se realizan los trámites. Tenían que estar locos si pensaban que iba a aguantar tres días más entre estas cuatro paredes. Yo no iba a aguantar ni un día más.

Mamá quiso quedarse a dormir conmigo. Quizás se preocupo por mi cuando deje de hablarle.

Durante el día estaba tan aburrido que a veces me ponía a planear como salir sin que se dieran cuenta. Las enfermeras me tenían bien vigilado y cada quince minutos una de ellas se asomaba por la puerta para ver si necesitaba algo. Había quince minutos entre visita y visita para poder hacer algo. Quince minutos para dar vueltas en mi cuarto, quince minutos para mirar por la ventana, quince minutos para estar en el baño sin que alguien entrara corriendo a ver que me pasaba. Tranquilamente en esos quince minutos podía salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Mamá se fue temprano después de me que sirvieron mi desayuno. No valía la pena salir en este momento por que era el cambio de guardia y había más enfermeras que nunca paseando por los pasillos. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que alguna de ellas se asomara por mi puerta y me ofreciera darme un baño. Yo no necesitaba a una enfermera para bañarme. Yo podía ir solo al baño pero ellas siempre se estaban ofreciendo.

Echado, aburrido esperando a que fuera la hora de la comida era la parte más aburrida del día. Como me había imaginado Ryoga no vino a verme durante la mañana. Si es que en verdad llegaba a venir lo iba a hacer a la hora en que venían a verme los sempais o a la hora que mamá salía de trabajar. Nanako nunca podía venir a verme en la mañana por que no le alcanzaba el tiempo para venir hasta acá y regresar a su trabajo, ya de noche no era necesario. La mejor hora para salir a dar mi paseo era después de almuerzo.

Comí todo lo que me pusieron en la bandeja. La comida desabrida era tan fácil de digerir que a veces la asimilaba tan rápido que sentía como si no hubiera comido nada. Cuando se llevaron la bandeja me recosté en la cama para recolectar mis fuerzas. No había hecho nada en todo el día así que tenía suficiente energía como para salir de aquí.

Baje de la cama y del ropero saqué mis zapatillas, las medias, un pantalón, mi polo y la casaca. Asomé por la puerta, no parecían haber enfermeras por ninguna parte. Demasiado sencillo para ser verdad. Llegué hasta el final del pasillo. Me puse la mano en el pecho y sentí como latía mi corazón. Hacía tiempo no sentía esta sensación de nerviosismo. Espere a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran para bajar más rápido. Ya estaba casi afuera. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente para dejarme salir. Nadie se había dado cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto.

Salí del hospital sin ninguna complicación hasta que se presento el primer problema. No tenía idea donde estaba parado. Nunca había venido por este lado de la ciudad. Desde la ventana de mi cuarto había visto muchos edificios pero ninguno de ellos se me hizo familiar. Podía ponerme a caminar por mientras hasta encontrarme con una calle conocida o perderme hasta que alguien me encuentre, si es que me encontraban.

"¡Oiii Chibisuke! ¿A dónde vas?" - ¿Me vio? Por supuesto que me vio por algo me llamo – "¿A dónde vas Chibisuke?" – ¿Si me hacía el despistado me dejaría ir? - "Oii Chibisuke ya se que eres tu. De nada te sirve hacerte el loco"

Ryoga me puso la mano al hombro y me llevo hasta el otro lado de la pista.

"¿A dónde planeabas ir a pasear Chibisuke?"

"¿No vas a hacer nada? ¿No vas a decirme nada más?" – normalmente lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera al verme fuera del hospital sería llevarme de regreso pero Ryoga no lo hizo. Al contrario me ayudo a cruzar la pista.

"¿Tendría que decirte algo? Tienes razón. ¡Vamos a pasear juntos Chibisuke!"

No sabía que mosca le había picado el día anterior pero hoy las cosas con él parecían diferentes.

"La verdad ya me cansé. Quiero regresar a mi cuarto"

"¿Estas seguro Chibisuke? ¿En verdad no quieres ir a pasear conmigo?"

"No. Lo que quiero es ir a casa. Llévame a casa" – Ryoga no dijo nada. Se quedo pensando un rato. Lo mejor era tomar eso como un no planeo llevarte. Pero Ryoga nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. El siempre actuaba de la manera más inusual. Siempre hacía lo que la mayoría no hacía. Ryoga paro un taxi y me llevo a casa.

Las calles que no conocía me llevaron hasta las calles por las que si había pasado. Las avenidas a esta hora desprendían un olor a comida. Mi nariz y yo queríamos saltar por la ventana pero Ryoga me tenía agarrado de la mano y no pretendía soltarme.

"Nee Chibisuke ya llegamos" – el taxista abrió la puerta de su carro para que pudiéramos bajar. El hombre corpulento que siempre estaba parado o sentado en la puerta nos dio la bienvenida.

"No pensé que regresarías antes del fin de semana. Esperemos que sea un día tranquilo hoy" - ¿Y por que no podría ser un día tranquilo?

Subimos hasta el departamento de Nanako. Con Ryoga aquí habría menos sitio para dormir.

"Nee Chibisuke. ¿En verdad no le has dicho a nadie que planeabas escaparte?"

"¿Tendría sentido si alguien supiera que me iba a escapar?"

"Tienes razón. No tiene sentido. Pero si te vas a portar de ese modo entonces tampoco tiene sentido callar. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que no hables? Por mí habla lo que quieres, no se por que dices eso" – no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo. Salvo que lo que estuviera diciendo yo no lo recordara – "¿Qué se supone no deberías hablar?"

"No lo sé" – Ryoga me estaba ocultando algo. Había algo que habíamos quedado y no podía recordarlo. ¡Maldita cabeza la mía!

"Nee Chibisuke ¿Cómo te sientes?" – Ryoga estaba intentando cambiar el tema pero no se lo iba a permitir.

"Enojado. No recuerdo de que se trata lo que me estas ocultando. ¿Te parece poco?" – Un poquito de presión quizás me ayudaría a hacerlo hablar.

"No. Pero me encanta que conserves tu sentido del humor Chibisuke" – la presión no funcionaba en Ryoga ahora último. ¿Por qué?

"Si no me lo vas a decir entonces mejor me voy a dormir" – Si no lo recordaba ahora quizás lo recordaría después. Por lo pronto me sentía cansado. Tan cansado que no tenía ganas de caminar hasta mí cuarto al final del pasillo así que me acurruqué en el sofá de dos cuerpos donde me había sentado.

"Por lo menos camina hasta tu cama chibisuke. No esta tan lejos" – No estaba tan lejos pero mi flojera podía más.

**xoxoxox**

Si había algo que admiraba de Chibisuke era la facilidad que tenía para atraer problemas. Cuando el hospital se diera cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto no dudarían en notificarle a mamá. Ella iba a entrar en pánico al no saber donde estaba y entonces estaríamos los dos en problemas. Y ahora que me ponía a pensar mejor la situación yo iba a estar en más problemas que él. Debí haberlo regresado a su cuarto cuando me lo encontré en la entrada del hospital.

Peor no ganaba nada preocupándome por eso ahora. El problema llegaría a mí apenas mamá cogiera el teléfono y eso no sería dentro de mucho.

Tape a Chibisuke con lo primero que encontré a la mano. La toalla colgada en la puerta del baño era del tamaño necesario y lo cubría perfectamente. Pero había algo raro con la posición de sus piernas.

Mire mejor la situación y me di cuenta que sus piernas estaban bien. Lo que estaba mal era como se había colocado los zapatos a la hora de salir del hospital. Seguro que en su carrera para que nadie lo viera paso por alto que la zapatilla izquierda estaba en su pie derecho y viceversa. ¿Cómo demonios había podido caminar así de incómodo? Si le hacía notar eso cuando se despertara seguro se iba a enojar conmigo.

Le saqué las zapatillas y las puse a un lado. Le acomode las medias y lo volví a tapar.

Me senté en el sillón más grande. Verlo dormir también me daba ganas de echarme a descansar un poco pero el celular de mi bolsillo vibró con fuerza. Esa llamada seguro era la de mamá. No se demoro mucho en llamar. A lo malo darle prisa. Abrí el celular y su melodiosa voz llego directo a mis oídos.

"_¿Ryoga donde estas? ¡Necesito que vayas al hospital a buscar a tu hermano que nadie sabe donde se ha metido! Ya llame a su amigo Momo para que nos ayude con eso. Yo estoy guardando unos papeles en la oficina y dentro de cinco minutos salgo. ¡Ojala que aparezca pronto por que no se a donde pueda…"_

"Nee okasan… _Chibisuke_ esta conmigo" – Uno. Dos. Tres.

"_¡Que!"_

"Yo fui más temprano a visitarlo y lo encontré cruzando la pista. Al parecer estaba aburrido"

"_¿Y por que no lo regresaste al hospital?"_

"Por que me dijo que no quería ir ahí y que se sentía solito. Tenías que haber visto su cara de niño triste. No pude hacer que regresara" – con eso mamá se tranquilo un poco más. Dio un suspiro largo y profundo. Había vuelto a respirar tranquila.

"_Esta bien. Asegúrate que no se salga de la casa. En la refrigeradora esta el número de Momoshiro kun. Llámalo y dile lo que paso y que deje de buscarlo. Cuando regrese a casa voy a hablar seriamente con ustedes dos y los sustos que me hacen pasar" – esa iba a ser una charla larga. Yo podría intentar mantenerme despierto pero lo más probable era que Chibisuke iba a seguir durmiendo._

"¡Hai hai!"

Se cortó la llamada y me tuve que para del sillón. Momoshiro kun. Su número en el refrigerador. Mi celular en la mano. Cinco segundos y podría irme a dormir.

"_¿Moshi moshi? "_

"¿Momoshiro kun?" – por la voz y la respiración agitada esta corriendo. – "Soy Ryoga Echizen. No es necesario que busques a Chibisuke por que esta conmigo"

"_¡Ah! ¿Dónde se había metido? Todos lo hemos estado buscando por todas partes"_ – ¿Cuando se refería a todos se refería a todo el equipo?

"Digamos que lo encontré por un golpe de suerte. Lamento mucho que hayan perdido su tiempo chicos"

"_No es nada. ¿Cómo se encuentra?"_

"Se encuentra bien dormido. No quería quedarse en el hospital, quería venir a casa. Aunque no se por que insiste en dormir en el sofá" – se rió. La voz y el ánimo de la gente cambiaban muy rápido. Eso se notaba mucho más por teléfono.

"_A Echizen le encanta dormir en el sillón por que de la sala se siente el ruido de la calle. A Echizen no le gustan los lugares demasiado silenciosos"_ – Eso era una noticia que yo no sabía. Por el tiempo que habíamos vivido juntos a él no le gustaban los lugares con mucho ruido. Por eso siempre quería estar encerrado en su cuarto.

"Nee Momoshiro… ¿te puedo llamar Momo?"

"_Claro. Me siento mejor cuando la gente me dice Momo"_

"¿Estarás muy ocupado más tarde como a las siete?"

"_No. Por lo general siempre me quedo con Echizen hasta las ocho"_

"¡Perfecto! Te veo a las siete. ¿Conoces las canchas a tres calles del departamento?"

"_Claro. ¿Te veo ahí entonces?"_

"Si pero no lleves a nadie más. Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante y privado a solas" – si iba más gente seguro preguntarían más y yo y el interrogatorio no nos llevábamos muy bien.

"_Hai"_

Corte de nuevo la conversación. Faltaba una hora y media para ir a hablar con Momo. Chibisuke seguía durmiendo y no parecía que fuera despertar pronto. Por otro lado Nanako ya estaba por llegar y mamá no tardaría mucho. No tenía tiempo para descansar así que abandone la idea de dormir en el sillón y me puse a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Me aburría un poco hacerlo a oscuras y sin bulla. Necesitaba poner música pero seguro eso despertaría a Chibisuke y por el momento me convenía más que siguiera dormido.

Cuando sentí que Nanako estaba por entrar a la casa le abrí la puerta. Ella entró despacito y me sugirió moverlo a su cama para que estuviera más cómodo. Ella fue a su cuarto y abrió la cama. De la mejor manera posible lo envolví con la toalla y lo cargue hasta su cuarto. Despacito lo deje en la cama y le cerramos la puerta para evitar que entre la bulla y lo despierte. Por un momento me sentí como si fuera su papá. No que me pareciera a Oyaji pero sentí como si Chibisuke fuera mi hijo.

"Nee Nanako. Voy a salir un rato. Si viene mamá dile que no demoraré mucho"

"No hay problema. Yo me encargo. Pero ten cuidado" – Agarré mi maleta y salí.

Cuando llegué al lugar pactado Momo ya estaba ahí sentado tomando una soda.

"¿No me demore mucho verdad?" – la puntualidad no era mi fuerte. Podía caminar rápido o correr para llegar a tiempo pero siempre que iba a pie me gustaba ordenar mis ideas y ver las calles.

"No. Es solo que yo llegué mucho antes. Si iba hasta mi casa iba a tomar mucho tiempo en venir hasta aquí"

"Lo lamento. Pensé que vivías cerca."

"Vivía cerca cuando Echizen estaba en el templo. Este lugar tampoco esta muy lejos pero si me toma un poco más de tiempo" – Claro. Mamá no regreso al mismo lugar donde habían vivido para evitarle malos ratos a Chibisuke. Además de que ese lugar era muy grande para ellos dos. Lo mejor había sido venirse a vivir con Nanako a este departamento.

"¿Tienes hambre? Antes de venir acá compre algunas cosas. Como no sabía que te podía gustar compre cosas muy diversas. Tienes papitas, galletas, sodas, agua, bizcochos, panes, obento." – los ojos de Momo se abrieron de par en par como si no hubiese comido nunca en su vida. Yo recordaba muy bien como era el hambre a esa edad. Uno siempre tiene hambre a esa edad.

Después que se atiborro los cachetes con comida intento hablar.

"Mastica primero y después hablamos. No quiero que mueras atragantado mientras intento sacarte información" – pues creo que fui un poco directo.

"¿Información? ¿Qué tipo de información?"

"Además de sus olvidos y su falta de ánimo. ¿No le has notado nada más extraño?" – estaba pensando.

"Desde que lo vi lo noté extraño. No necesitaba que me dijera que estaba enfermo para saberlo. Al principio no me reconoció. Tampoco a sus amigos. El nunca fue bueno para los nombres pero nunca hasta el punto de un día hablarnos y al otro ignorarnos. Pero habían veces incluso cuando se olvidaba que estaba enfermo y comía lo que no debía" – Los olvidos sonaban muy a él. Al parecer no había notado más avances en la enfermedad. Eso era bueno, me aliviaba un poco saberlo.

"¿Por qué van a visitarlo?" – la pregunta era un poco tosca de hacer pero era algo que siempre me había preguntado.

Cuando Oyaji estuvo enfermo en el hospital fueron muy pocas las veces que lo fui a ver. Como Chibisuke y mamá siempre estaban ahí nunca pensé que mi presencia fuera necesaria. Solo lo fui a visitar cuando regreso a la casa y por poco tiempo. Cuidar enfermos nunca fue mi fuerte y mi paciencia siempre fue muy corta. Pero mi manera de pensar cambio después y solo ahí recién le tome importancia a la enfermedad.

"¿Ah? Por que somos sus amigos. Hemos jugado juntos y hemos estado en el mismo equipo" – no entendía. – "¿Esta mal que vayamos a verlo todos los días?"

"Si. A veces el se ve feliz, como si nada le pasara. Pero cuando se van ustedes vuelve a ser el mismo de antes. No sirve de nada darle tanto ánimo después de todo"

"¿A que te refieres con eso Echizen san?"

"¡No soy Echizen san! Ryoga. ¡Mi nombre es Ryoga! Cuando me dicen Echizen san es como si hablaran con Oyaji"

"Perdón. ¡No fue mi intención! Entonces Ryoga san. ¿Por qué no darle ánimos?"

"No tiene caso darle ánimos a alguien que no se va a sanar. Así deje de comer lo que le hace daño, haga lo que haga no se va a curar. Cada día que pasa se va a ir pareciendo más a Oyaji" – el se quedo callado. Estaba reflexionando lo que había dicho. - "No pensé que llegara a ese punto tan rápido. Siempre pensé que si dejaba las cosas que le gustaban eso detendría el proceso y no terminaría como él"

"Sabemos que la enfermedad no tiene cura. Si lo dejamos solo se aburre rápido. El no quiere estar solo. Si necesita recordar algo nosotros se lo podemos decir. Si necesita reírse un rato nosotros podemos hacerlo reír. Si lo dejamos solo es peor por que el solito va a intentar hacer lo que siempre hacía y no va a haber alguien para acompañarlo o hacerle recordar"

"¿Y no crees que es cruel mostrarle un uniforme de Tenis cuando él no puede jugar? ¿Mostrarle una raqueta y una pelota con las que no puede jugar? ¿Revistas de un deporte que no puede practicar?"

"¿No crees que es un poco cruel dejarlo solo sin alguien con quien hablar?" – era cruel alejarlo de sus amigos. Pero si a sus amigos les pasaba algo por su culpa él tampoco se lo podría perdonar.

"Tienes razón. Es cruel. Pero a la vez es la mejor opción a la larga. Chibisuke no es peligroso por el momento. Pero cada vez se parece más a Oyaji. Oyaji no era malo pero había momentos en lo que no se podía controlar y muchas veces dañaba a la gente que más quería. Si a Chibisuke le pasara lo mismo no se lo perdonaría nunca"

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"No se si deba decírtelo".

"¿Echizen llego a hacer un pacto contigo verdad?" – ¿El sabía lo del pacto? – "¿Tengo razón? Echizen siempre para callando a la gente. A él no le gusta que la gente le sienta lástima, tampoco le gusta recibir ayuda pero algún día tiene que reconocer que la necesita."

"¿Y en que te podría ayudar lo que yo sé?"

"No lo sé. Si no me lo dices nunca lo sabré. Por otra parte no es necesario que me lo digas. Puedo intuir de que se trata" – un juego de adivinanzas. Sonaba divertido.

"¿Y de que crees que se trata?"

"No lo sé exactamente. Pero tiene que ver con su papá. Yo me acuerdo que cuando se refería a él era como alguien a quien alcanzar. Pero ahora no habla de él. Le tiene miedo. No se por que le tiene miedo pero a veces lo confunde con el capitán de nuestro equipo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" – Sorprendente. Había dado en el punto exacto. Por lo que me había hablado Chibisuke esta persona no era capaz de atar cabos tan rápido. También me había dicho que no pensaba mucho las cosas y reaccionaba impulsivamente. ¿Habría estado pensado acerca de esto por mucho tiempo?

"Mi mama no sabe nada de esto. Si sabe algo o si lo intuye no creo que sea la versión exacta. Chibisuke siempre tuve especial cuidado en distorsionarle la historia. A decir verdad yo tampoco sabía nada de eso hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Nunca pude haberme imaginado algo parecido por que Oyaji adoraba a Chibisuke pero de un momento a otro comenzó a odiarlo" – nunca supe exactamente por que comenzó a odiarlo tanto o si su odio había nacido solamente de sus propias alucinaciones.

"¿A odiarlo?"

"Cuando éramos pequeños siempre jugábamos con Oyaji. El no enseño muchas cosas aunque a veces su manera de enseñar no era la más adecuada. Siempre tuvo problemas con mama por eso. Oyaji si no estaba mirando sus revistas o descansando estaba jugando con nosotros. Dejar de jugar era algo que iba contra todas sus creencias por eso cuando supo que tenía que hacer a un lado su deporte… digamos que no lo tomo de la mejor manera" – Me sentía raro contándole estas cosas a alguien totalmente extraño para mi. Si bien era amigo de Chibisuke y sabía muchas cosas no me hacía sentir cómodo del todo. Pero tenía que admitir que a medida que le iba contando mi espalda se sentía más ligera.

"Comprendo. Debió haber sido un golpe muy duro para él."

"Si. Pero el golpe también fue para nosotros. Oyaji no es de las personas pegadas a las reglas especialmente si fueron puestas de manera tan exigente. Mama nos prohibió jugar con él. A mi no me molestaba por que yo vivía en otra parte pero Chibisuke siempre estuvo ahí." – Me detuve un momento para respirar. Contándole todo eso era como ponerme el los zapatos de Chibisuke. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Eso nunca me había pasado antes – "Chibisuke siempre le hacía más caso a mama que a Oyaji. Chibisuke cumplió con lo que mamá le pidió a pesar que las circunstancias se volvieron adversas para él"

"¿Circunstancias adversas? ¿Te refieres que el monje no se quedo contento con eso verdad?" – Quizás a este punto de la historia él ya podía atar los cabos. Pero aún así volvió a hacer silencio para que continuara con lo que tenía que decir.

"Era muy raro ver a Oyaji enojado por algo. Lo podíamos oír gritar por cosas como que necesitaba algo para beber, o quería que le satisficiéramos algún engreimiento o simplemente para fastidiarnos y hacernos perder el tiempo. Pero de todas esas razones él nunca había usado la violencia." – Momo estaba apunto de decir algo pero no le di espacio a hablar y continué – "Yo solo sé de dos veces en las que paso eso. De esas dos veces solo en una Chibisuke estuvo a punto de morir si yo no llegaba a tiempo"

"Llegaste a tiempo entonces. Solo fueron dos veces entonces…"

"Solo fueron dos veces que yo haya podido ver. Es probable que hayan pasado mas veces pero Chibisuke nunca se ha atrevido a corroborarme eso. Yo estoy seguro que esas situaciones ocurrían a menudo por que en otras oportunidades que fui a la casa Chibisuke estaba escondido. Por mamá se que las cosas de la casa se rompían a menudo por la 'torpeza de alguien' o por que por alguna razón se 'resbalaron' de su sitio y no se que otras cosas más le habrá dicho" – deje de hablar y vi a Momo sumido en sus pensamientos. Por un buen rato no digo nada. Después se rascó la cabeza y quiso decir algo pero se contuvo. Yo no planeaba decir nada más a menos que fuera necesario. Pasaron unos cinco minutos más y Momo se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Y que fue exactamente lo que paso esas vez?"

**xoxoxox**

¿Cómo habría reaccionado yo? ¿Sentiría miedo? ¿Odio?

Quizás no sentiría nada por que estaba enfermo. Pero aún así me sentiría triste y vacío por que esas cosas no se dicen en especial a un hijo.

Esas palabras si le habían llegado. El nunca lo iba a admitir seguro pero si le habían llegado. Esas palabras habían destruido su seguridad y el gran muro que trazada su gran autoestima. El había sido vencido por palabras muy duras quizás en más de una ocasión. El seguro recordaba constantemente esas palabras cada vez que causaba algún escándalo o problema. Por eso pedía más de una disculpa. Seguro pensaba en eso cada vez que se quedaba callado mirando al vacío.

¿Lo vería en sueños? ¿Recordaría algo de eso? ¿Quizás no recordaba nada? Tendría que preguntarle a Inui acerca de cómo funciona la memoria y si es posible que Echizen tenga una memoria selectiva.

Por otro lado las palabras de Ryoga seguían rondando mi cabeza incluso después que llegue a mi casa, mientras comía con mi familia y hasta que me acosté en mi cama. ¿En verdad lo hacíamos sufrir cada vez que íbamos a visitarlo con los uniformes puestos? Quizás no era tan buena idea llevarle revistas deportivas cada vez que íbamos. ¿Pero si no eran revistas que podía ser? ¿Libros? ¿Qué le gustaría leer? Tendría que proponerles esa idea mañana. Tendríamos que ir con algo diferente al uniforme del equipo. Con el uniforme tradicional quizás. Lo que me hacía preguntarme si su mama y Ryoga ya le habían dado la noticia que no podría regresar a la escuela.

¿Si no regresaba a la escuela como iba a estudiar? Con un profesor particular terminaría aburriéndose pero era la única manera. Por otra parte Ryoma tenía que aprender a controlarse.

La persona que le ponía control al monje era su mama. La persona que en medio de todo lo frena un poco es Tezuka. Pero Tezuka no puede estor todo el día con él controlándolo. Ryoga tampoco se iba a quedar mucho tiempo en Japón aunque me dijo que de todas maneras regresaría apenas pudiera.

Había algo que me preocupaba. La manera de hablar de Ryoga me daba a pensar como que Ryoma tenía pocas esperanzas. Estaba enfermo pero ese mal era tratable. Si no se cuidaba podía morir pero eso no iba a pasar, no mientras yo estuviera a cargo.

**xoxoxox**

Después de hablar con Momo regrese despacio a la cama.

Yo nunca había tomado muy enserio mi papel del hermano mayor. Recién tome algo de conciencia en ello cuando ocurrió todo este problema de la enfermedad de papá. Como mi ayuda no era mucha por que tenía mis propios problemas y preocupaciones lo único que podía darles era algo de apoyo moral y mi presencia en ciertas ocasiones.

Al parecer Momo estaba actuando como yo debería actuar. A él le quedaba mejor el papel de hermano mayor ahora. Yo sabía que él había sido el mejor amigo de Chibisuke mientras vivía aquí en Japón pero nunca pensé que esa amistad llegara a tal punto.

Nunca vi una amistad que cargara con tantas responsabilidades. Cualquiera en su sano juicio se hubiera desentendido ya del asunto. SI yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Momo hubiera cortado todo vínculo y hubiera buscado amistades más normales.

Ese Momo era digno de ejemplo.

Pero todas esas palabras que dijo que me estaban dando vueltas por toda la cabeza desaparecieron cuando llegue al departamento. Si bien de la puerta hacia afuera todo se veía tranquilo, de la puerta para adentro era otra cosa.

Al parecer Chibisuke ya estaba recibiendo la reprimenda de mamá echado en la comodidad de su cama.

"¡Pero Mamá! ¡Yo no quiero regresar al hospital! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí en la casa! ¿Por qué no quieres que este aquí en la casa?"

"Ryoma entiende. Yo quiero que te quedes en la casa pero no puedes quedarte aquí por que nadie te va a poder atender como se debe. Ahora abrígate bien para llevarte otra vez al hospital" – Pero chibisuke no pretendía moverse de esa cama. – "¡Ryoga ayúdame a convencer a tu hermano!" - ¿Ya se había dado cuenta que los estaba observando? Al parecer mamá tenía ojos en la espalda.

"¿Tu también quieres que me vaya Ryoga niichan?" – Chibisuke sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas cuando quería lograr algo. Y no le importaba usar trucos sucios como palabras dulces.

"Chibisuke… pero si te quedas vas a tener que ayudarme"

"Con eso no me estas ayudando Ryoga" – no me podía poner del lado de mamá con Chibisuke actuando de ese modo.

"Nee en verdad no hay problema con que Chibisuke se quede. Me puede ayudar con las cosas más livianas. No va a tener problema. ¿Verdad Chibisuke?"

"¡Hai!" –cuando se ponía en ese plan era adorable.

"Esta bien, ustedes ganan. Pero no quiero más problemas. Y no hagas trabajar mucho a tu hermano"

"Chibisuke no es problema para mi. No me va a dar más trabajo"

"No lo digo por ti Ryoga. Se lo digo a él"

**xoxoxox**

Al día siguiente fui a clases como siempre. Las prácticas de la mañana no se dieron por que el clima empeoraba poco a poco. El frío era cada vez más fuerte. Pero no me importaba mucho por que las vacaciones llegaban pronto y podría descansar de tanto trabajos y exámenes.

A la hora del almuerzo como siempre nos reunimos en la mesa de siempre. No tenía pensado hablarles de lo que me había dicho Ryoga ayer por que al parecer era un tema privado de su familia y mientras menos gente supiera sería mejor. ¿Pero como les podía dar la sugerencia sin despertar sospechas? Fuji sempai sería el primero en dudar, él e Inui serían los que comenzarían con el interrogatorio. Lo mejor sería buscar un aliado antes de intentar hablar de eso.

"Eh Tezuka buchou… necesito ayuda para algo" – quizás esa pregunta en la mesa fue mas sospechosa por que todos voltearon a verme.

"¡Nyaa Momo! ¿Te sientes bien?"

"¡Eiji no seas grosero! Seguro Momo tiene que preguntarle algo importante…" – le debía una a Oishi sempai.

"Seguro que es importante. Debe ser algo más importante que una tarea incompleta o una lección no comprendida para que Momo busque a Tezuka. ¿Ne Momo?" – Esa era la reacción que me había esperado de Fuji sempai.

"Hay un alto porcentaje de probabilidades que la pregunta que le va a hacer a Tezuka tenga algo que ver con Echizen. Si fuera algo referente al colegio le preguntaría a Kaidoh por que están en la misma clase" – Inui se ajusto los lentes. Ese brillo malicioso ilumino mi cara.

"Shhhhhh"

"Verdad Momo. ¿Cómo se encuentra Echizen? Lo único que nos dijiste ayer fue que su hermano lo había encontrado ya y que no era necesario seguir buscándolo" – Si ser su intención real, por que Kawamura no era malintencionado, me estaba volviendo a guiar al ojo de la tormenta.

"Kawa tiene razón. Echizen se encuentra bien ¿verdad? Me preocupe mucho cuando nos dijiste que se había escapado del hospital" – Oishi se había preocupado. Cuando lo llame para contarle dejo de hacer sus obligaciones como presidente de clase y salio a ayudar a buscarlo.

"Silencio." –Tezuka los cayó a todos y luego se paro de la mesa. – "Tengo que llevar algunos libros a la biblioteca. Momoshiro ayúdame a llevarlos"

"¡Claro Buchou!" – deje mi bandeja a medio terminar y me fui a seguirlo. Me dio algo de pena dejar mi comida enfriándose pero si no hablaba con él ahora no lo podría hacer después.

"¡Que conveniente Tezuka!" – murmuro Fuji sempai cuando cruzamos la puerta de la cafetería.

Los libros que Tezuka tenía que llevar a la biblioteca no eran muchos pero si bastante pesados.

"¿Qué sucede Momoshiro kun?" – se me había olvidado hablarle.

"No sucede nada malo. Solo que me gustaría decirle algo a todos pero me gustaría contar con tu respaldo…"

"¿No quieres preguntas de Inui y Fuji verdad?"

"No. No es que no las quiera. Es que me pidieron que fuera discreto en esto"

"Entonces tiene que ver con Echizen." – Tezuka caminaba a mi lado. Me preguntaba cosas y me estaba empezando a ver en la necesidad de responderle. – "Hablaste con alguien de la familia de Echizen, algo que no quieren que los demás se enteren"

"Algo así pero no exactamente" – Tezuka buchou no era como los otros. Si podía confiar en alguien era él y Oishi las únicas alternativas. – "Tezuka buchou yo se que puedo confiar en ti y…"

"No es necesario que faltes a tu palabra. No es necesario que me cuentes lo que paso. Solo dime en que te puedo ayudar"

**xoxoxox**

Me desperté temprano para empezar a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Podría avanzar más rápido mientras Chibisuke dormía. Mamá y Nanako salieron temprano. Por suerte yo no me tenía que preocupar por el almuerzo pero si por el desayuno.

Mientras escuchaba música en mi MP3 iba guardando todo en las cajas. La mudanza era algo divertido pero agotador a la vez. Uno encontraba muchas. Por suerte lo mío estaba todo en la maleta y solo tenía que empacar las cosas de la sala, de la cocina, el baño y del cuarto de Chibisuke por que las cosas de mamá y Nanako no las podía tocar por obvias razones.

La cocina sería lo último a empacar por que todavía nos quedaba un día más en este departamento y teníamos que comer y gastar la comida de la despensa para cargar menos equipaje.

No comprendía muy bien por que la mudanza. Yo solo me iba a quedar por las vacaciones de invierno y luego me tenía que regresar a seguir estudiando. Este departamento era suficiente para ellos tres.

El nuevo lugar era una casa pequeña mucho más amplia que el departamento, la zona era más tranquila y había parques cerca.

Estaba totalmente relajado con la música y sumamente entretenido con lo que estaba haciendo que me desconecte por completo del mundo. No podía escuchar nada de lo que sucedía en el mundo real. Lo único que volvió a poner mis pies sobre la tierra fue cuando escuche un ruido sumamente fuerte. Me quite los audífonos. Ese ruido fuerte quizás había despertado a Chibisuke aunque a veces el dormía como una roca. No estaba de más ir a ver como estaba después de todo ya eran las once de la mañana y tenía que tomar sus medicamentos.

Pero no podía abrir la puerta por que había algo detrás que no me dejaba entrar.

"¡Chibisuke! ¿Te encuentras bien?" – como no me contestaba cruce los dedos para que no fuera él el que estuviera detrás de la puerta y la abrí con fuerza.

Todas las cosas de su repisa se habían caído y felizmente no encima de él. Chibisuke estaba acurrucado en una esquina de su cama con la mano en la boca del susto.

"Por lo menos contéstame para saber que estas bien y no morir de la preocupación" – pero no me dijo nada. Seguía temblando como hoja encima de su cama. – "Ya paso Chibisuke. Solo se cayeron las cosas. Como están tan pesadas el peso venció a la repisa. No hay por que temer" – me senté en su cama para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo como cuando era chiquito y los truenos no lo dejaban dormir.

"Nee Chibisuke. ¿Qué te parece si te sirvo tu desayuno para que tomes tu pastilla? ¿Qué te provoca hoy? ¿Waffle o tostadas?" – al principio no me contesto pero después pensó un poco antes de abrir la boca y decir algo pero no le entendí. – "¿Qué? Lo siento chibisuke pero no te entendí"

Cuando Chibisuke se volvió a poner la mano en la boca como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra entendí una cosa. No era que no me quisiera hablar. Era que estaba teniendo problemas para pronunciar las palabras.

**xoxoxox**

La charla con los demás sempais fue por el rumbo que debía ser. Cada vez que uno se quería desviar del tema y hacer preguntas Tezuka buchou se encargaba de regresar al rumbo de la conversación.

"Estas arruinando mi diversión Tezuka" – fue lo único que Fuji alcanzo a decir por que Tezuka buchou se encargo de ponerlos a correr a todos.

Al final de todo quedamos en que iríamos primero a dejar nuestras cosas a casa y luego nos encontraríamos en un lugar céntrico para ir a ver a Echizen. Como yo era el que conocía donde vivía yo guiaba el camino.

Para cuando llegamos al edificio el señor Akira se asusto un poco. Al parecer no mucha gente venía en cantidades al edificio por que lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta para que no entráramos.

"¿El portero siempre es así de social Momo?" – pregunto Fuji sempai.

Yo sabía que era un hombre de poca paciencia pero nunca lo había visto reaccionar de ese modo.

"Señor Akira ¿Nos podría abrir la puerta? Venimos a visitar a la familia Echizen" – el hombre gordo abrió una pequeña ventana en la puerta para ver mejor quienes éramos.

"Ah con que eras tu. Ahora te abro" – no demoro mucho en dejarnos pasar. – "Pensé que eran las otras personas. Siempre vienen como a esta hora. Tengo instrucciones de no dejarlos pasar"

"Nunca había visto un edificio con tanta seguridad. Interesante" – Inui nunca dejaba de apuntar cosas en al libreta que siempre cargaba, así fueran cosas que por lo general nadie presta atención.

"¿Quiénes son esas personas a las que se refiere?" – le pregunto Tezuka. Todos estábamos curiosos.

"No se de donde serán pero siempre vienen a fastidiar a la señora Rinko acerca de su hijo. Han estado viniendo aquí desde que su hijo estuvo en el hospital" – con eso ya podíamos intuir a que se refería. Esas personas debían ser las del colegio. Seguro por eso su mamá prefería que se quedar en el hospital a estar aquí en la casa. Por suerte ahora estaba su hermano para cuidar de él.

Todos subimos hasta el departamento en el que vivía su familia esperando a que alguien nos abriera la puerta. Después de un rato Ryoga nos dejo entrar.

"Ah… eran ustedes. Pasen pero no se si Chibisuke quiera verlos hoy" – Ryoga se hizo a un lado de la puerta para que pudiéramos entrar.

"¿Y por que Echizen no querría recibirnos?" – Fuji sempai fue el primero en preguntar. Ryoga pareció pensarlo bien antes de contestar.

"Chibisuke no ha estado de buen animo durante este día. Ahora esta durmiendo, no se si se vaya a levantar pronto. Pero si quieren la invitación para que entren sin hacer ruido esta en pie" – Todos nos miramos. No habíamos venido por las puras. De todas maneras planeábamos ver a Echizen, aunque sea por un ratito.

El primero en cruzar la puerta fue Oishi por que era el que estaba más cerca. Luego entro Tezuka y de ahí el resto se decidió a entrar. Yo de todas maneras planeaba entrar.

Pero la casa no lucía como la recordaba. La ventana casi no iluminaba el cuarto por que había varias cajas apiladas frente a ella. A decir verdad había muchas cajas amontonadas contra la pared por toda la casa. Estaban acomodadas de tal manera que solo dejaban un sendero para pasar.

"¿Planean mudarse a alguna parte?"

"Si. Nos estamos mudando mañana por la mañana a un lugar más tranquilo y un poco más espacioso. Si quieren me pueden ayudar a meter las cosas de la cocina, de la sala y del baño dentro de las cajas. Creo que necesito ayuda con esto. No pude avanzar mucho hoy"

Entre todos intentamos desarmar el departamento y ponerlo en las cajas que había. Libros, adornos, fotografías. Platos, cubiertos, enlatados, fuentes. Toallas, frazadas, cortinas.

Mientras íbamos trabajando en eso a Fuji se le ocurrió preguntar que era lo que en verdad había pasado que no había podido avanzar con la mudanza durante el día. Y si a Echizen le había pasado algo malo.

"Chibisuke esta bien. Nada fuera de lo común le ha pasado"

"¿Fuera de lo común?" – Inui comenzó a revisar unos apuntes que tenía.

"Supongo que ustedes como sus amigos deben haber revisado mas o menos de que trata la enfermedad ¿verdad? Es simplemente uno de esos síntomas…"

"¿Pero como se encuentra?" – le termine por preguntar. Perder la memoria no le molestaba mucho por que muchas veces no se daba cuenta pero si se deprimía cuando sus piernas no se querían mover o cuando escribía pasándose a los reglones aledaños.

"Si me van a interrogar así no voy a poder seguir con este teatro" – dijo murando para si mismo – "Chibisuke esta en su cuarto despierto creo. Hoy no puede hablar bien así que ha decidido no hablar en público" – dijo en voz baja como para que solo nosotros lo escucháramos. – "Me voy a dar la vuelta para ir a traer mas cajas del cuarto de mi mamá. Si me volteo y los dejo solos en la sala no creo que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a entrar al cuarto de allá. ¿Verdad?" – Ryoga nos guiño el ojo y se fue a hacer exactamente lo que nos dijo que haría. Nos miramos un rato las caras y el primero en acercarse a la puerta fui yo.

La abrí despacito como para agarrarlo de sorpresa. Su habitación lucía como la primera vez que entre. Todo en cajas. El estaba tirado encima de su cama tapado con una frazada mirando al techo como si fuera un muñeco sin vida.

"¿Echizen?" – Sus ojos amarillentos intentaron mirarme pero se cerraron casi al instante – "Echizen no te duermas que he venido a verte" – pero no planeaba abrir sus ojos – "Echizen has dormido todo el día. Todos hemos venido a verte. Levántate ya" – Todos los demás estaban mirándonos desde la puerta del cuarto. Echizen abrió un ojo y movió la boca. Casi no lo podía oír.

"¿Ochibi? ¿Podemos pasar también?" – Eiji sempai no espero la contestación, simplemente se atrevió a cruzar el marco de la puerta y se sentó a los pies de la cama – "Nya Ochibi ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? Hoy hizo mucho frío afuera y tuve que usar el abrigo más grueso de mi ropero"

"Eiji tiene razón. Felizmente tu estas aquí dentro y no tienes que soportar el clima de la calle" – se apresuró a añadir Oishi mientras abría su maleta para sacar algo – "Este libro tiene muchas hojas pero es una lectura bastante ligera. Pensé que si te aburrías quizás te interesaría leerlo o al menos darle una ojeada"

"Yo te traje algo también Echizen" – Fuji sempai desde la puerta se abrió paso para entrar. Echizen se sentía algo perdido, lo podía saber por la cara que estaba poniendo. – "Es un cactus en miniatura. No necesita muchos cuidados" – Fuji sempai me hizo a un lado para hablarle mas cerca al oído pero desde donde estaba lo pude escuchar muy bien – "Y si le hablas a la flor puede escuchar tus secretos. Es una planta elegante y un amigo muy reservado" – yo pensaba que los cactus no daban flor pero el que había traído Fuji sempai era parte de su colección, un cactus con una flor blanca justo al centro de la planta.

No todos fuimos capaces de traerle algo a Echizen. Era difícil escogerle algo si nos poníamos a pensar en los temas que debíamos evitar.

Echizen por otra parte se negaba a hablar. Era obvio que no quería que lo oyéramos intentar hablar.

"¡Nya nya! ¡Vamos a jugar algo!"

"Quizás deberíamos dejarlo para otro día que Echizen se sienta más dispuesto" – Tezuka buchou corto la conversación – "¿Verdad Echizen?"

Echizen acepto con la cabeza. Pero la bendición de verse liberado por nosotros no le duro mucho por que Ryoga se asomo por la puerta

"Ne Ochibi. No seas descortés. Tus amigos acaban de venir, no los puedes botar así nomás. ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato más? ¿Qué dices Ochibi?" – pero tampoco contesto. Solo se encogió de hombros y se limito a quedarse quieto.

De todo el departamento la sala era el lugar que mas espacio tenía. En el cuarto de Echizen no entrábamos todos. Echizen prefería quedarse a dormir en su cuarto en vez de estar afuera con nosotros.

"¡Vamos Ochibi! ¡Vamos a jugar cartas!" – entre Kikumaru sempai y Fuji intentaban hacerlo pararse de su cama mientras Inui sempai me cortaba el paso para ir en su auxilio. Las otras tres personas que podían salvarlo de esta situación se encontraban en la sala sentados esperando a que no uniéramos pronto.

"Vamos Echizen, solo vamos a jugar. No te vamos a pedir que hables si no quieres"

"¡Fuji! Echizen quiere descansar. Déjalo y vamos a la sala" – Tezuka se volteo esperando a que todos lo siguieran – "Echizen. Si sientes ganas de acompañarnos estaremos afuera" – todos a petición de Tezuka lo dejamos solo en el cuarto. Quizás si nos divertíamos mucho afuera, en la sala él se animaría a acompañarnos.

**xoxoxox**

Al fin se fueron y me dejaron tranquilo. Todo esto parecía ser culpa de Ryoga, ya me las pagaría después.

Pero a pesar que no quería estar con ellos por el momento no me podía quedar mucho rato aquí en mi habitación. Ryoga se había encargado de limpiar mi cuarto y poner todo en las cajas. No sabía exactamente por que teníamos que mudarnos y tan pronto. El lugar donde estábamos ahora no me desagradaba. Era los suficientemente grande como para que entraran mis cosas y solo lo necesario.

No me gustaba el hecho de mudarme de casa en especial cuando ya me había aprendido muchas cosas sobre esta. Como que hay veinte pasos de mi cuarto hasta el baño, que los vecinos del siguiente piso se levantaban siempre muy temprano y que les gustaba correr por su casa desde muy temprano. Sabía que si sacaba mi cabeza por la ventana a cierta hora siempre iba a ver a la misma viejita sacar a pasear a sus mascotas.

Ir a una casa nueva significaba volver a aprender las cosas básicas de ese lugar. Volver a poner todo en su sitio siempre era agotador. ¿El baño estaría cerca de mi cuarto? ¿Tendría el baño una tina grande?

Tanto pensar me dio sed. No era buena idea gritarle a Ryoga para que me trajera agua. Uno por que no quería que nadie me oyera hablar de este modo y por que con todo el escándalo que estaban armando ahí nunca me iba a escuchar.

Abrí mi cama para bajar mis piernas. Al principio no me querían obedecer. Pero yo necesitaba salir de mi cama así que las obligue a pisar mis sandalias. Pero mis piernas estaban siguiendo mi mal ejemplo y se negaban a obedecerme. No solo se estaban negando a moverse, se estaban torciendo. Sentí que los dedos de una manera misteriosa querían montarse unos sobre otros de manera que mi anatomía no iba a permitir. Me estaba doliendo. Sentía que mi pierna se iba a romper.

¿Gritar y que todos me escuchen o morir de dolor?

Ninguno de los dos.

Con mis manos empecé a golpear la pared esperando a que alguien escuchara algo. Si no venían por mi en los próximos cinco segundos iba a gritar.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco

Pero el grito que quise dar no salio y si lo hizo no fue lo suficientemente alto. Había veces en las que podía hablar y no lo hacía. Hoy, en cambio era uno de esos días en los que quería gritar y no podía.

**xoxoxox**

* * *

Se acabo el capítulo. Si, después de dos años sin actualizar lo hice. Pero como fueron dos largos años de espera entonces les doy un capítulo un poquito mas largo. Conste que les advertí que se pusieran cómodos para leer.

Espero que sigan vivos después de todo lo que tuvieron que leer.

Gracias a todos los que esperaron este capítulo, gracias a mis acosadoras personales que lograron que volviera a esta historia. Cualquier tipo de critica siempre es bien recibida así que espero sus reviews.


End file.
